A stranded adventure
by Chaoshime
Summary: After Sora gets stranded on a whole new world he has to venture on a Pokémon journey in order to find a way back home. Course finding a way back home in world filled with it's own challenges and obstacles might be harder than it already sounds.
1. The mysterious crystal

**Result of being bored one day and another case of a "what if" plot bunny :P Enjoy? XD**

* * *

**Sora had a strong feeling about **the crystal when he got it from his mom. He wondered if it's the way it seemed to glow brightly in the sunlight or how for some reason he seemed to get bad luck when he wore it. Not only that but somehow all the dogs and cats on the island seemed to not like it. Every time he passed a dog or a cat they either growled or tried to claw at him or at his new crystal necklace.

That, and unless Sora was imagining things, every time something bad was about to happen it glowed. Like the time when one of the large old oak trees almost fell on top of him. Or when a store glass window broke when he was walking passed and a few large shards of glass came close to impaling him.

Cause of that he was starting to wonder whether the crystal was something worth keeping or not. He was starting to think that maybe his mom was a bit confused when she called the crystal a "good luck charm." Even Riku and Kairi doubted it when Sora told them about it.

"No offence but I'm with the dogs and cats," Riku said leaning back on the horizontal Papou tree. "That crystal just seems…_off._ You sure all the stuff happened _after_ you got that necklace from you mom?"

Sora nodded poking one of the Papou resting on one of the branches. The childhood trio had met up at the small islet that was connected to the larger islet they would play on as kids. Now they used it to hang out and meet up. Right now they were meeting to discuss usual stuff. Only when Kairi asked about Sora's necklace he told them what happened to him ever since he got it.

"And not only that but I think it actually glows before something bad does happen."

"Seriously?" Riku blinked. Sora nodded again. "That's a bit odd don't you think. You don't think that's connected to all this supposed 'bad luck' do you?"

Sora frowned. "I've actually been thinking about giving it back to my mom. Hell, once my mom finds out all this stuff's been happening after I got it she's gonna have a fit."

"Think I can see the crystal?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged then took the necklace off and handed it to Kairi. The auburn haired girl took the crystal necklace and examined it. The crystal was bright green and hooked on a small silver chain, much smaller than the silver crown necklace Sora already wore all the time. Though Kairi did notice something different about the crystal itself.

She also couldn't quite place why the crystal gave her a bad feeling. Or maybe she was just worried about Sora after hearing all the stuff that's almost happened to him. She just couldn't tell.

"Well it _seems_ normal," Kairi said giving the crystal back to Sora. "If you really suspect it being connected to all this bad stuff that seems to happen to Sora then there has to be something, well, _not_ normal about it. But I can't really sense anything specific about it. All I can get off of it is just this weird feeling from it."

"I can't say for certain about that but I also gotta admit the possibility is still there. Plus if it is true then it may explain a few things," Riku shrugged.

Sora frowned as he placed the crystal back on. Somehow deep down he couldn't imagine the crystal being something bad. Not only that, but somehow he felt connected to it. Despite wanting to give it back due to the stuff happening since he got it, a part of him didn't want to give it up. Besides, the Keyblade brought him quite the number of trouble but he still didn't give it up. Not that he really could or afford to give up the Keyblade.

"You know," Sora said tapping his chin in thought. "I just get the feeling that somehow it just doesn't belong here."

Both Riku and Kairi gave Sora a look in confusion.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kairi blinked.

"Well I don't know really," Sora shrugged. "I just get the feeling that it just doesn't belong here."

"I believe she meant what do you mean by 'here.'" Riku sighed.

"I just mean _here,_" Sora said gesturing to the scenery around them.

"As in the islands?" Kairi blinked. "That doesn't really make any sense."

"Then maybe that's the reason for the weird feeling it's been giving off," Riku said stand up straight.

"Care to specify?"

"I mean maybe that crystal isn't even _from _this world." Riku said looking at the two.

"That does kind of make some sense actually," Kairi said. "If the crystal really is from another world then maybe it really does have some power to it. But if it's not from this world, then what world is it from? Another question, if it isn't from this world, how the heck did your mom get it?"

Sora sighed. "Who knows. From the looks of it the only person who can answer our questions is my mom. Speaking of which I need to get home soon. My mom wanted me home before it started getting dark out since she wanted to go over something about remodeling the house."

With that said Sora jumped down from the Papou tree and dusted off his pants. He waved goodbye to Riku and Kairi then ran for his rowboat. After untying it from the dock he climbed into the wooden vessel and grabbed the oars. The brunette took one last look at the islet and, for some reason, got the feeling it would be awhile until he saw it again.

Sora tightened his grip on the wooden oars. The last time he got this feeling was back when he first got the Keyblade and when all of Destiny Islands disappeared.

Sora shook his head as he started rowing away. "I'm just over thinking things."

* * *

The ride to shore wasn't that long. After docking his row boat at the small dock on the beach he tied the boat down then ran towards his house. As he ran neighbors waved at him. Naturally he waved back as he ran past.

"Sorwa!" a young voice called.

Sora came to a halt and looked to see the Destiny Daycare Center. The kids were all out in the large front yard playing on the playground. One of the kids was waving at him. Sora smiled recognizing the kid. It was five-year-old Eily and next to her was six-year-old Baron.

Knowing he had a bit of time left before he had to go home he walked over to the two. Eily waved him over and Baron looked up from his toy airplane and waved to Sora as well.

"Hey Eily, hey Baron," Sora said getting eye level with the two. "Having recess right now?"

Baron flashed Sora a grin showing one of his front teeth were missing. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey Sorwa," Eily said tugging on his jacket sleeve. "Can you show us some of those cool fighting stuff you know?"

Sora frowned. Didn't she ask that _every time_ he passed by? He didn't really show them much. All it usually was was just the basics he learned from Leon. Sometimes he would show them some magic but tried to refrain from doing that. The reason because the older kids and the daycare workers started to question how he accomplished making a small fire appear out of no where. He managed to come up with excuses ("A magician never reveals his secrets?") but he didn't know how long they would buy them. Sora wasn't really the best liar around.

Scratching his head he replied, "I got some time so why not?"

The two kids cheered as Sora walked into the playground where all the other kids, plus the workers looked at him. The kids smiled already guessing what he was going to do. All the kids got off the playground and ran towards the small clearing with the large sakura tree where Sora was. It was the place he would show off since it was the biggest space in the front of the daycare minus the playground. Course he couldn't do anything there with the play set in the way. That's why he would perform for the kids under the sakura tree.

Not long all the kids formed a semicircle and sat down on the grass awaiting patiently. Sora grabbed a long sturdy stick, the same one he used for all of his fighting demonstrations, and got into position. Once doing that he started swinging the stick in the way he swung the Keyblade. During a few of the swings he couldn't help but think back to all the times he was using his Keyblade to slay Heartless and Nobodies alike.

Sora gasped as his vision blurred for a moment. As it did the vision of a large grass plain filled with weird creatures he had never seen before flashed through his mind. Just before the vision faded away he caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on a large rock with one of the strange creatures sitting in her lap.

Sora stumbled forward as the vision vanished from his mind. He looked to see all the kids and the workers were giving him a strange look. Clearing his throat he told them, "Sorry, got dizzy for a second there."

A few kids gave him a skeptical look, others just shrugged it off, and others just got the excited look back in their eyes. Shaking his head Sora went back to demonstrating his swordsmanship. Though after a few upper swings, and some simple sword thrusts the daycare workers declared that recess was over and that they had to go back inside.

All the kids complained and protested but little by little they all trudged inside. The last two to go inside were Eily and Barak who both talked to Sora.

"Hey Sora!" Baron said, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "Think you can show me how to use a _real_ sword?"

"Maybe with a _wooden_ sword when your older," Sora chuckled. Barak pouted at the answer but shrugged it off. Sora chuckled even more at Barak's expression but stopped when Eily started tugging on his jacket sleeve again.

"Hey Sorwa," she said pointing at the crystal around his necklace. "How come that pretty rock started glrowing when you got dizzy?"

Sora's thoughts stopped at that. The crystal glowed when he got dizzy? No, it glowed when he had that weird vision flash through his mind. There was no doubt about it now. There was most _definitely_ something up with his crystal of his. And once again he knew only his mom would be able to answer what that was.

* * *

Along the walk to back to his house—after waving goodbye to Eily and Baron earlier before—Sora couldn't help but think back to everything that happened to him today. First all the random little mishaps, then the sudden dislike all the animals showed to him, and now apparently a strange vision of some grass plain with some girl. Sora just _knew_ there was some big meaning behind it all.

_Yeah but what kind of meaning?_ he wondered.

With a frustrated sigh he picked up his walking pace and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. The sooner he got home the sooner he could get some answers. At least, that's what he was hoping for. In fact, now that he thought about it, it would _really_ suck if his mom didn't have any answers for him at all. That would leave all his hopes of finally figuring out what was going on going down to zero.

"Oh crap that really would suck," Sora mumbled.

"What would suck?"

Sora jumped a bit and looked to see his mom standing in front of him with her arms full of bagged goods. Figures, she went shopping while he was out. Nothing really new there.

"Sora?" his mom asked. "What's the matter?"

_Oh crap_, Sora thought. _She's starting to get worried already._

All of a sudden Sora couldn't keep his thoughts focused. All he could think about was all the ways he could tell his mom everything that had been happening to him and all the possible ways she would react to them. So far all the scenarios that played out in his head didn't end to well. His mom was known to overreact.

"I, uh, just wanted to ask you some stuff," he said simply.

Sora's mom smiled brightly. "Oh well then how about we go talk about whatever you want to talk about while I make dinner okay?"

"Uh sure," Sora said following her as she started walking away.

"So are you liking that crystal necklace?" his mom asked after awhile. Sora cringed and gave a small sigh. Better now that ever from the looks of it.

"To be honest mom, I had some questions for you about it," he said as they turned the corner with their house just at the end of the block.

His mom looked over her shoulder with a confused look on her face. "What about it?"

"Well…" he said trying to find the exact words to say. Luckily, or unluckily, something happened before he could figure any out. Just as he passed by one of his neighbor's cars the windows started to crack then the alarm went off. It happened so fast Sora's mom nearly dropped her groceries in shock while Sora jumped back and got into a defensive position out of instinct. Once the two realized it was just a car they calmed down. Of course to add to the weirdness, somehow a little tub on the hood moved out of place and sprayed him with it's contents. Sora grumbled and moved out of the spray's range and wiped his face off with his hands.

Not only that but now he smelled like Windex or something.

"Are you okay Sora?" his mom asked taking a handkerchief and started to wipe his face off with it.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"That was a bit odd don't you think?" she said looking at the car. It was still going off and now the windshield wipers had somehow turned on as well. "I wonder what happened."

"See, that's one of the things I wanted to tell and ask you about. You said this crystal was supposed to be a good luck charm or something. But so far, all I've gotten is the opposite. Weird stuff have been happened all day. The cats and dogs can't stand me. Random stuff keeps breaking after I walk by. And some other stuff too."

His mom frowned. "You sure?"

"Trust me mom. I'm sure," he said as the two went back to walking towards their house. Along the way his mom didn't say much. He could tell she was thinking. Probably about what he told her. He hoped she wasn't blaming herself somehow. She tended to do that when stuff happened to him. Somehow she would find a way to make it where whatever happened to him it was her fault. That was one of the reasons he didn't like to tell her stuff. She was the definition of a over-worrying mother.

The two had reached their two story house and Sora's mom put the groceries down to unlock the door. She didn't say anything and opened the door. When she went to pick the groceries back up Sora had already picked them up instead. She flashed him a thankful smile then walked inside with him in tow.

"So…" Sora started putting the groceries down on the kitchen counter. "Just where did you get this crystal anyway?"

His mom sighed. "I've had it before you were born. Your dad was the one who wanted you to have it. He thought it would bring you good luck when you got older. Guess he wasn't very accurate about that huh?"

"Not really," Sora muttered.

"Well I'm going to make dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready okay?"

Sora nodded then rushed up the stairs while shouting back that he was going to call Riku. His mom just said okay as he grabbed the home phone in the hallway.

* * *

"So that's all you could get?" Riku asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yup," Sora said taking a bite out of his slice of pizza that his mom made for dinner. "She said it was my dad who gave it to her to give to me when I got older. But that's all she said about where it came from. And you already know I can't just ask him since he's not here anymore. He went missing when I was seven remember?"

"Yeah I remember. He's also been presumed dead since they couldn't find any clues to his disappearance."

Sora sighed. "Unfortunately yes. So that rules out asking him for answers. And I don't think he told my mom much about the crystal when he gave it to her. Guess that doesn't help us much in getting answers huh?"

"Well at least you found something out. It may not be much but it is something."

"Still doesn't help us out that much," Sora said taking another bite of his pizza. After a few more bites he finished off the slice then grabbed the last one on his plate.

"So what about this vision you had back when you were showing off back at the daycare?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "First off, all I did was show them some fighting moves I knew. And second, I already told you all I can about it." "Wonder what Kairi would think if she heard you had a vision of another girl," Riku teased from the other line.

Sora sputtered some of his pizza before he managed to swallow it down. He heard Riku laughing while he did.

"Very funny," he grumbled throwing his paper plate away.

"Yeah I know it was. But seriously now, you better start watching your back. You may be lucky so far. None of us know if this bad luck of yours may get worse. I'm not trying to jinx anything but I'm just telling you."

Sora shuddered that the thought. The thought of that never came to him. He was in luck that his combat training helped him throughout the day but not once did he think of what would have happened if his supposed bad luck got worse. And now he didn't really want to think about it in general.

"Well I gotta go now. Got some stuff I have to do for tomorrow."

"See you Riku."

"See you."

Sora hung up the phone and put it back on the stand in the hallway. Going back to his room he got ready for bed which only took about ten minutes. The second his head hit his pillow he was asleep and knocked out. A few minutes after he was fully asleep he was unaware that the crystal necklace that was the topic of his and Riku's conversation glowed brightly on his nightstand.

* * *

Deep in the woods, someplace far away from Destiny Islands, a lone figure was walking with the moon hung high in the sky. The figure noticed a soft purple glow coming from their necklace. Looking at it the figure narrowed their eyes.

"So," they said softly. "The other crystal finally found it's owner. About time."

The figure gripped their necklace then looked up at the full moon.

* * *

**And there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed! Any questions I can try to answer to the best of my abilities :) Also, let me say now that the title is temporary until I come up with a better one.**


	2. The strange arrival

**And chapter two here we are**

* * *

**Sora had a bit of a **weird dream that night. It started off with him standing on the beach. The same one where he found Kairi back when she washed up ashore years ago. It was still nighttime and the full moon was high in the sky. Dream or not he could feel the water starting to freeze his bare feet. He stepped out of the range of the waves and looked up at the moon.

He felt the soft breeze blow by as he started walking along the beach. The only sounds he could hear was the waves crashing against the shore. Sora had to be honest when he said the last time he had been on the beach at night was the night that the islands disappeared.

He still shuddered at the thought of that. Sometimes he still had nightmares of what happened. Sometimes he couldn't even believe the islands disappeared in the first place. Not only that but he couldn't bring himself to believe that there really were other worlds out there. That and that every star in the sky was supposed to be another world.

Sora stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. Was it just him, or did the moon seem _different_ somehow? Sora frowned and narrowed his eyes at the moon. Yeah there was definitely something different about it. He couldn't quite place his finger on what it was but it didn't seem to bother him. It seemed kinda comforting for some reason.

Sora scratched his head in confusion when all of a sudden the scenery around him shifted. Now he was standing in a meadow. What's worse was that he recognized the meadow. It was the same one he had a vision of earlier in the day. Only this time it was still nighttime and the field was empty of any of the creatures he saw earlier were gone too.

Odd. They were here earlier. Maybe he just thought them up?

"Doubt I did that," he muttered.

Just then he felt a cold shiver run down his back. Why did he have a bad feeling all of a sudden? Like something was watching him?

Sora looked around but didn't spot anyone or anything. That was until he saw an enormous shadow on the ground under him. He looked and saw a glowing electric blue eye appear on the large shadow. Taking the defensive he stepped back and waited. He saw the shadow shrink down into a smaller shadow.

The shadow then drifted along the ground in a zigzag pattern in a large circle around him.

"Why don't you come on out!" he shouted at the shadow.

"_**As you wish,**__" _a deep voice answered.

Sora shivered as he saw something form out of the shadow and drifted up into view. It was a weird creature that had somewhat of an hourglass appearance with a red spiky growth around it's neck and a long white flowing mane that obscured on of it's blue eyes. It's club-shaped arms had three claws. On it's shoulders were long tatters and it appeared to be wearing an old ripped cloak, though Sora had a strong feeling that that was it's skin.

"Who…_what_ are you," Sora demanded while trying to keep his composure.

The creature just continued to stare at Sora with it's one blue eye.

"_**You…reek of light,**_" the creature said. Sora blinked. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

"O—kay," he said. "And is there something wrong with that?"

The creature didn't answer but Sora saw it's blue eye start to glow. Sora prepared himself for whatever the creature was planning. Though when he looked around he saw that the scenery had changed on him again. Sora gasped when he saw he was standing on the remains of the islet him, Riku, and Kairi play on. Looking up he saw a large black hole sucking up the remains of the islet. Just like…just like what happened when the islands were sucked into darkness.

"_**So…this is your worst nightmare,**_" the creature said glancing around. "_**How sad.**_"

"Who _are _you!?" Sora shouted again. "I know you're the one causing all this!"

Once again the creature ignored him. Pretty soon the creature started to sink back into a shadow again.

"_**Soon,**_" it said as it sank into a shadow. "_**Soon…we shall meet.**_"

"What are you talking about?" Sora shouted as the creature fully sank into a shadow. Once it did Sora gritted his teeth. His anger didn't last long since pretty soon he felt something wrap around his ankles. Glancing at his feet he cried out when he saw tendrils of darkness were wrapping themselves around his legs. Sora struggled against the tendrils but they kept wrapping themselves around his legs.

To make matters worse tendrils soon reached out and wrapped around his arms.

"Sora!"

Sora's head snapped up and saw both Riku and Kairi. He panicked though, when he saw the two of them getting absorbed into a pool of darkness. He saw them struggling just like he was but it wasn't doing them any good.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted struggling even harder against his dark restraints. He started to choke when one managed to wrap around his neck. He coughed and looked to see Riku and Kairi just before they completely sank into the dark pool.

Soon Sora felt himself sink down into a dark pool as well. No, he wasn't sinking. He was falling….down…down…

* * *

"…ora? Sora! Sora wake up!"

Sora snapped awake. He sat up and frantically looked around. White walls, his clothes scattered across the floor, photos of him and his friends hanging out around the islands stuck on the walls.

_My room,_ he thought. _I'm back in my room._

"Sora, are you alright?" his mom asked.

"I—I'll be fine," he panted while wiping some of the sweat off his face.

"It looks like you were having a horrible nightmare."

"No kidding," Sora muttered.

"Well breakfast's almost ready so once you're done getting dressed come downstairs to eat okay?" his mom said before getting up and leaving his room after she saw him nod. Once she closed the door behind her Sora gave a sigh. He ran a hand through his spiky chestnut brown hair.

That nightmare was still plaguing his mind. That creature he saw, what was it? How did it know that losing the islands again was part of his worst nightmare?

Sora flinched at the thought. Ever since him and Riku had defeated Xemnas, he had always been completely terrified of not only losing the islands again but failing at his duty as a Keyblade wielder. He hadn't really told anyone about this, not even Riku or Kairi. Course he didn't really have to since they pretty much figured that out already. They just knew him that well from the looks of it.

"Whatever, it was just a nightmare," Sora told himself with a shake of his head. He got up and walked over to his dresser. He nearly tripped on one of the shirts he had lying on the floor along the way but once reached his dresser he searched through the drawers for something to wear. Course he wasn't really much one to plan out his outfits so he just grabbed a blue and white striped shirt, beige cargo pants, a sleeveless black zip up hooded jacket, and brown sandals.

Once fully dressed he headed towards the kitchen, smelling his mom's cooking as he walked down the stairs. His stomach growled at the scent of breakfast. By the time he reached the kitchen his mom had already set a plate of pancakes on the kitchen table. Sora sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat the pancakes his mom made.

"So, got any plans today Sora?" His mom asked sitting down drinking some tea.

Sora shrug his shoulders. "Not really. Might just walk around the islands or something."

"All right, well just make sure to be careful," his mom said taking a sip of her tea. "Especially since apparently that crystal necklace seems to make sure bad luck follows you."

Sora blinked then looked to see he was wearing the crystal necklace. Wait, he didn't remember putting it on. Maybe he did when he was changing and he just didn't realize it? Yeah, that was probably it. Not like it just showed up around his neck. Sora shook his head. That was just crazy thinking.

"Well I'm heading out now," Sora said getting up from the table. "I'll see you later mom."

"Bye honey!" his mom called after him as he ran out the house.

* * *

Sora walked along the streets just wandering around. He had a pair of headphones over his ears and was listening to some music while he walked. From time to time he would either bob his head to the music or start humming along to the song. He had forgotten the name of the song and was too lazy to look it up on his iPod.

An ice cold breeze drifted it's way past Sora causing to him to stop for a second. He only felt the breeze for a few seconds before it was gone. Sora absentmindedly rubbed his shoulders in response to the cold. Odd, just where did that breeze come from? It was the middle of summer, no way there could be a random cold breeze like that.

Sora frowned but continued walking anyway. Whatever that breeze was, no use in trying to figure it out now since it was long gone. With that in mind Sora continued walking.

* * *

It was about two o'clock when the strange wormhole or whatever it was showed up. Sora was simply walking along the beach when it showed up. He decided to just walk along the beach in hopes of clearing his head. For some reason while he was walking around the island his head started to hurt. For the past hour he had been walking right along the shoreline with the waves occasionally washing over his feet.

Just as his headache started to fade away his crystal started to glow brightly.

"Say what?" he said in surprise as the crystal started to glow even brighter. Sora had to close his eyes from how bright the crystal was getting. A minute later the crystal finally stopped glowing so Sora opened his eyes.

"The hell was that?" he muttered. Sora took off the necklace and looked at the crystal with narrowed eyes. Okay, _that_ was not normal. Gripping the crystal in his fist Sora looked up and jumped back in shock.

A few feet away from him was some wormhole of some kind. It was swirling in midair like it was perfectly normal for a random wormhole to exist out of the blue. Before he could do much else, Sora felt another cold breeze drift right by him. Only this time the breeze wasn't a simple one. This one was strong enough to cause him to stumble forward. Paying that no mind though Sora's attention went back to the wormhole. Looking into it he saw that it was like some distortion of a window since he saw an entirely different scenery within the wormhole.

Sora stumbled back when another weird wormhole opened up just like the first one. Then another one, and another, and two more. All around him different wormholes were opening up looking like they all lead to completely different places. The bad part of it all was that he was surrounded by all the wormholes so he didn't have anywhere to go. And there was no way he was going to try and _enter_ one of the wormholes. That was just crazy, even compared to the things he went through on his adventures.

Sora's crystal started to glow again. The part that made Sora finally think he was going crazy though, was the part that _he_ was glowing too. As if things weren't strange enough. The brighter his crystal glowed the brighter the glow around him got as well. And just like before Sora eventually had to shield his eyes when the glow got to bright for him. Although, this time, when the light died, the wormholes, along with Sora himself, were completely gone.

* * *

_Do you think he's dead?_

"Don't say things like that! Can't you see he's still breathing? _Honestly!_"

_Whaaat? I was just saying._

"Well maybe you should keep thoughts like that to yourself."

Sora's head was pounding like crazy. His limbs felt like they were made out of lead. Where was he anyway? The ground certainly didn't feel like a sandy beach. No, it felt like solid ground. But wasn't he at the beach?

Sora let out a groan and sat up, with a lot of effort. He rubbed his aching head. Ho boy, did his head hurt like hell.

"Are you okay there?"

Sora opened his eyes to see a girl about the same age as him looking at him with concern. She had long honey blonde hair and chartreuse green eyes. She was wearing a blue tank, white off-shoulder shirt, jean skirt, black leggings, and laced knee-high boots. On her back was a rainbow colored book bag.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Depends on your definition of 'alright' there…"

The girl smiled. "Oh, my names Miakoda. But my friends call me Mia."

Sora tried to stand up but only ended up falling back down in surprise when he saw what was resting on the girl's shoulder. It was some fox-like creature with slate-gray fur, a large whorled scruff of fur on it's head that had red fur on top, a ruff of black fur around it's neck, and it's limbs were tipped with red fur as well.

Sora blinked and stared at the thing.

"What?" Mia blinked then realized Sora was looking at the fox-thing. "Oh that's right. This is my friend Zorua."

_Nice to meet you! _the fox-thing grinned.

It was then that Sora realized Zorua was talking to him through his _mind._ The thing was telepathic…or he was just going crazy.

_He's acting like he's never seen a Pokémon before,_ Zorua snorted.

"Poké…mon?" Sora blinked. "What the heck is a 'Pokémon'?"

Now both Mia and Zorua were staring at him.

"What? You mean you've _never_ seen a Pokémon before?" Mia questioned.

"No, and I've never even heard about something like a 'Pokémon' or whatever."

"Well then jeez, what are you? From some other planet or something?"

Sora flinched. It was then that it dawned on him. It was a no wonder he didn't know where he was. Remembering what happened he figured he must have somehow ended up in a completely different world. One he's never been too.

"Er yeah, I'm not from around here. And where I'm from we don't have any 'Pokémon' so yeah, I've never heard of them."

Mia and Zorua both continued to stare at Sora like he had just grown a second head or something. Apparently in this world Pokémon were well known judging from their reactions.

"Okay then," Mia said. "Well since you don't know…guess I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

**And just like that Sora's in the world of Pokemon! And in case you haven't already guessed it, yes that is the Zorua from the thirteenth movie :P Originally I wanted it to be a plain Zorua but I felt like including the Zorua from the movie ^-^; Although I can tell you he's not really going to play a big role. Anyway, till next time!**


	3. Mysteries resolved

**And away we go!**

* * *

**For the past hour Mia went **on explaining everything to Sora. She told him that Pokémon were creatures that inhabited the world. She told him that each Pokémon had it's own ability, and that there were different types, et cetera. As she talked Sora got a better look at where he was specifically. Him and Mia were in a large open field, to be more accurately, the same field that Sora saw in his vision. Once he realized this he came to the realization that Mia was also the same girl he saw in the same vision as well.

"Here," Mia said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small device of some sort. "This is what's called a Pokédex. It's like a digital Pokémon encyclopedia you can carry around in your pocket. It has some other uses too but it's mainly used for identifying Pokémon. Like this…"

Mia directed the Pokédex at Zorua who was asleep on in her lap.

"_Zorua__—the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides it's true form by changing its shape into people, Pokémon, and loves to surprise people,"_ the Pokédex spoke. On the screen of it showed a picture of Zorua and some other states about him from the angle Sora could see.

Sora gave a low whistle.

"Pretty handy."

"Oh you have no idea," Mia smiled. "I can also look up some other Pokémon right now but I think you get the idea anyway."

_So Pokémon can have all different kinds of abilities, _Sora thought. _But then…is it possible?_

"Hey Mia. Is there a Pokémon that can cause nightmares?"

"Well yeah, that would be a Darkrai. Here let me pull it up."

"_Darkrai__—the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Darkrai can cause people and Pokémon to have nightmares. However, it mostly does so to protect itself and usually means no harm."_

Sora narrowed his eyes at the picture of the Darkrai. It was exactly like the thing he saw in his nightmare.

_So it _was _a Darkrai that I saw, _he thought. _Was it possible that what it meant in my nightmare about meeting soon? Better yet, did it have something to do with me coming here?_

"Why did you ask about Darkrai?" Mia asked which caused Sora to snap out of his thoughts. "Did you have a bad nightmare?"

"You can say that yeah. See, in my nightmare, I _saw_ a Darkrai. It talked to me and told me that 'soon we shall meet' or something like that."

Once Sora said that Mia's eyes went wide.

"What? That's not normal or something?"

"Er, well, I guess yeah," Mia stuttered.

"Do you know something about this Darkrai?" Sora inquired. Mia flinched.

"E—er, w-well, you see, um," Mia continued to stutter. Eventually she sighed. "Okay yes, I _might_ know something about the Darkrai you're talking about. B-but don't tell anyone okay!"

"What's the problem?" Sora further questioned.

Mia sighed. "See, Darkrai aren't thought very highly of. I don't blame people of thinking badly of Darkrai given the powers they have, it's that sometimes it may get out of hand. Anyway, see, I actually personally _know_ a Darkrai. I've known it since I was a kid. It's really nice too, whenever I would get in some kind of trouble it would rush to my rescue. Or when someone or something threatened any of the Pokémon back at the Tranquil Clearing it would defend them. It acts more like a shadow guardian just like the other strong Pokémon who like to reside at the Tranquil Clearing."

"Tranquil Clearing?" Sora echoed. "What is that?"

Mia looked flustered as if she let something slip out that she wasn't supposed to. Though before she could say anything else the two of them heard a voice. One that Sora recognized.

"**So you arrived**."

Sora stood up in alarm while Mia just calmly continued sitting on the grass. Zorua was awake as well but he didn't look alarmed either. Sora looked and saw a familiar looking shadow moving along the ground.

"So you're a Darkrai huh?" Sora shouted at the shadow.

"**Yes, that's right.**" it said as it rose from it's shadow. "**I did tell you that we would soon meet, did I not? A pleasure to meet you.**"

"Darkrai," Mia addressed calmly. "Why did you invade Sora's dream? It's not like you to do something like that."

"**Isn't it obvious? Don't tell me you haven't sensed it yet.**"

"Sensed…" Mia suddenly gasped then looked at Sora. "No way…don't tell me _you're _the one who has the other crystal!"

Sora looked at Mia in confusion.

"Hold up, you mean this?"

Sora took out his green crystal necklace and showed it to Mia. Mia then just looked at it like he just took out her worst fear and was showing it to her.

"You're kidding. _You're_ the one with the other one?! No freaking way!"

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Sora countered.

"Do you have any idea what kind of crystal that is?" Mia said standing up.

"One that's been causing me trouble how about that? Ever since I got this thing I've had nothing but bad luck. Hell it's luck and my good evasive skills that I haven't gotten hurt yet!"

"It gave you bad luck? What kind of bad luck?"

Sora let a sigh. "For one all the cats and dogs back home suddenly developed a hating for me. A glass window once broke after I walked by it and the shards nearly tried to impale me, and a large tree nearly fell on top of me."

Mia considered this for a moment. "Then it really _is_ you that it chose. I can't believe it."

"Can I get an explanation here?"

"That crystal right there—that's an Aura crystal. And I'm guessing you already know what Aura is right? Okay good. Well that crystal can act as a medium, for a lack of a better word, which can allow someone who is an Aura user to do many different things using the power of Aura. And the fact that all those stuff happened to you _was_ because of the crystal but not directly. See, the reason all that stuff happened was because of that crystal's affiliation with Pokémon. I think that perhaps the Aura of a Pokémon was causing all that stuff."

"So in short, you're saying the Aura of a Pokémon was causing all that bad luck?" Sora blinked.

Mia shrugged but nodded the same.

"And to answer our question about how Darkrai is involved in all this, I'm pretty sure it was Darkrai that was causing all that stuff. Darkrai do have a bit of a 'dark' Aura about them. And it's because of your crystal that allowed him to give you a nightmare like it did."

"**Correct,**" Darkrai said floating over to them. "**By using that crystal I was able to finally talk to you through your dreams. Course my Aura turned it into a nightmare. Naturally that was no surprise. And it appears my Aura caused those mishaps.**"

"But why did you want to talk to me? Just to tell me that we would meet soon?"

Darkrai nodded.

"And I'm also going to take a guess and say that it was through my Aura that you could tell that I 'reek of light' as you put it?" Darkrai gave another nod. "Alright then. But it wasn't you who brought me here right?"

"**No, I suspect that was Palkia. As far as anyone in our world knows, only Palkia and Arceus have the power to do that.**"

"Palkia?"

"Hold on, let me pull it up for you."

"_Palkia__—the Spatial Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It is also said that has total control over the boundaries of space which enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions."_

"So…you're saying this Palkia may have brought me here?"

"It's a pretty good guess."

"And who's Arceus?"

"_Arceus__—the Alpha Pokémon. It is said to have emerged from an egg and then shaped all there is in this world."_

Sora blinked. A Pokémon that had the power to create an entire world? Wow.

"Alright so I'm going to make the assumption that Palkia was the one who teleported me here."

"**Correct as well. Probably used your Aura crystal to aid in this act. Though the reason for bringing you here I'm not sure.**"

"Okay so in order to summarize all this, using your Aura crystal Darkrai entered your dreams to talk to you and Palkia teleported you here. The reason for doing this we don't know. Then again it's not like we can just call them up and ask," Mia sighed. "Only Aura Guardians can do that. And as far as I know they can only do that unless they can connect to that Pokémon's Aura."

"Aura Guardians?"

"They're people who can use the power of Aura. Very few people nowadays can use the power of Aura but as far as I know there aren't any full-fledged Aura Guardians around today."

Sora sighed then flopped to the ground. Ho boy was _this_ a lot of info to take in all at once. Hold on though…

"Mia, for you to know all this stuff about Aura..."

_You guessed it!_ Zorua said jumping onto Mia's shoulders. _Mia can use Aura just like you!_

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess," Mia said with a sheepish smile. "I've been training with Aura since I was ten but I'm still not all that good. Even with my Aura crystal."

Mia reached into her pocket then pulled out a crystal necklace just like the one Sora had. Only the crystal itself was purple instead of green like his.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned this Tranquil Clearing earlier. What's that?"

"**It's a 'special' place for us Pokémon. It has a tranquil aura surrounding the place given it's name. Despite that only a few select people know of this place. The reason is because due to the aura of this place, legendary and rare Pokémon like to go there to rest and relax.**"

"And you act as a guardian of this place?" Sora asked. Darkrai nodded.

"**Myself and a few others. We're self-appointed actually, if you want to be more specific.**"

"It's also a bit of a training ground for Aura users you could say," Mia added. "I do all my training there with all the Pokémon that live there. It's really close to where we are now. About a ten minute walk actually."

"Well then let's go. I don't mind seeing this place for myself."

* * *

Sora looked around the place in awe. All around him were the healthiest looking trees he's ever seen, and not to mention the view that the cliff provided. By standing on the cliff Sora could see a beautiful valley below him with a long river, a forest of trees surrounding the river, and a bunch of other things. Not just that but the way the sun was positioned it made the river in the valley below seem to sparkle.

The clearing itself was just a clearing surrounded by trees and had a small waterfall that fell into a large pond with waters so clear he could see the bottom of the pond. It appeared that the pond was quite deep.

"Man this place really does have a peaceful aura coming from it," Sora commented looking around.

"Yeah, the ground is really fertile here too. We have a berry garden over past though trees right there. The Pokémon and I take care of it," Mia said.

_Yeah the berries back there are the best!_ Zorua grinned. _Meema and I love them!_

Sora looked at Zorua. "Meema?"

"Meema is Zorua's adoptive mom," Mia answered. "She should be around here somewhere. She's one of the Pokémon who tends to guard this place along with Darkrai."

_And she's really powerful too!_ Zorua said jumping from Mia's shoulders to Sora's. _No one messes with my Meema._

"That is true actually," Mia smiled sheepishly. "Zororark is one tough Pokémon. But she's really caring too so she's not all that bad."

At that moment some nearby bushes rustled. A minute later a bunch of different Pokémon came rushing out and all charged at Mia. Sora was about to come to her aid in case something happened but relaxed when he saw all of them crowding around her with smiles on their faces. Plus when he saw the Pokémon he didn't sense anything malice about them. Perhaps it had to do with the whole Aura thing he just found out about.

"Are these your Pokémon Mia?" he asked. "You said earlier you were a Pokémon Trainer."

"That's right. Let me introduce you to them. There's Axela the Axew, Elemen the Blitzle, Hawkeye the Staraptor, Starlight the Starmie, Cronkers the Krokorok, Amory the Tyranitar, Gloria the Gardevoir, Herbie the Meganium, and Fatmir the Excadrill. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Sora."

Sora waved to all the different Pokémon who all stared at him. Axela even separated from the group of Pokémon and ran over to him. She stared up at him then smiled. Axela then reached up for him.

"Aw, she likes you already," Mia teased after Sora picked up the Pokémon. "Though I'm not surprised. Even if she only hatched from her Egg about a week ago she's quite trusting of strangers. Kind of worries me actually."

"Wow, she's only newly hatched?"

Mia nodded. "I got her Egg from my aunt's Pokémon daycare center about two weeks ago."

Zorua playfully poked Axela with one of his paws causing Axela to laugh.

"And now that I think about it, it's time for lunch so why don't we all eat?"

The Pokémon let out a cheer at the sound of eating.

* * *

"All right now eat up," Mia said as she finished laying bowls filled with Pokémon food in front of her Pokémon. Although in Axela's case Mia had Axela sit on her lap and gave her a bottle of what Mia said was a special formula made for Axela.

"I know that Axela isn't a baby Pokémon but my aunt usually thinks it's better for Pokémon that's newly hatched to get as much nutrients as they can," she explained.

"Jeez, you look like a mother feeding a baby," Sora teased.

"Oh hush up over there."

Sora just ignored that and continued chuckling along with Zorua, who was still resting on Sora's shoulders after saying he wasn't hungry. After awhile Sora stopped chuckling and then frowned. Mia noticed this.

"You're worried huh?"

Sora looked up.

"Pardon?"

"Just like I said. You're worried."

"And I'm guessing you can tell this from my Aura?"

Mia nodded. "Yup. You're worried about being whisked away from your home, you're worried if you'll ever find a way back, and most of all, you're worried about your family and friends." Mia blinked for a second after saying all that. Then she blushed. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry if I sounded like a know-it-all or if I'm sounding nosy."

Sora chuckled at Mia's expression. "No it's okay. And, you actually hit the nail on the head. I am worried about all that. See my mom worries over the littlest of things so when she finds out I'm gone she's going to freak. Knowing her she might think I've been kidnapped or something with her way of thinking.

"Not just that but my friends will be seriously worried too. I'm also worried about what they'll do when they find out I'm gone too."

"Well that's completely understandable. Although the problem with you being here is that fact that it was probably Palkia who sent you here makes it hard to try and send you back. After all, Palkia _is_ a legendary Pokémon so finding it is no simple task. Plus if it was Palkia that brought you here then it's safe to say that only Palkia can send you back to your islands."

"That's probably true given what you said about this world." Sora had a sudden realization. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to let it be known about the other worlds in order to protect the world order and such. "Uh, you know you're not acting all that surprised about me being from this world."

"Well it's just it's said that there are Pokémon who reside in their own 'worlds' as some people think. Not just that but my grandparents used to tell me stories about there being other worlds."

"Oh, that's cool I guess."

"Although, seeing as how for the time being you're stuck here, I think it might be a good idea for you to get some Pokémon of your own."

"I'll be honest when I say that I know how to take care of myself, trust me I've got some tricks up my sleeve, but I'll also be honest when I say that I'm not sure how well I'll be able to fend for myself at the moment."

_And I say that because I'm not sure if using the Keyblade is a good idea, _he thought. _From what I can tell right now there isn't any real need to use it anyway. I don't think there are any Heartless or Nobodies here._

"Okay so how do I get my own Pokémon?"

Mia thought about this. "Well the easiest way is to be a Pokémon Trainer like me. Although there are some people own Pokémon who aren't Trainers."

"Nah I think being a Trainer will be fine. So how do I become one?"

"Well you'll have to register. Normally kids can become Trainers when they turn ten. Obviously you meet the age requirement so no worries there. All we have to do is visit the Pokémon lab in the town down in the valley. In fact my grandparents are the ones who own it so getting you registered shouldn't be a problem. We can head down there after all the Pokémon finish eating."

Sora nodded. "Okay, that sounds good."

_Yeah and maybe while we're down there we can get some Poffins! _Zorua snickered.

Mia rolled her eyes at Zorua but gave a small smile none the less.

* * *

**And hopefully that answers up your questions :P That WAS the whole point of the chapter XD**


	4. A journey's start

**Nothing much to say...**

* * *

**It took about five minutes for **all of Mia's Pokémon to finish eating their food. Once they were done Mia called them all into their Poké Balls. However she didn't do this with Hawkeye, she said that she would use him to get to the town since it was easier to fly down there.

"But what about me?" Sora said pointing to himself.

"Oh I've got that covered," Mia smiled. A sudden gust of wind blew and a Pokémon landed on the ground. Sora looked to see the Pokémon resembled that of a dragon. It had two large red wings and had mostly blue skin.

"This is a Salamence that was nearby," Mia said petting the Pokémon on the head. It appeared to be enjoying it. "Using Aura I managed to ask if he would be kind enough to give you a lift down into town. You want to come over and say hi. He's pretty friendly."

Sora shrugged then came over and started to pet the Salamence on the head. His skin was rough but that didn't really bother him.

"Alright so ready to get going then?" Sora nodded. "Okay then climb aboard onto Salamence. Zorua you better either ride with me or hold onto Sora tight so you don't accidentally get blown away."

_No worries,_ Zorua said. _I'll ride with you._

Mia playfully rolled her eyes as Zorua jumped from Sora's shoulders to Mia's.

_Besides, Meema probably told me not to talk to strangers. Since she hasn't met Sora yet, she might be upset about me going to town with someone she doesn't know yet,_ Zorua said.

"You know, I still haven't met your Meema," Sora noticed.

"She's probably watching the baby Pokémon here at the clearing," Mia explained. "She does that sometimes. She has a strong protective personality (trust me I know) so that's what she likes to do. The only reason she allows Zorua out of her sight is because she knows me. Any other case she wouldn't let Zorua out of her sight in fear something would happen to him."

"Wow, I see. Should we let her know that we're going into town though?"

_Nah, I don't think we have to do that,_ Zorua said. _Meema's probably busy looking after all the baby Pokémon since they can't really look after themselves that well._

"It's your call Zorua," Sora shrugged.

"Okay now that we've cleared all that up let's get going," Mia said climbing onto Hawkeye's back. Sora followed her example by climbing onto Salamence's back. The Salamence and Hawkeye then walked over to the edge of the cliff, spread their wings, then took off. When the Salamence took off Sora was glad he had such a tight grip on the Salamence's neck because the sudden force of him taking off probably would have thrown him off his back, though he did worry he was holding onto too tight at first.

"You okay back there?" Mia shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora shouted back. He saw Mia nod at him then turned her head forward. Sora did the same. However, as they continued flying Sora couldn't help but begin to enjoy the fact that he was flying. Naturally he had experienced flying before. Hell in Neverland he could fly himself. Even so, the feeling of flight always left him star-struck. Sora looked down below, and while it was a bit intimidating at how high up they were, he couldn't really feel at ease while up in the air.

Sora soon saw the town just up ahead. He was amazed he didn't see if before from the cliff back the clearing but he noticed that the thick forest surrounding it probably hid it from view. In about fifteen minutes the two landed in front of a large building that was built on a hill and had a large windmill. Though when they were close to the building while they were still in flight Sora noticed a whole bunch of different Pokémon within the fenced area surrounding the building.

"And here we are!" Mia grinned once Hawkeye and the Salamence touched land.

_Well then let's get going!_ Zorua said jumping off of Mia's shoulder. After landing on the ground though Zorua did a back flip and while in midair it's body seemed to turn into purplish colored energy. When Zorua landed on the ground again Sora's jaw nearly dropped when he saw that Zorua had managed to transform into a near complete version of Mia. Sora remembered that the Pokédex said that Zorua liked to transform into other things. However Sora nearly burst out laughing when he saw that Zorua still had his tail which looked pretty funny on Mia.

_Come on let's go,_ Zorua said as he started to hop towards the building. However Mia grumbled, obviously not liking Zorua transforming into her, then pulled on Zorua's tail. That caused him to change back but he snickered regardless.

Mia then called back Hawkeye but when she tried to tell the Salamence it was okay for him to leave now he just growled.

"I think he wants to stick around," Sora frowned. Mia looked at him.

"That's right. You're reading Auras already, I'm impressed."

"Well thanks I guess," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

Mia shrugged then the they all walked into the building, though the Salamence stayed outside. Sora looked around to see a bunch of different computers everywhere and a few Pokémon lounging around.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I'm back!" Mia announced upon entering.

"Miakoda?"

The two looked to see an elderly woman wearing a blue dress and a white apron walking over to them.

"Grandma!" Mia said running up and giving the woman a hug.

"Oh Miakoda we weren't expecting to see you for another day or two. You told us you were hanging out in the mountains again."

"I know I know," Mia smiled.

"Evening ma'am," Sora introduced. "My name's Sora."

"Oh so you brought a new friend I see. It's nice to meet you my dear. Am I to guess you wish to be a Trainer?"

"That's right."

"Hmm, normally people who come to be a Trainer are those who just turned ten. Bit late aren't you?"

Sora looked flustered.

"Oh it's fine I'm just teasing you," Mia's grandma laughed.

"Oh grandma," Mia sighed.

* * *

Mia's grandma lead the three to the back of the lab where Sora met Mia's grandpa—Professor Dogwood. He was an elderly man who wore a red dress shirt, black slacks, and a white lab coat.

"Hi grandpa!" Mia smiled. "My friend here wants to be a Trainer. Do you think you can help?"

Professor Dogwood smiled. "I believe I can. And your name is?"

"I'm Sora."

"Alright Sora then, well usually the first step in becoming a Trainer is to select your starter Pokémon. Now the normal selection is either a Water-type, Fire-type, or Grass-type. However, I'm sorry to say that we don't have any Pokémon to choose from. Well we do have _one_ Pokémon but it's a Flying-type."

"Do you mind if we see it?" Mia asked.

Professor Dogwood shrugged. He went over to one of the machines and pressed a button. Pretty soon a glass window opened up and a small tray with a Poké Ball resting on it slid out. Professor Dogwood grabbed the Poké Ball then let out the Pokémon inside. The Pokémon that he let out appeared on the table.

"Oh, it's a Spearow," Mia said taking out her Pokédex.

"_Spearow__—the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Spearow, unlike Pidgey, have a terrible attitude. They are very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. They are very protective of their territory and will flap their short wings busily to dart around at high speeds."_

"And just like the entry states, this particular fellow certainly has an attitude," Professor Dogwood admitted. "He snaps at everyone, tries to attack all the Pokémon we have here, and so forth."

Sora looked at the Spearow with a raised eyebrow. The Spearow just kept his gaze away from all the people in the room and seemed keen on making sure he didn't make any eye contact with any of them. For some reason though Sora didn't really think the Spearow was a bad Pokémon with an attitude. Instead, he just got the feeling that the Spearow had some pride issues, like he thought he was better than the rest of them and wanted some respect for it.

Zorua jumped onto the table with the Spearow and sniffed him. The Spearow, however, didn't like that. In a split second the Spearow started to peck away at Zorua, who fled and jumped onto Mia's shoulders.

_That was rude,_ Zorua whispered. _He needs an attitude adjustment._

"Don't be rude yourself," Mia whispered back to him.

_I'm just saying._

The Spearow just turned away and let out something that sounded like either a snort or a chuckle.

"Well aren't you a tough guy," Sora joked, actually petting the Spearow on the head. "And you like to show that off I'm guessing?"

The Spearow looked up at Sora with what he figured was a smug look.

"Careful you don't let that pride of yours go to your head now."

The Spearow started to squawk and such. Sora knew that it was protesting that he hadn't let his pride get to his head. Sora just laughed and told the Spearow he was just joking with him.

"My my, this is an interesting development," Mia's grandma said. "This is the first time he's act this way since he was brought here."

"Brought here? What do you mean by that grandma?"

"Oh it's just that a Trainer found this Spearow when he was injured and brought him here. We fixed him right up then kept him here for some observations since Spearow aren't found around this area."

"Well he doesn't seem as hostile now," Mia noticed. "So what about it? Think he'll make a good partner?"

"Hmm, what do you think little guy?" Sora asked facing the Spearow. The Spearow then nodded up at Sora. "Guess it's decided then. Looks like we're partners from here on out."

The Spearow let out a cry and even perched himself on Sora's shoulder.

"My my since that's all finished and done with," Professor Dogwood laughed. "Then I better give you these."

Professor Dogwood then opened a drawer and pulled out a Pokédex similar to the one Mia had and five shrunken Poké Balls.

"Here's your Pokédex and five Poké Balls to get your started. And here is Spearow's Poké Ball. You should register your information into your Pokédex as soon as you get the chance. Mia can help you with that."

"So that's it?" Sora asked. Professor Dogwood nodded. "Congratulations Sora, you're officially a Pokémon Trainer now. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you sir." Sora smiled.

* * *

"So Sora, you going to give your new partner a nickname?" Mia asked once they were outside. Spearow was still perched on Sora's shoulder while Zorua was still on Mia's shoulder. While they were leaving the lab Zorua made a comment to Sora saying he hoped he would fix Spearow's attitude. Mia flicked Zorua on the nose as a way of scolding him for his comment.

"Hmm, what about…Avis?" Spearow let out a cry. "Avis it is then, nice to meet you Avis."

"Alright now that you're a Trainer, you have to decide what to do. Now I already told you that you can either challenge the Pokémon League, compete in Pokémon Contests (such as myself), be a Pokémon Breeder, and so on."

"I'll think about it," Sora chuckled. "Though I'll be honest and say that I'm not real interested in competing in the Pokémon League or Contests."

"Okay then we should probably start by seeing what moves Avis knows at least. You can use your Pokédex to scan the moves he knows."

Sora nodded then took out his newly acquired Pokédex then scanned Avis. "Says here he knows Peck, Leer, and Fury Attack."

"Huh, not a bad start then. But we should stock up on supplies just in case. Especially some medicine since I'm already running low," Mia said. "There's a small Poké Mart down the street. We can get everything we need there."

"Then let's get going."

Mia nodded. Right at that moment the Salamence that Sora had rode into town earlier glided down from the roof of the lab and landed beside them. The Salamence let out a roar just as Avis cried out at the Salamence.

"Seems those two don't really like each other," Mia snickered.

"No doubt there," Sora chuckled sheepishly as Avis and the Salamence started to glare at each other. "From what I can tell they _both_ have some pride issues."

Mia clapped. "Well I'll be, you're getting better and better at reading Aura by the minute. Man you seem to be a natural. Moving from that, we should go get going. The sooner we get some supplies the better."

Sora nodded as him and Mia started to leave the lab grounds, the Salamence following them, they made their way towards the Poké Mart that Mia mentioned. As they entered town though some of the people who waved at Mia gave Sora a bit of a strange look (due to the Salamence following him). As they walked Avis kept looking at everything by snapping his head in every single direction in attempts to see everything around him. Whenever someone got close though Avis dug his talons into Sora's shoulders causing him to wince.

"Lighten up Avis," Sora told him. "That _is_ my shoulder you're digging your talons into."

Avis let out a squawk in apology.

"Just don't go picking a fight. I know you like proving your strength and all but sometimes it's better _not_ to fight all right?"

Avis nodded and even released it's tight grip on Sora's shoulder. Few minutes later they arrived at the Poké Mart which was a simple two story building with a blue roof. Mia and Sora entered the building with Zorua and Avis (once again the Salamence had to wait outside much to his annoyance). Mia instantly went to the medicine aisle. She told Sora that he could look around for anything he thought they might need.

Sora did just that and headed off to look for a backpack first. Deep down he had no idea what he would need to be a Trainer but having a pack to keep whatever he would need seemed to be a necessity first.

"Man they have all types to choose from," Sora commented looking at all the backpacks. "Which one do you like Avis?"

Avis looked at all the backpacks then flew off of Sora's shoulder. He then flew over to a Hurley branded backpack that was mostly black but a had blue and black plaid pattern on the front. Avis picked up the backpack then dropped the backpack in Sora's hands.

"Hey, not a bad choice there," Sora smiled. Sora then checked the price tag on it. He was taken aback when he saw it read 3500 Poké. It just dawned on him that he didn't have any money on him whatsoever. Not that this world would take munny as a form of currency anyway. "Guess we're gonna have to ask Mia for some money."

Avis let out a squawk as he perched back onto Sora's shoulder. The two then continued down the aisles looking for anything else they thought they might need. Sora figured that he wouldn't have to look at any medicine since Mia already had that covered. Sora eventually ended up looking at what he read were called Seals. While he was looking at all the different Seals Mia came back.

"Got all the medicine we would need plus some herbs and a few other things. Now all we have to do is pay for everything."

"Uh I don't have any money on me so I can't help with that."

"Ah it's no biggie, I have plenty of money from helping out at my aunt's daycare. Come on let's go pay for all this," Mia said walking to the counter and Sora following behind. After Mia paid for everything, including Sora's backpack, they left the Poké Mart. As they were walking Mia split up some of the medicines and such then gave them to Sora to place in his backpack. While he was at it Sora stored his Poké Balls in one of the pockets of his backpack.

Just like before the Salamence joined back up with them once the two left the Poké Mart.

"You really like following us don't you?" Sora addressed. The Salamence just snorted but Sora knew he was right.

"Maybe you should catch him Sora," Mia joked. "Since he seems keen on following _you._"

"Okay so how exactly do I catch him?"

"Normally you have to weaken a Pokémon through a battle before catching it. Though since that Salamence seems to like you I think if you just threw the Poké Ball at him he might not put up a fight."

Sora shrugged then tossed the Poké Ball at the Salamence, who, in turn, allowed the Poké Ball to hit him on the head. A few seconds later Salamence transformed into red light that got absorbed into the Poké Ball. The Poké Ball then fell to the ground and rolled this way and that. Sora watched as it finally stopped—probably signaling that the Salamence had been caught.

"That was…easy," he commented picking up the Poké Ball.

"Course," Mia said. "The Salamence didn't really put up a fight like I said. He already wanted to come with you."

"So…where to now anyway?" Sora asked pocketing Salamence's Poké Ball.

"I was thinking of visiting my aunt's daycare first. Then we can figure out where to go after that."

Sora shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Then let's get going. It's about a ten minute walk."

Sora nodded as the two started walking. As they did Sora thought about what he could do to try and get back home to Destiny Islands. Seeing as how he can't use a Gummi ship to get back, since he obviously didn't have one, that left him with very little options. Tracking down a legendary Pokémon that brought him to this world in the first place seemed like the only and best option as of right now.

Avis let out a squawk as some random bird-like Pokémon flew overhead. Sora smiled then stroked Avis on the head. Oh well, until he could either find another way to get home or until he found Palkia, least he had some new friends to help him along the way.

* * *

**And there you go, Sora's now a Trainer!**

**Avis-it's Latin for bird. Yeah, real originality there I know :P**


	5. A small daycare dilemma

**All I can say is that this chapter got rewritten quite a few times ^_^;**

* * *

**Sora was currently starting to regret **volunteering to help out Mia's aunt in taking care of the Pokémon that had been placed under her care. After Mia and Sora had reached her aunt's daycare center Mia introduced Sora to her aunt. Mia then told her aunt that Sora had just recently become a Trainer to which her aunt congratulated and that if he ever needed someone to look after some of his Pokémon she would give him a discount.

"Uh thanks for the offer," he answered.

"Oh no problem," Mia's aunt smiled. "Anyone who's a friend of my niece is always welcome here."

"Riiiight, moving on from that though," Mia said clearing her throat. "I came by to see how Crimson was."

At the mention of "Crimson" Mia's aunt winced.

"Oh yeah, Crimson," she said chuckling nervously. "Well I'd _like_ to say that he's been doing good but uh…"

Mia suddenly looked nervous. "He hasn't been bullying the other Pokémon has he?!"

"What? Oh no nothing like that."

"Oh that's good," Mia said looking a bit relieved, though still nervous.

"I will admit that he's been intimidating the other Pokémon. Whenever the other Pokémon try to get near him he just spews fire at them and scares them away."

Mia let out a long sigh. "Yup, that's definitely Crimson all right."

"Can someone please tell me just who is this Crimson you keep talking about?" Sora interjected.

Mia's aunt just chuckled. "How about we show you since that would be easiest. Plus I need to check up on the Pokémon anyway."

The two Trainers nodded then followed Mia's aunt out the backdoor that lead to where she kept all the Pokémon. Sora was impressed to see that the backyard was more like a prairie. However despite that there were a select few spots scattered about that looked like entirely different environments all together—he could already figure those spots were for specific Pokémon. Course the only Pokémon he could see right now was a large group of Pokémon that were all playing a game in the middle of the grass field. From what Sora could count there were probably about twenty Pokémon in all.

"Are all these Pokémon really under your care?" Sora asked as they neared the group of Pokémon. Mia's aunt nodded. "Must be strenuous to look after so many at once by yourself."

Mia's aunt just laughed at Sora's comment. "I'll admit that the job of looking after so many Pokémon by myself can be stressful but it's also pretty rewarding too."

"We could help," Mia volunteered. "Well…I can anyway."

"I don't mind helping too," Sora shrugged. "Gotta learn how to take care of Pokémon right? Might as well start now."

"Alright then, Sora you can help by looking after the Psychic-type Pokémon. There's not that many so I think you can handle it. Mia, you can look after the Ghost-type since you already know how to handle them. You two got that?"

Mia and Sora nodded then split up to look after the Pokémon they were assigned to look after.

* * *

"Okay so we have a Ralts, Abra, Munna, Espeon, Slowbro, and a Mime Jr. here," Sora said counting off all the Pokémon that stood in front of him. He sure did give his new Pokédex a workout identifying all of the Pokémon. So far all the Pokémon were just eating the Pokémon food that Mia's aunt gave him to give to the Pokémon. They all seemed to be enjoying the food judging from the looks on their faces. The Abra was first to finish eating. The second it finished eating it teleported somewhere in a flash.

"Whoa, Abra! Where'd you go?" Sora asked looking around, the Mime Jr. mimicking Sora's actions. While Sora was looking around for Abra Ralts teleported away as well, adding to Sora's worry. Terrific, six minutes go by and two Pokémon go missing. The worst part is that Sora had no idea where to look for them.

_Man I'm going to be in big trouble if I don't find those two,_ Sora thought.

Avis, who had previously been flying around, returned and perched on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey Avis, good to see you buddy but we got us a small problem," Sora told him. "Mind flying around and see if you can find Abra and Ralts?"

Avis nodded then took to the sky again. Once Avis was gone Sora reached into his backpack and fumbled for Salamence's Poké Ball. He figured that Salamence could help searching for the two Psychic-type. Not just that but he figured he might as well give Salamence a name. Sora already had one in mind but it was best to check with Salamence first.

"Hey there Salamence," Sora said once Salamence was outside of his Poké Ball. "Think I got a name for you. How's Nicolai sound?"

Salamence let out a roar and nodded. Sora smiled.

"Nicolai it is. Well then Nicolai I need some help, I need you to help Avis in finding an Abra and Ralts that have teleported somewhere. Think you can do that?"

Nicolai let out a roar in acknowledgement then flew off to aid in the search.

"Just hope we can find them," Sora sighed. It was only then that he noticed that the Mime Jr. was still mimicking his actions. "Well aren't _you_ having fun?" The Mime Jr. just smiled up at him. "Nice to know I'm a source of entertainment for you. At least I don't have to worry about you and Slowbro going anywhere."

The Slowbro just let out a yawn then retreated to a nearby rock then proceeded to fall asleep. Sora just let out a long sigh. Yup, didn't have to worry about Slowbro going anywhere. So that meant he only had to make sure he didn't lose Munna and Espeon. Casting a glance at those two Munna was happily levitating around while Espeon was still eating it's food. And from the looks of it, it wasn't close to finishing it all.

"Hope Avis and Nicolai can find those two," Sora said glancing back up at the sky. He was starting to think maybe he didn't really think this through when he agreed to do this.

"Find who?"

Sora turned around to see Mia walking up to him followed some Ghost-type Pokémon. Mia looked at Munna, Espeon, and the sleeping Slowbro.

"Hey Sora, where are Ralts and Abra?"

"Uh yeah, about that," Sora chuckled nervously. "See, the two of them teleported away…so…I have no idea."

Mia sighed but honestly didn't look all that surprised. "Probably should have seen that coming. I was worried that the Psychic-type Pokémon my aunt had here knew Teleport, so I came to see how you were doing."

"And what Ghost-type Pokémon do we have here?"

"Oh, this is a Gastly, Misdreavus, and a Shuppet. But never mind that, we need to find Abra and Ralts."

"Well _duh,_ but just how do we do that?"

"I'd _like_ to say that we can track them down using Aura, but I don't know how to use Aura to track down Pokémon (or anything else for that matter). So I guess we're just going to have to look for them the old fashion way."

Sora nodded then noticed something. "Hey, where's Zorua?"

"Oh he's playing with the other Dark-type Pokémon. No need to worry. For now let's focus on finding Abra and Ralts."

* * *

It took about an hour to finally track down Abra and Ralts. Sora and Mia found Abra in one of the empty rooms back in the daycare center. They nearly burst out laughing when they saw that the Abra was actually watching some TV. The two managed to talk Abra into not teleporting anywhere and simply told it to stay in the room so they know where it was.

Ralts was eating some berries in the forest area. Though when the Ralts saw the two of them it nearly teleported again but the two managed to coax it into staying put. After seeing how many berries the Ralts had eaten Mia figured out that Ralts left to find more food to eat. And once they tracked down Ralts the two Trainers returned to Mia's aunt who was sitting behind a computer seemingly working on something.

"We're back," Mia announced. "All the Pokémon are fed and accounted for."

"That's great," her aunt smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sora inquired. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Oh I'm just checking my database. I check and update it every two hours. It has a list of all the Pokémon I look after, the status of all the Pokémon, and also the Pokémon Eggs I have."

"Speaking of which, how many Eggs _do_ you have right now?" Mia asked.

"Right now I only have three. Want to see them?"

Both kids nodded. Mia's aunt nodded back then lead the two to what her aunt said she called the "Egg Room." Inside the room the wallpaper had various kiddy patterns while on three different pillows that were resting on a large wooden table where three different eggs. One was pale pink with a single white stripe and dark pink spot on the top. Another was blue with a large black stripe and silver spots along the stripe. And the last egg was light blue with a small white stripe going along the center with a smaller tan stripe below the white one and a light brown stripe above it.

"Oh wow," Mia smiled at the sight of the Eggs. "How long have you had them?"

"Oh about three days now."

"They look real healthy."

"Aw thank you Mia."

"Wonder what Pokémon will hatch from them," Sora said looking at all three Eggs.

"I know what you mean!" Mia added looking at them closely.

"Why don't you take them with you and find out?" Mia's aunt smiled. Both Trainers blinked up at her.

"You _mean_ it?" Sora blinked.

"Why not? Just pick one of them for you to take."

"I take this one," Mia smiled, picking up the light blue Egg.

"I'll take this Egg," Sora said, picking up the pale pink Egg. "I'll admit, the color scheme isn't my style but I can deal with it."

"Guess that leaves you with just one Egg auntie," Mia said, looking at the third egg. However, her aunt smiled and winked.

"Maybe not, you two can _both_ take the Egg. You can try and raise it together," she snickered. "See, usually there aren't any good Trainers that I find to be up to the task of raising the Eggs I usually get. Plus I don't see the point in leaving this Egg here since most of my time will go to looking after all the Pokémon. So why not?"

"Well…Sora what do you think?" Mia asked looking at the brunette.

Sora just shrugged. Honestly he wasn't all that bothered by having to look after another Egg. Then again, he was a bit worried that maybe it would be a hassle for them. Seeing as how he had no idea on how to look after an Egg.

"Er, I _guess_ we can try," Mia pouted. "I'll admit that I've never looked after two Eggs at once. But I can give it a shot."

"So it's decided then!" Mia's aunt smiled clapping her hands together. "You two can take the third Egg as well. I'm counting on you two!"

"Uh, thanks auntie. We'll try not to let you down."

* * *

**Another chapter down. So, anyone have an idea as to what Pokemon will hatch from the Eggs? (I'm guessing you already know who will hatch from Sora's egg XD)**

**Nicolai-a Russian form of Nicholas. Supposed to mean "victory of the people"**


	6. Searching for a friend

**Yeah, thought this chapter could be written better but...yeah...**

* * *

**Riku and Kairi had been looking **for Sora ever since yesterday. After his mom had called both of them wondering if they had seen Sora yesterday past noon, Riku and Kairi spent their time looking for him. So far the search had been hopeless. The last clue they ever managed to get was from Old Lady V, the old woman who ran the ice cream stand by the beach.

She told them that she last saw Sora walking down the beach around two o' clock but never saw him come back. After that they searched for further clues along the beach but found nothing. The worst part was telling Sora's mom that they didn't have a lot of luck finding Sora either. She grew frantic wondering just where Sora could be. She started to worry that something might have happened to him.

Riku and Kairi were secretly wondering if something happened to him too. What worried them most was that they had no idea of what _could_ have happened to him. The two noticed that his rowboat was still docked so he didn't take it anywhere. That meant that he never left the main island. So just where could he have gone?

Kairi voiced her concern the second day of their search.

"I don't know where he could have gone either," Riku replied. "But there has to be some clue as to where Sora could be somewhere around here."

Kairi nodded then continued looking around the beach for a clue. However, as she looked, an idea passed through her mind.

"Hey Riku, do you think that Sora going missing may have to do with that crystal necklace of his?"

At first Riku didn't say anything. Although Kairi already knew that he was already thinking the same thing. After all, all this stuff happened once he received that crystal. It was a pretty good guess that the crystal was directly involved in all this. Another problem if that was the case though, was what to do about it?

During their searching Riku couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sora wasn't even on this _world_ anymore. But how could he have gotten off this world without a Gummi ship? Unless that crystal of his somehow played a part in doing so. But if so then how? How could a little crystal be able to teleport someone to another world? Riku didn't sense that much power from it. He knew that Kairi didn't sense that much power from it as well.

After spending two hours venturing along the bench the two came up with nothing. Not a single clue to help in finding the location their brunette friend.

"Maybe the reason we're not really finding any clues is because we don't know just what to look for," Kairi wondered.

"That's probably true," Riku admitted. "Though we don't have a clue as to _what_ to look for. Right now that's probably our biggest problem."

"Mind telling me again what Sora told you the other day?"

"He told me that the crystal was left to his mom by his dad. And that it was his dad who wanted him to have it."

"Anything else?"

"Other than that vision he had while he was showing off at the daycare center? Not really."

Kairi sat down on a nearby bench and pondered on just how that information could be of use. Unfortunately though she couldn't come up with anything. That obviously wasn't helping them in any way.

Not very far from where Kairi and Riku where, there was a shimmer in the air. Riku, who had his back turned, obviously didn't see it. Kairi however, did and so she blinked in response. She narrowed her eyes as she could have sworn she saw something appear from the shimmer. A small black figure, floating through the air before disappearing within the minute.

Kairi rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she looked again she saw that the shimmer was gone. Okay, maybe all the search she had been doing was getting to her. Although, Kairi had a strong feeling she wasn't seeing things. Whatever she saw, she also had a strong feeling it was related to their current problem. That meant it was something into investigating.

Kairi got up then ran over to where she saw the small black figure appear. Riku called after her but when she kept running he followed her. Once she was near the location of where she saw the figure Kairi looked around for a clue. Something to help them find Sora.

"Kairi, what are you looking for now?" Riku asked once he caught up with her.

"I saw something," she said not looking at him. "Whatever it was, I just have this feeling that it has something to do with whatever happened to Sora."

Riku didn't really need to know much else. He just started looking around too. Course it would have helped to know exactly what Kairi saw but whatever. After about ten minutes of glancing around Riku found something that was definitely worth investigating.

"Hey uh, Kairi," he said, not taking his eyes off of what he was looking at. "Think _this_ might help in our search?"

Kairi turned to see that Riku was currently looking at what appeared to be a small tear in the air in front of them. And looking into the tear seemed to be an entirely different plane. Kairi looked to see stars and other things.

Just then something moved in that other plane that caught Kairi's attention. A black figure zoomed into view for a few moments then vanished. This time however Kairi got a better look at the figure. The figure, from what she saw, was some flat eye-shaped _thing_ with appendages (least that's what Kairi figured they were) that made it look familiarly like an A.

The small tear soon closed up surprising the two teens.

"Uh, that was unexpected," Riku managed to say once he found his voice again. "But…what _was_ that?"

"Not sure. But you know, I think that may have helped a bit."

Riku glanced at Kairi, slowly understanding what she meant.

"You think that Sora might have somehow ended up in a different world?"

Kairi nodded at him. "Now I'm not sure how but it _is_ possible isn't it? I mean, that happened to use once if you remember."

"Yeah I remember. Course it was a lot different since all of Destiny Islands was sucked up into a black hole at the time. Now unless some small black hole or something sucked him up without anyone noticing, I'm guessing that he got sent to another world a different way."

"Hey, is there a way to ask the King and them for help on all this?" Kairi asked. "I mean, I'm sure they would want to help too right?"

Riku nodded. She had a point there. And thankfully Riku had a way of contacting them. Riku chided himself for not thinking of enlisting their assistance sooner. Probably would have helped a whole lot.

* * *

"And you have no clue as to where he might be?"

Riku sighed then shook his head. He heard the King let out a, "Hmm," then a sigh of his own.

"So do you think you can help?" Riku asked.

"Well we might be able to, but since we don't have many clues to go on it'll be hard for us to come up with any as well."

"Not surprising," Riku grumbled.

"Though concerning what you saw, I'd have to guess you saw either another dimension or another world. Course that's about all I can discern."

"You really think that what we saw is connected to Sora's disappearance?"

"It certainly seems that way and it's highly plausible."

"If Sora didn't somehow end up in another world, one we don't know about, how could he have gotten there?"

"Right now the main ways of traveling to other words are either through the Realm of Darkness, a Gummi Ship, or possibly a Star Shard. So I'm guessing somehow he was teleported there."

"Yeah so far it's looking that way. Maybe we should ask Merlin then. He can teleport between worlds can't he?" Riku asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll contact him. For now you and Kairi just try and keep looking for more clues."

"We'll try."

Riku then cut off the link and put the transceiver away. Just as he did Kairi showed up.

"Find anything else?" Riku asked. Kairi sighed and shook her head. "I'll be honest and say I'm not surprised. Anyway, the King said he'd try and find some clues on his end. He's also going to ask Merlin if he knows anything."

"That would probably help yeah. Did he say anything else?"

"Nah not really. He's just as confused as we are," Riku said.

Kairi nodded in understanding.

* * *

Later that night Kairi was sitting in her computer chair staring at her computer screen. Two hours ago Kairi and Riku called it a day after _still_ not finding the slightest clue to aid in their search for Sora. All during that time Kairi kept thinking about what she saw. So far that was the biggest clue they managed to find all day. The only problem is that neither of them knew how it would help.

Because of that, after Kairi came home she went straight for the computer and tried searching up what she saw. And just like today, she was coming up short on answers. Kairi grumbled in frustration then turned off her computer. Bah screw it. Getting all frustrated like this wasn't helping.

"Oh Sora you lazy bum, just where are you?" Kairi huffed leaning back into her chair.

Kairi sighed. Pretty soon she got up and headed towards the dining room just as she heard her mom call her down for dinner.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is only four pages long making it the shortest chapter so far :P Thought that a small chapter about what's going on back at Destiny Islands would be interesting ^_^; And I'm sure that you guys know what figure Kairi and Riku saw ;)**


	7. Return of the Rainbow Trainer!

**And here we have the seventh chapter! And just to let you guys know now, school has started up for me so it may be awhile for me to write these chapters. Although I might end up doing most of the writing mentally while IN school :P (That's what usually happens XD) Also, just a little heads up but I figured out some stuff for this story to have a bit more of a plot ;) But more on that later on in a different chapter :P**

* * *

**Sora woke up that morning feeling **refreshed. After receiving their Eggs from her aunt Mia and Sora headed to Mia's house to rest for the night. There Sora met Mia's cousin, the current Gym Leader (Mia was previously the Gym Leader but didn't like being on so she let her cousin take over since he always wanted to be the Gym Leader anyway). He also met the rest of her Pokémon since Scott didn't have any of his own yet.

"Morning there sleepy bones," Mia smiled as Sora entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Sora yawned. "How's it going?"

Avis flew from one of the many perches that was in the corner of the kitchen and onto Sora's shoulder.

"Morning buddy," Sora smiled petting Avis on the head.

"You know for a Pokémon that's supposed to have a terrible attitude, Avis seems to be pretty chill around you," Mia laughed. Sora just shrugged. "So, it's breakfast, some morning training, and then shopping."

Sora looked at the blonde. "Shopping?"

"Well yeah. You expect to wear the same outfit all the time? We're going to have to get you some more traveling clothes obviously."

Sora snorted at the obvious idea.

* * *

Morning training for the Dogwoods started out pretty simple. It was pretty much letting all the Pokémon out and then deciding which ones needed the most attention. The rest of the Pokémon were allowed to just relax and do whatever (as long as they didn't get into trouble from what Mia said). Although, once Crimson came out of his Poké Ball (it was different since he was caught in a Luxury Ball instead of a standard one) he instantly let out a roar and some flames. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned him.

"_Charizard__—the Flame Pokémon. It is said that Charizard's fire is hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. It is also said that Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything."_

Sora noticed that Crimson looked different from the picture of a Charizard on his Pokédex. Crimson had black skin and a tan underbelly while the front of his wings were dark red. Not just that but he had a number of scars all over him. Sora also saw what Mia's aunt meant when she said he was intimidating the other Pokémon. All the other Pokémon that tried to get near him he just growled at causing them to flinch then back away. However, when Mia walked up to him his attitude did a complete one-eighty. He seemed to be smiling then started to lick her face like a dog-like manner.

"Oh Sora, I haven't introduced you to the rest of my Pokémon have I? This is Quad my Metagross, Menace my Gengar, Poisontail my Scolipede, and Malakas the Feraligator."

"Aren't you forgetting about Mayhem?" Scott frowned. Sora looked at the nine year old.

"Mayhem?"

"Oh Mayhem's the last Pokémon I have but let's just say that Mayhem doesn't get along with anyone," Mia said waving it off. "Plus Mayhem's a serious loner and prefers to only come out at night anyway. Anyway, why not let Nicolai have some fresh air too. Can't let Avis have all the freedom."

Sora wrinkled his nose but did just that. Nicolai let out a roar then walked over to Scott and sniffed him. Avis then tried to perch himself on Nicolai's head. Nicolai growled for a second but did nothing else. Sora chuckled at the sight.

"So mom gave you guys some Eggs to look after?" Scott asked pointing to the Eggs. Sora nodded. Mia's Egg was on his right, the third one on his left, and his Egg was resting in his lap. "What do you think's going to hatch from them?"

"I don't have the faintest clue," Sora chuckled sheepishly. "This is the first time I've ever tried to hatch one."

"_Really?_"

"Scott!" Mia called. "Leave Sora alone and get over here. I got something to show you."

Scott walked over to Mia and Poisontail, who, actually wasn't looking all that great. Scott noticed this since he started to get more nervous as he got close. Sora figured that Scott was in trouble with Mia for not keeping her Pokémon in top condition.

"Scott, have you been making sure Poisontail's been eating all his food instead of just feeding him Poffins?"

"Yes."

"So then why does he have a stomach ache?"

"Well…see, I thought that he might like his food better if I made them taste a bit more like his favorite Poffins. So I tweaked your formula a bit."

Mia sighed in frustration then face-palmed. "Well that explains it then. First off, calm down I'm not mad. If you were just trying to help then I can't really be mad anyway. Alright, here's what we do. Why don't you go inside and make some of Poisontail's food—the _right _way please, then we'll give him that plus some medicine for his stomach. I'll try and figure out how to adjust the formula for his food later on."

Scott nodded then headed back into the house.

"Oh what am I going to do with him?" Mia sighed then chuckled. She then talked soothingly to Poisontail, telling him that she'd have him feeling better in no time and such. Meanwhile all the other Pokémon were all lounging about just relaxing. Sora saw that Menace was following Mia like some shadow although, Menace was making all these strange faces at the other Pokémon behind her back. He snickered at the faces then decided to scan Menace.

"_Gengar__—the Shadow Pokémon and the fully evolved form of Gastly. Gengar hides in the shadows. Gengar have the ability to absorb surrounding heat, causing a chill."_

Sora raised an eyebrow and looked up from his Pokédex to Menace. Menace was currently glaring at Quad. (Sora wasn't sure if Quad was glaring back though.) During this, Mia was kneeling on the grass and inspecting one of Quad's feet. When she glanced up though, she finally saw Menace glaring at Quad. She only rolled her eyes then continued inspecting all her Pokémon. As she did Sora glanced around to see that Nicolai was resting under a tree in the shade while Avis was perched on the branch eating some berries that were growing on the tree.

"All right," Mia said. "Time to practice some combinations. After all, the next Pokémon Contest is in Everot Town just a few days away. We got to stay in top form!"

All of Mia's Pokémon let out a cheer. Sora turned his attention back to Mia. Seeing Mia's Pokémon showing off their combinations seemed pretty interesting.

"Okay, Starlight, let's show them what you've got! Spin and use Swift let's go!"

Starlight then jumped into the air, and soon started to spin while sending out golden stars out of it's center gem. The stars formed a circle around Starlight as it continued to send out more.

"Great! Now use Water Gun!"

Starlight soon stopped spinning, then started blasting out water from it's uppermost top limb aimed at the ground, skyrocketing it into the air. Starlight was soon ten feet in the air in about a minute.

"Finish it off with Cosmic Power and lastly Rapid Spin!"

Starlight stopped the Water Gun and soon lightly bathed in white light. Next minute Starlight started to spin at high speeds then sped towards the golden star ring. After coming into contact with Starlight the stars exploded into a shower of sparkles.

"Starlight that was wonderful!" Mia clapped as Starlight landed perfectly on the ground as all the sparkles rained down on top of it. Sora gave a whistle in admiration. Pretty cool.

"Okay Fatmir, you're up next."

Fatmir seemed to grin then stepped forward just as Starlight joined back up with all of the other Pokémon.

"Start things off with Rock Slide!"

Fatmir complied by raising his claws into the air. Pretty soon multiple rings of white energy rose up into the air coming from his claws. The rings rose up into the air until they rippled. As they did boulders came out and rained down. Mia then ordered Fatmir to perform Drill Run. Fatmir then put his arms up, jumped up then started to spin like a drill. Fatmir drilled right through all the falling boulders that sent some sparks flying from impact.

"Finish it with Focus Blast!" Mia called out.

"_Exca!_" Fatmir shouted as he pulled out of the Drill Run once all the boulders had been destroyed. He placed a claw in front of him as a ball of light blue energy formed. Fatmir threw the ball into the ground which exploded sending out blue sparks and sparkles everywhere. Fatmir landed on the ground then struck a pose while holding his head high, as if in self-admiration of his skills.

"You guys are great!" Mia grinned, hugging all her Pokémon in one large group hug. "You guys are going to _rock_ that Contest!"

"Isn't someone getting ahead of herself a bit?" Sora snickered.

"Yeah but that's cousin Mia," Scott grinned as he sat down on the stone bench next to Mia's Egg. "You should have seen her back when she was the Gym Leader."

"Why? She declare she'd win every challenge she ever got?" Scott snickered. "Something like that. Only problem was that she almost did. Which is actually one of the reasons she stepped down as Gym Leader. Although back when she _was_ the Gym Leader, she somehow earned the title of 'Rainbow Trainer.'"

"What about you? You finally got to be the Gym Leader like you wanted. How's that feel for you?"

"Tiresome I'll admit. But fun!" Scott held up nine fingers. "I've won nine matches in a row already. And not just that but I've only had to give out five Badges so far."

"That's good I'm guessing?"

"Yes and no. All depends you could say."

"Speaking of which, what _does_ the Badge look like?"

Scott reached into his pocket then pulled it out. The badge was shaped like a sun and moon placed on top of each other in a yin yang fashion. Didn't look all that bad actually.

"Alright! Time for shopping!" Mia called out with a grin. Sora just groaned.

* * *

"Seriously? How long is this going to take?" Sora groaned as Mia quickly searched through another rack of clothes. For the past hour Mia had been looking for some more clothes for Sora to wear other than the clothes he already had on. She already searched through five clothing racks at the local clothing shop in town.

"Until I can actually find something in your size how about that?" Mia countered as she continued looking.

Sora sighed then rolled his eyes. Shopping with Kairi was one thing, at least then the two would talk to each other while she shopped. Mia was a different type of shopper. She was more of a get-in-get-what-I-need-then-get-out type of shopper. And the only reason this was taking so long was because so far none of the clothes here had Sora's size.

"Alright, forget this," she huffed standing up. "For now we'll just buy something then adjust the size of it later."

"And you couldn't think of that earlier?" Sora said rolling his eyes.

Mia looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. Instead she just walked over to another rack and looked through it just like all the other ones. This time she pulled out a fairly large white T-shirt, jean shorts, and a jean hooded vest. Then she ran to another rack and came back with a couple more clothes items.

"Yeah I guess this can do for now," Mia muttered to herself. "We can go through them later. Let's just go now."

"Thank you. About time," Sora muttered as they left for the register.

"Oh hush up over there," Mia grumbled as she pulled out some money out of her jean jacket pocket then paid for all the clothes.

The two soon then left the store then headed back to Mia's house. Along the way Sora noticed the Pokémon Center down the street. He saw some people coming in and out of it. He wondered just how many of them were actually Trainers.

_I wonder just AM I going to do now that I'm a Trainer too,_ he thought to himself. Challenging one of the Pokémon Leagues didn't really sound all _that_ interesting. Taking part in Contests really didn't sound like this thing either. Pokémon Breeder? Doubtful. Hopefully he would figure it out soon.

"And we're back from shopping!" Mia declared upon barging into the front door.

Zorua, who had spent the past three hours sleeping on the couch, yawned, then readjusted himself. Scott came out of the kitchen just as Mia set down the shopping bag on the living room table.

"The shopping was a success I guess?" he said looking into the shopping bag.

"Eh, sure."

"Jeez, don't you sound happy," Scott mumbled.

Just then a buzzer went off that sounded through the entire house. Zorua, only stirred but didn't wake. Sora blinked as the buzzer ceased.

"And that was…?"

"It means the Gym has a challenger." Mia sighed. "I still think I should change it to something else. That buzzer is just annoying."

"Well you got a challenger so better go meet them."

Mia just grumbled, "I know that."

* * *

The Gym was just down the road a bit. About five minutes worth of walking. The inside of the Gym was built to look like space (least that's what Sora thought). The ceiling was painted black with various stars and planets painted as well. For a brief moment Sora thought the stars were moving. The battlefield was black colored steel while two six foot tall podiums on either side were located. The two podiums were also located under a sun and a moon. Moon on the right side, where Mia/Scott were supposed to be. The sun podium was for the challenger. The color scheme for each podium matched were different—the moon podium was colored silver, black, and gray, while the sun podium was colored gold, light orange, and bright red.

Currently there was a challenger standing on top of the sun podium waiting patiently. Sora looked to see it was a fourteen year old boy with dark brown, freckles sprayed across his face, and violet eyes. On his head was a black and white baseball cap with a bright green Poké Ball symbol on the front. He wore a white shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows, a dark green sleeveless hooded vest with large pockets on the front, tan jean pants with large pockets on them as well, then black and blue sneakers. Resting on the podium was a white and bright green backpack and in his hand was a Poké Ball.

"Here to challenge my Gym eh?" Mia called up to him as she walked over to the moon podium, much to the amazement of Scott and Sora.

"Yeah, I'm Hector," the guy called as Mia climbed the ladder onto the moon podium. "Are you the Gym Leader?"

"Well to be honest I _was_ the Gym Leader. But I think I can let my cousin see how a Gym Battle _really_ goes," Mia smirked. "If that's alright with him."

"This is going to be awesome," Scott grinned.

"Now that that's settled." Mia turned back to Hector while taking out a Poké Ball. "Time to get this battle started. Scott, care to do the honors?"

Scott nodded then ran to the sidelines of the battlefield. Sora took a seat on some of the stands that were located along the far wall.

"This battle will be between Mia, previous Gym Leader of the Silvader Gym, and Hector the challenger. This will be a"—Scott looked to Mia who mouthed, _Three_—"three-on-three battle. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. May the battle, BEGIN!"

"Go Dewott!" Hector called out as he threw the Poké Ball into the air. Soon an otter-looking Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. Sora took out his Pokédex.

"_Dewott__—the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship."_

"Alright then, Cronkers! Take to your stage!"

Once Cronkers appeared onto the battlefield he let out a roar then stomped his right foot in anticipation of the battle.

"You can have the first attack Hector," Mia smirked.

"Alright, Dewott! Use Razor Shell!" Hector commanded.

Dewott obeyed then crossed it's arms in front of it's chest and touched the ends of the two scalchop on it's legs. After touching them the two scalchops glowed yellow then Dewott jumped at Cronkers, slashing at him with the scalchops, leaving behind a small light blue trail of energy.

What surprised Sora was that Cronkers just stood his ground at took the blows. He knew that Water-types were strong against Ground-types, so why was he just standing there? Not just that, but why was Mia just standing there…smirking?

"Cronkers—Grass Knot!"

Cronkers gave a crocodile grin as he jumped back and away from Dewott, dodging on of it's slashes. As he did his eyes glowed green. Sora saw that two small blades of grass sprouted out from the ground, glowing green, then tied themselves in a knot. Dewott didn't see this and ended up tripping as it's foot got caught in the newly created knot. Dewott slammed into the ground hard, both of it's scalchops sent flying out of it's hands.

"Way to go Cronkers!" Scott cheered.

_And since Grass Knot is a Grass-type move, it'll be even more effective,_ Sora thought with a grin. Even so, he still couldn't understand why Mia let Cronkers take all those hits from Razor Shell. Obviously from that smirk on her face she did have _some_ form of a plan.

"Cronkers! Fling let's go!"

"_Krokorok!"_ Cronkers shouted as he picked up Dewott then threw it all across the battlefield and even ended up slamming into the base of the podium Hector was standing on. Dewott struggled to stand on it's feet as Hector egged him on. Mia then commanded Cronkers to use Stone Edge. Cronkers briefly became surrounded in a light coating of white energy. Some of that white energy turned into glowing white orbs that orbited around Cronkers and soon turned into boulders. Cronkers flung out his arms and all the boulders when shooting towards Dewott, who only just got back on it's feet.

"Dewott! Dodge it!"

Dewott jumped out of the way and only ended up getting hit by a few of the boulders that only left it dazed for a moment.

"Now Cronkers—Dig!"

Just how Cronkers was able to dig his way underground, Sora would probably never know (unless Cronkers was just one hell of a digger). Either way, once Cronkers was underground Hector told Dewott to take this chance to get it's scalchops back. Dewott dashed over to one scalchop and managed to grab it just as the ground beneath him exploded. When the dust cleared Sora saw that Dewott was sent flying as Cronkers reappeared on the surface.

"Cronkers! Thunder Fang, quickly!"

Cronkers opened his mouth and yellow sparks of electricity flowed through his fangs. Then he bit down hard on Dewott, causing it to become surrounded by in that electricity.

"DEWOTT!" Hector cried out as Cronkers released Dewott, who fell to the ground upon release. Dewott tried to get back up, only to collapse onto the ground.

"Dewott is unable to battle, the winner of the match is Cronkers!" Scott declared.

"Dewott return." Hector looked at Dewott's Poké Ball with a small smile. "You get a good rest. Thanks buddy, you did what you could."

"You raised your Dewott well, I commend you on that," Mia smiled. "I'd appreciate it if you'd honor me by showing me your other Pokémon."

"Well then, here's Crobat!"

Hector threw another Poké Ball into the air and let out another Pokémon. This one was a small bat-like Pokémon that had four wings, two large ones and two smaller ones.

"_Crobat__—the Bat Pokémon. Having four wings allows it to fly more quickly and quietly so it can sneak up on prey without it noticing."_

"Hmm, a Crobat eh?" Mia mused. "This battle is getting more exciting."

"Crobat, use Wing Attack!"

Crobat let out another small screech as the top two of it's wings glowed white. Then Crobat sped towards Cronkers.

"Dodge!" Mia commanded.

Cronkers tried to jump out of the way but unfortunately didn't dodge quick enough. Crobat's attack was a success and Cronkers was sent back flying a few feet. Sora could see that Cronkers was starting to get worn out. Probably from those Razor Shell slashes from earlier. Sora still didn't fully see the point in letting Cronkers taking those slashes.

"Now Crobat! Use Swift!"

"Cronkers! Use Payback!"

Cronkers body became surrounded by a large white ring of energy just as Crobat opened it's mouth and shot out yellow stars at Cronkers. Just as the Swift attack struck Cronkers, he sent out the white ring of energy straight back at Crobat. Crobat didn't seem all that fazed by the attack. Instead it seemed to just shake off the attack. The same, however, couldn't be said about Cronkers. The poor Pokémon seemed to be close to fainting.

"Finish it off with Leech Life!" Hector ordered. "Quick!"

"Cronkers! Dodge!"

Crobat's fangs glowed white as it sped to Cronkers. Cronkers evaded Crobat's attempts to bit him but sadly Crobat managed to bite hard on Cronkers' arm. Cronkers let out a howl of pain then started to sway on the spot. Cronkers attempted to shake off Crobat but it didn't work. Cronkers soon swayed too much to the left then ended up falling onto the ground. Crobat released it's hold on Cronkers as he fell to the ground.

"Cronkers is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Crobat!"

Mia let out a sigh. "Cronkers return." Mia glanced at Cronkers' Poké Ball. "You were grand. Rest now."

"One down, two to go," Hector grinned.

"Don't get cocky now my friend." Mia pulled out another Poké Ball. "The battle is still just getting started."

* * *

**There's the end of this chapter :) All nine pages of it XD Anyway, next chapter already in progress so hopefully that'll be up soon! :) Also, I'd like to take this time to thank those of you who are enjoying this story! ;W; It makes me happy to hear that people are actually enjoying what I write :)**

**Krokorok can learn Grass Knot/Payback via TM and learn Thunder Fang via breeding**

**More info on why Mia is called the "Rainbow Trainer" in the next chapter :)**


	8. Aspirations and dreams

**And we continue**

* * *

**Sora watched from the stands as **Mia pulled out a second Poké Ball. She _said _that the battle was still getting started but Sora wasn't exactly sure about that. Then again, he never saw a Pokémon battle before so he didn't know that much.

"Now Gloria, take to your stage!" Mia called out as she threw the Poké Ball into the air. Gloria did a bit of a graceful spin as she appeared on the field. Sora smiled. Gloria was a Psychic-type so that gave it the advantage over Crobat.

"Now Gloria, Psychic!" Mia commanded.

"_Gardevoir," _Gloria spoke as her body became outlined in a blue aura, as well as her eyes. Crobat soon became surrounded by the same blue aura as well. Gloria raised a hand then slashed downward. Crobat then slammed into the ground as a result. Gloria then raised her hand into the air with Crobat being lifted into the air at the same time. Gloria then thrust her hand into the air causing Crobat to slam into the ceiling. Gloria then released the Psychic as Crobat dropped to the floor.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Gloria is the winner!" Scott declared.

Hector then called back Crobat, and thanked it for doing such a good job.

"It seems this battle is coming to a close soon," Mia smirked. "I'd advise you to choose your last Pokémon wisely."

Hector growled as he pulled out another Poké Ball. "Go Ariados!"

"_Ari!"_ Ariados shouted.

"_Ariados__—the Long Leg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap it's adversaries."_

_But Ariados is still at a type disadvantage with Gloria,_ Sora thought. _So unless this guy has a plan, winning this battle's going to be difficult._

"An Ariados eh?"

"Ariados is the last Pokémon I have," Hector grumbled.

"Oh I see. Then I'm sure that your Ariados will fight extra hard for you," Mia smiled. "I can tell just from looking at it."

Sora knew just what Mia was talking about. Just looking at Hector's Ariados, he could tell the thing was more than willing to fight as hard as it could for him.

"Ariados—use Sludge Bomb!"

"_Ari!"_ Ariados opened it's mouth then fired brown sludge at Gloria.

"Gloria—Teleport if you would."

Gloria closed her eyes just as her body glowed in multicolor. Then she glowed blue altogether and then vanished just as the Sludge Bomb attack got close. Gloria then reappeared right in front of the moon podium completely unharmed.

"And now Gloria, Future Sight, if you don't mind."

Gloria raised her hands into the air then a light blue ball of energy formed between her hands that had sparks of light blue electricity surrounding it. Gloria then threw the ball into the air where it floated above her.

"Ariados, Poison Sting now!"

Ariados then fired multiple purple needles from it's mouth straight at Gloria. Before Gloria could Teleport away the needles struck her head on, sending her back and straight into the moon podium. Gloria just shook off the attack though and didn't seem all that injured. Although, when Sora got a closer look, he saw that Gloria seemed to have a bit sickly looking. There was no doubt—Gloria had been poisoned.

"Gloria, try to stay strong!" Mia called. "Try to use Hypnosis!"

Gloria swayed for a second then managed to stand up straight. Her eyes then glowed a soft blue. Then soft blue waves flowed from her eyes straight at Ariados and into it's own eyes.

"Ariados no!"

Ariados tried to shake off the Hypnosis but it's eyes started to close as it swayed back and forth. Soon it fell to the ground fast asleep. Hector let out a curse. Then he started to call out to Ariados, telling it to wake up, but to no avail. Ariados stayed asleep.

"Dream Eater Gloria."

Gloria's eyes flashed red, then a shadow-like version of herself appeared that then drifted over and through Ariados. Hector continued to try and wake up Ariados and finally, he succeeded. Ariados shook off it's drowsiness then faced Gloria.

"Ariados use Night Shade!" Hector ordered.

Ariados's horn glowed black then fired a black beam that was streaked with dark red lines that soared through the sky straight at Gloria. Gloria then attempted to dodge the attack at the command of Mia but thanks to the poison that was slowly sapping her energy, she couldn't dodge it in time. The Night Shade landed a direct hit. Gloria called out in pain which caused Mia to flinch.

"Gloria, are you well enough to keep going?" Mia asked with concern.

Gloria shook her head then straightened up. She looked up at Mia then gave her a nod of reassurance. Mia nodded back. "Alright then."

At that moment, the ball of light blue energy from Gloria's Future Sight attack finally fired a large bolt of light blue lightning directly at Ariados. Ariados flinched and cried out in pain at the attack then swayed back and forth.

"Come on Ariados, you can keep fighting! I know you can!" Hector encouraged.

Upon hearing Hector's voice, Ariados tried even harder to stay on it's feet. Mia couldn't help but smile at the determination of the Pokémon. The same with Sora. Even so, Mia felt it was time to bring this battle to an end. Gloria was starting to really feel the affects of the poison.

"Gloria, Psychic, one more time."

Gloria stood up straighter then her eyes glowed blue. And then Ariados glowed blue as well, Gloria then slammed Ariados into the bottom of the sun podium.

"Ariados!" Hector cried out as he quickly climbed down the ladder of the podium then ran over to Ariados. "Ariados are you alright?"

"_A__—Ari,"_ Ariados spoke weakly. It then struggled as it got back on it's feet then turned to face Gloria, clearly intending to keep fighting.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Mia said as she climbed down from her podium as well. "I believe this battle has gone on long enough." Mia turned to Scott. "Scott?"

"Huh? O—oh! Right! Ariados is unable to battle. And the match goes to Gym Leader Mia."

"Right then." Mia turned back to Hector and Ariados. She walked over to the Long Leg Pokémon and pet it on the head. "You battle magnificently, you should be proud."

"_Ari__—Ariados."_

"Oh don't be like that. Honestly, you're a good battler," Mia smiled. "In fact all your Pokémon battled wonderfully Hector. You've certainly got my praise."

"Thanks…bit of a shame that we lost though."

"This was your first Gym battle, I could tell."

Hector blushed then pulled the front of his hat down further to hide his blush as he muttered, "Yeah…it was."

"Well I gotta say that that was quite a battle," Sora said as he joined the two along with Scott.

"Yup, now how about we heal your Ariados. Gloria? Mind using a quick Heal Pulse. If you're tired, that's alright if you can't."

Gloria came over and gave Mia a small smile. Then she put her hands in front of her body. A small light pink ball of concentrated energy formed between her hands. Gloria then opened her arms causing the orb to break apart into multiple light pink sparkles, as well as releasing waves of pink energy that flowed over to Ariados. As the light waves touched Ariados, it's wounds started to heal up and Ariados itself was looking much better.

"How you feeling buddy?" Hector asked.

"_Ari! Aria!"_

Hector smiled then pet Ariados on the head.

"And now we got to tend to your wounds Gloria," Mia said as she stood up. "Just stay here for a moment while I go get a Pecha berry as well as a Super Potion."

"I'll come too!" Scott said as he followed Mia back to the house, leaving Sora and Hector in the Gym.

"So this was your first Gym battle huh?" Sora asked, turning to Hector. Hector nodded. "Well to be honest, this was the first Pokémon battle I've ever seen."

"Seriously? You've never seen a battle before?"

"Nope. Actually, I just became a Trainer yesterday."

"Really? That's interesting. I just came here from the Unova region. Dewott was the only Pokémon I had at the time. I caught Crobat and Ariados once I got here."

"They seem like some tough Pokémon, though it seems that Mia's Pokémon were tougher."

"Yeah seems so," Hector laughed. "Guess I just got more training to do if I'm going to get that Badge."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

The two boys looked to see Mia had already returned with a Super Potion in one hand and a Pecha berry in the other. Mia then gave Gloria the Pecha berry to eat then sprayed her wounds with the Super Potion while she ate the berry. By the time Mia used up the potion and Gloria finished off the berry she looked as good as new.

"Pardon but what do you mean that I wouldn't have to worry about the Badge?" Hector asked. Mia smirked at him.

"I'm assuming you know the role of a Gym Leader right?" Hector rolled his eyes but nodded non the less. "Right. Well for someone who challenged one of the toughest Gyms in the Celiza Region, I think you did pretty well. And because of that." Mia held her hand out to Scott who in turn handed her the Badge he had in his pocket. She then turned to Hector. "I then present you with this Astral Badge. Congratulations."

Hector was so stunned that he kept opening his mouth, as if wanting to say something, only to close it again. To Sora it looked as if Hector was pretending to be a fish flapping it's mouth. He had to hold back a snicker at expression on his face.

"B—but I lost," Hector stuttered, once he found his voice again.

"Dumbo, I thought you understood the purpose of a Gym Leader. A Gym Leader is required to evaluate a Trainer's skills (and required to do other things but that's not important at the moment). And like I just said, you managed to do well in a battle against the fifth ranked toughest Gym in the region. And so I say you deserve to have this Badge."

Mia placed the Badge in Hector's hand where he stared at it in awe. Sora was still holding back his laughter in the background. Hector's reaction to all this was just _that_ funny. Hector then snapped out of his trance and stammered a thanks to Mia. Mia just laughed.

"Oh lighten up. I already told you you earned it."

"Way to go," Sora said as he gave Hector a pat on the back.

* * *

"So how did you enjoy watching your first Gym battle Sora?" Scott asked during lunch. Hector left an hour ago then Mia managed to cook some lunch for everyone in the meantime. While she did this Sora helped Scott make some food for all the Pokémon. The two just got done placing all the food down for them when Mia finished with their own lunch.

Sora smiled. "It was great." Sora turned to Mia. "But I can't really understand why you let Cronkers take those first hits from Dewott. Ground-type are weak against Water-type, you know that."

"I do. But you see, Cronkers tends to fight extra harder after his opponent lands the first hit," she explained. "I'll admit he took more hits then I intended to let him take but he lasted longer than I expected and for that I congratulate him on. He's a determined Pokémon he is."

"If you say so," Sora mumbled.

"So you guys are going to leave after lunch right?" Scott asked. Mia nodded. The two had discussed this while they were making their way through town yesterday. For now they were just going to travel around, trying to find clues as to somehow contact Palkia or find some way to get Sora back to his islands. Mia once told him that she once heard a rumor of a person who was able to summon Palkia.

"I heard once that skilled Aura Guardians could find a way to speak with legendary Pokémon like Palkia and Dialga," she said back then. "Not just that but rumor has it they were able to contact beings from _other worlds_!"

That got Sora thinking yesterday. Perhaps if _he_ developed his newfound skills with Aura, maybe he could figure out another way to get home. After all, if he could develop his skills in wielding a Keyblade then it shouldn't be _that_ hard. Least that's what Sora was hoping on. Course he was fully expecting that training in Aura was going to be hard. Probably just as hard as it was to master the Keyblade. (Though Sora kinda doubted that he fully mastered it yet.)

"We already have everything we need to get going," Mia said as she finished eating all her food.

_But first we're going to pay a short visit to the Tranquil Clearing,_ Sora thought as he finished his sandwich and rice ball. As he finished eating he couldn't help but start to think back to the strange dream he had last night. His face must have reflected his thoughts since Scott asked as what was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking about this weird dream I had last night that's all."

"A weird dream? What was it about?" the young boy inquired. Sora didn't have to think much about the dream. Despite how much time has past he could still remember every little detail about it.

"It starts off with me surrounded by all this black mist. Not knowing what else to do I just start walking around as all these large bubbles just rise up from the mist. Pretty soon, I hear this voice."

"A voice?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, it kinda sounds like it's coming from everywhere all at the same time so I don't know where it's coming from."

"What's it say?"

Sora frowned at the question. "It keeps asking questions like 'Where am I' and 'I'm scared, what's going on' and things like that. Whoever the voice belongs to sounded really scared."

"Oh wow, that's a really weird dream. You think that dream might have some meaning?"

"Maybe…" Sora admitted. Course he felt that the dream had a deeper meaning then he knew. Part of felt like it wasn't even that much of a dream.

Sora shook his head. He was over thinking things now. He could figure it out later. Sora picked up his plate then placed it in the sink.

* * *

"So are we flying back to the clearing?" Sora asked an hour later, once they were on the outskirts of the town.

"Nope, we're going to teleport there," she said simply. "Flying's a bit of a hassle when going _to_ the Clearing sometimes."

"Why didn't we just teleport to town yesterday instead of flying? Wouldn't that be easier too?"

"Yes and no. See, Gloria is good in using Teleport going to Tranquil Clearing but for some reason finds it a bit difficult to use Teleport once there. It's kinda hard to explain in full detail so that's all I can say."

"And because it's going to be a hassle to fly to the Clearing now we're just going to have Gloria Teleport us."

Mia smiled. "Exactly. It's a bit of a pain from time to time but it's just the way things are sometimes."

_Teleporting is quicker too!_ Zorua grinned. _And the sooner we get there, the sooner I can see Meema!_

Mia rolled her eyes. Sora just patted Zorua on the head. After lunch Zorua finally woke up from his nap. After jumping onto Sora's shoulder when they left the house, he had been quiet. Up until now that is. The two continued walking a bit then stopped in a thicket. Mia called out Gloria.

"Gloria, we're going to the Clearing. Do you think you can Teleport us there?"

Gloria smiled then nodded. Then she closed her eyes and started to glowed multicolored, just like before back during the Gym battle. This time though, Mia, Sora, and Zorua glowed multicolored as well. Then they all were outlined in blue then disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry but I actually forgot to upload this chapter! ^_^; Anyway, in case you guys might not have guessed, this story is the result of a LOT of "What ifs" For example, "What if Sora could use the power of Aura" and other stuff like that. Also, sorry that I said last chapter that in this one it would be explained why Mia is called the "Rainbow Trainer" but I forgot to write it in :P And in regards to Sora's dream, well that's another "What if" thing but I can't say more on it because then I would be spoiling ;D So, until then see you next chapter! And sorry for this chapter's title, I suck at them ^_^;**


	9. Questions and choices

**_So_ sorry this is late! I would have finished it yesterday but I was busy with some other things! Sorry about that! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Sora had experienced the feeling of **being teleported to another place before. Sometimes he got teleported to certain places back during his adventures while traveling the worlds. Although, this type of teleportation was an entirely new sensation. Right after Sora glowed multicolored he felt a sense of small warmth rush over him. Then as he glowed blue that sense of cold got added to the mix. This process repeated quite a bit. Not just that but he felt dizzy, like he was plunging down hundreds of feet underwater at fast speeds.

Course the actual teleportation process only took like, three seconds. Though to Sora it felt like maybe an hour or so. Once the strange sensation ended Sora opened his eyes to see that they had arrived in the Tranquil Clearing.

"Thanks Gloria," Mia smiled, turning to the Psychic-type. "Why don't you go relax a bit. We're staying awhile."

Gloria nodded then headed off towards some smaller Pokémon who all seemed eager to play with her.

Zorua soon lifted his head and grinned.

_Meema's coming! _he announced excitedly.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked. Zorua just lifted one of his paws and touched his nose.

"Figures, you could smell your Meema from like, a mile away," Mia teased.

Zorua smirked then lifted his head up with a smug look on his face. Sora was guessing she was making teasing him with her comment. And it was at that moment that Sora sensed someone approaching them. Before he could turn around to find out who it was, Zorua jumped off his shoulder saying, _Meema!_

Sora then turned to see Zorua being hugged by what Sora figured was Meema. A bipedal fox-like Pokémon with mainly grayish-brown fur and a large red voluminous mane that somewhat resembled a large ponytail with the teal bangle.

"Hey Zoroark," Mia smiled, stepping forward. "How have you've been?"

Zoroark looked up at Mia then saw Sora. Her face turned into a sneer and she brandished her claws, which started to glow crimson. Thankfully Mia jumped in before Zoroark could attack.

"He's harmless! No need to worry! Just calm down! No need for a Night Slash!" she said quickly while flailing her arms in distress.

Zoroark looked at Mia then back at Sora, whom was trying very hard to not do anything to provoke the Pokémon in any way. So for now he just stood there hoping to look as harmless as possible. Reluctantly Zoroark's claws stopped glowing but she did end up glaring at Sora. It was as if saying, _Try anything and you're dead._

Sora just responded by smiling meekly to show he got the message. Mia just sighed.

"Oh boy, _this_ is going to be an interesting visit."

* * *

"So what's the deal with Zoroark?" Sora whispered to Mia. The two were currently picking some berries from the berry garden that was kept in the clearing. Mia thought it would be a good idea to stock up on some berries before the journey in case they ever needed some.

"Oh Zoroark is distrustful of most humans. Don't take it personally. Took about a week for her to even stop attacking me on sight. If it wasn't for Darkrai and some of my friends here she would have gotten away with a _lot_ of powerful attacks," she said as she moved onto a bush of Lum berries.

"That's pleasant to know," he grumbled as he finished picking Oran berries.

_Meema's just really protective,_ Zorua said, poking out from a Pecha berry bush that was right next to the Lum berry bush. _She's been even extra aggressive towards humans after what happened with the bad man Kodai._

Mia started explaining before Sora even had to ask. "Grings Kodai was this evil man who once captured Zorua and Zoroark. He used Zoroark's illusionary powers to further his company. He then used Zoroark to help in his search for a Time Ripple (something that gets created from Celebi—a time-traveling Pokémon, he absorbed energy from it that allowed him to get visions about the future and such). Anyway, he finally got brought to justice by these Trainers. After the whole ordeal Zorua and Zoroark went back to their homeland. They spent some time there then they moved here."

_Yeah, Meema found this place after hearing someone talking about it. She likes this place a lot because humans, minus Mia and her two friends, don't know about this place. Not just that but the place here is really nice all by itself too!_

"That's why a lot of Pokémon come here basically," Mia shrugged. "The isolation and the general peace of it all."

"Can't say I blame them."

"Hey Sora," Mia said once she was done picking some berries. "How about we get started on some Aura training while we can?"

Sora smiled then nodded. Pretty soon Sora finished up picking all the berries he could fit into one of the many pockets in his backpack. Once that was done the two, followed by Zorua, walked over to the pond. There the two set down their packs then faced each other.

"Okay, first you have to learn is to actually _see_ Aura," Mia started to explain. "Interpreting and reading Aura is a good start but you won't get very far if you can't see it."

"And I do that how?"

"All do honesty I can't really explain _how_ to see it, it's just something you just _learn,_ if you can understand what I mean by that. Okay let's do this, close your eyes and relax."

Sora sighed then did what he told. As he did, he felt like he was reliving his first magic lesson with Donald and Merlin. They pretty much told him the same thing when he was learning magic. Knowing that, this shouldn't be all that hard for him.

Sora, for a second, could only see the inside of his eyelids. Although after a moment of seeing nothing but black he started to see something else. Soon a blue violet colored blurry figure slowly faded into view. Focusing a bit the blurry figure soon took the shape of Mia. Focusing a bit more he could see the figures of nearby Pokémon and their respectful colored Auras. Not just that but he could vaguely see the Aura that was even coming from deep in the pond.

"So…? See anything?" he heard Mia ask.

"If you mean your blue violet Aura and the Aura of some nearby Pokémon, then yes."

"Already?" Mia's surprised voice sounded. "_Wow_, you really are a natural at this."

Sora had to hold himself back from smirking. Guess all those lessons with Merlin and Donald paid off in more than one way.

"Well okay then, since you can see Aura already, try focusing a bit more and see if you can sense the layout of the land. Land doesn't have an Aura like people do so sensing/seeing it is different."

Sora nodded then focused. In a short period of time he could, as a matter of fact, see the layout of the land. Though in a way he saw a bit more than that. Every so often, a light wave, like a pulse of some sort, would flow across the land. The origin of the light wave was a bit of a mystery but there were light waves coming from all over, some were coming from the trees, one coming from the pond, they just came from everywhere. Also, whenever one of those light waves came in contact with Sora felt a wave of either coolness or warmth.

"So, anything else?" Sora asked.

"Wow…you are seriously getting good at this. Are you sure you've never had any previous training with using Aura?"

Sora opened his eyes and laughed at Mia's expression. He told her that he hadn't received any training involving Aura which caused Mia to be even more astonished.

"Anyway," Mia said, clearing her throat, "seeing as how you already progressed that much in what? Five minutes? Guess we don't have to worry about your training even further."

"Wow, quickest training I've ever had to do," Sora snickered.

"And now that we got that done, how about we relax a bit before worrying about dinner and setting up camp eh?"

Sora nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

For the next two hours, Sora spent some time with Nicolai and Avis. He did spend some of that time to do a bit of training as well still debating about what he would do as a Trainer. Now, he was wondering whether he wouldn't even really do _anything_ as a Trainer. No, that wouldn't be fair to Nicolai and Avis. Having to travel around with a Trainer with no real purpose just really wasn't fair to the two of them, or any other Pokémon that Sora might end up catching along the way.

Once Sora was done training with this two Pokémon Mia had already began working on dinner. While she did, Sora figured he could try something in hopes of deciding what to do. Sora asked Avis and Nicolai directly what they wanted to do. The two Pokémon looked at each other then back at him. When they did, Sora could somehow tell what they were thinking, _Whatever's fine with us._ That didn't really help Sora a lot.

While Sora and Mia were eating dinner, he asked for her opinion as well. She just shrugged.

"Sorry but it's all up to you. I mean, maybe you can try out Contests, competing in the League, and things like that. See what catches your interest. I doubt you could learn to be a Breeder and such since I highly doubt you'd complete the training for it before we find a way to get you back home. Then again, we still don't even know how long _that_ will take."

"Yeah, how about we try the first option?"

Mia snickered. "Sounds good. Either way, you have until we reach Everot Town. You can register for both Contests and the League there."

"How long will it even take to get there?" Sora asked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"We'll get there tomorrow around two. Unless we run into some sort of delay (not likely but you never know) but other than that tomorrow's filled with a lot of walking."

"Oh gee, looking forward to it," Sora said sarcastically.

"Sorry but being on a Pokémon journey involves a _lot_ of walking," Mia snickered. "Unless you've got a bike. Which, we don't have as you know."

Sora groaned then finished off his sandwich and fell back onto the grass, looking up at the sky. Right now the sky was slowly turning orange as the sun started to set. He couldn't believe how much time had already past. While he was glancing up at the sky, his gaze eventually fell onto the Egg he got from Mia's aunt. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of Pokémon would hatch from it. While Sora's mind was contemplating this, he also couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokémon would hatch from the other two Eggs.

Sora sat up to see Mia actually had her Egg on her lap and seemed to be polishing it with a white handkerchief. Sora blinked then asked why she was doing that.

"It's part of looking after an Egg of course," Mia giggled. "Polishing Eggs help make sure the Pokémon that hatches from it will hatch healthy. Now how exactly that is I honestly don't know."

"Seriously?" Mia nodded. "Wow, there's something you wouldn't expect."

"You want to try?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay then here, you can use my handkerchief. Okay so you just get your Egg then start polishing. Not too hard! Gently! Now you got it."

"This is actually a lot harder than it looks," Sora admitted, chuckling sheepishly as he polished the Egg. "So what about the last Egg? What do _you_ think it'll hatch into?"

Mia shrugged. "Dunno. Never seen an Egg like that before so I can't tell. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Know what'll hatch from mine?"

Mia frowned in thought. "Well, I'm not really sure about yours either. I _have_ seen that type of Egg before but I never saw what hatched from it."

"Ah, I see."

Avis perched himself on Sora's shoulder while Nicolai laid down next to him. Sora smiled at the two as he looked back at his Egg.

"Wonder how long it'll take for it to hatch."

Mia shrugged. "Not sure. You can usually tell when they start flashing."

"They start flashing?"

"Yup. I know that may sound weird but when Pokémon Eggs are going to hatch they start flashing. Don't worry, you'll see when one of these Eggs hatches."

Sora nodded then went back to polishing the Egg.

* * *

Two hours later, Sora and Mia had set up camp for the night. Mia had made bright green sleeping bag (one that she stated could turn into hammock if she wanted). She had a camping tent too but only used it when it was raining. Sora had laid out his own navy blue sleeping bag that he had gotten from Mia's house.

Their little campfire had gone out about twenty minutes before so the two teens were just laying in their sleeping bags looking up at the stars. Sora couldn't help but get a little homesick looking at them, wondering if anyone of those stars might possibly be his islands.

The two teens then snapped to attention at a small sound, only to see that it was Nicolai accidentally snapping a twig as he turned around in his sleep. Nicolai and Avis were both fast asleep with Nicolai laying only three feet away from where Sora was and Avis laying right next to him. Mia's Pokémon were all sleeping in their Poké Balls with the except of Gloria, who was sleeping with some of the local baby Pokémon, and Axela, who was curled up next to Mia. The Pokémon Eggs were safely placed next to their bags in sight, and close so in case something happened, they could easily get to them.

Seeing that the noise was only the snapping of a twig the two laid back down. The two were silent for awhile until Mia spoke up.

"Alright, so how about some Q&A since I highly doubt either of us are going to get some sleep anytime soon," Mia grinned. Sora looked at her. "Whaaaaat? What's wrong with that?

"You sound like a kiddy girl at a slumber party."

"I resent that."

Sora laughed at Mia's expression. "Alright fine, I'll play. You go first."

"Fine, so tell me about your islands. What's it like living there?"

"Well, the islands are pretty small so I guess you can say it's like living in a small town where everyone knows each other and stuff. Plus it's got this peaceful image about the place, like you sometimes you just can't _help_ but feel at peace when you're there."

Mia thought to herself for a moment. "Sounds like Tranquil Clearing to me."

Sora laughed. "Yeah you can say that."

"You're lucky to live in a place like that." Sora looked at her again. "What?"

"_I'm_ lucky? You get to live in a world filled with creatures like Pokémon and get to go on adventures and stuff."

"Well, living on a peaceful little island that sounds like the perfect vacation spot sounds a lot more interesting to me. Then again, it's all just about what you prefer I guess."

"Yeah well my turn now, how did your first ever Contest go?"

"Oh _man,_ it was really exciting but I was nervous as _hell_! During the whole first round, I could only think about how badly things could go wrong. Then while I was waiting for the results of the first round, I was hugging Fatmir so tight I was choking him pretty much. The same thing pretty much happened in the second round. I was _so _relieved to get my ribbon and—hey! Stop laughing!"

"S-sorry," Sora said as he struggled for breath. "But your expressions are just hilarious!"

"Yeah yeah," Mia said, a small blush on her face from embarrassment. "My turn now, got a lot of friends back on your islands?"

"I wouldn't say a _lot_ of friends but I mostly hang out with Riku and Kairi."

"Okay so who are they?"

"Hey, one question at a time." Mia rolled her eyes. "Anyway though, we've been through a lot since we've all met (and I mean a _lot_, trust me) so we're pretty close. Course I think we were close since we were young so whatever. Anyway, Riku's a good guy and he's pretty strong. Kairi's a great friend too. She's just as dependable as Riku is, and, I know I can always count on them you know."

"Sounds like you've got some great friends," Mia smiled. "That's great to know."

"And you? Got any friends like that?"

Mia chuckled. "Two, same as you. Jasper and Ripley (though she goes by Rip instead).)

"What kind of friends are they?"

"Well for one thing, they both can use the power of Aura just like us. The three of us were the ones who stumbled upon Tranquil Clearing after a Pokémon who lives here, brought us here after we got lost. Anyway though, they became Top Pokémon Rangers since they wanted to protect nature using their skills. They're very good at it."

"That's cool. You ever wanted to be a Ranger like them?"

"Nah. I wanted to raise Pokémon and stuff like that instead of being a Ranger."

"Understandable."

"My turn again." Mia gave a devilish grin. "So, got anyone you like?" Sora blushed. "Ha! I bet it's that Kairi girl right?" Sora said nothing and just kept his gaze on the stars. He was thankful the fire had gone out so he was hoping she couldn't see how red his face was. "Ooooooh, so that's the case huh? Ah it's cool. So how long have you liked her?"

"One question per turn," Sora grumbled.

"Okay then fine, what's _your_ question?"

"Staying on topic, what about _you_? Got anyone _you_ like?"

"Nope," Mia said instantly. "Haven't really met anyone that met my standards yet."

Sora burst out laughing. "You have standards?"

"Doesn't every girl?"

"You act like I would know that."

"Well anyway though, we should probably get our sleep huh? Cause we got some walking ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right," Sora said he got nestled in his sleeping bag. "Cause I'm _so_ looking forward to that."

Mia chuckled as she got settled in her sleeping bag with Axela in hand. The two teens were asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

**Eight pages over and done with. Hope you enjoyed this! Also, allow me to give you guys some of this stories background! :D**

**Okay, so Tranquil Clearing was _actually _inspired by the Tree of Beginnings from _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. _In some way, the Tree of Beginning was the central inspiration for this whole story (since that's where the concept of Aura was first introduced and such). Anyway, I originally wanted to make another "tree" but thought against it. Moving on though, some info on Mia and her family and what not. So, regarding the Gym she used to be leader of, she inherited the Gym from her dad who was the one who built the gym. He specialized in Psychic-type Pokemon and modeled his Gym after his love for astronomy. ****In regards to Scott, he dreams of being a great of a Trainer as Mia and his uncle. However, due to him not even owning a single Pokemon yet, he just trains and looks after the Pokemon Mia leaves at home.**

**Also, in case some of the characters seem a little OOC, sorry about that. I'm not very good at keeping the characters...IN character ^-^; But anyway, in the next chapter, you can expect to see a special appearance of a rare character ;) Oh, and Riku and Kairi make another appearance in the next chapter as well :P**


	10. Enter the Playhouse!

**And here's ten! Also, I DID say that Riku and Kairi would be in this chapter but I decided to cut it short instead. Sorry about that ^_^;**

* * *

**The dream was the same as **the first time Sora dreamt it. Looking around he was surrounded the same black mist as the first time. Doing what he did last time, Sora started walking around. And, right on schedule, the large bubbles started to rise up from the ground. Sora stopped and waited, expecting to hear the voice again. Only, this time, he heard nothing. Sora frowned.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is there anyone there?"

For a brief moment he didn't get a response. Then, the voice from before spoke.

_Who's there? _the voice asked. _Who are you?_

It was then that Sora had a small realization. The voice, whoever it belonged to, was talking to him through telepathy. It wasn't a disembodied voice after all. Perhaps then, maybe it could work both ways?

_My name's Sora,_ he spoke back mentally.

At first he didn't get any reply so for a second Sora thought that maybe his theory was wrong. Then…

_Sora…and that's your name right?_

_Well yeah, that's what I just said,_ Sora said. _What's your name?_

_Name…I'm…not sure_

Sora blinked. _You mean you don't even know your own name? That's a bit sad._

_The closet thing I know to my name is what the voices I hear tell me_

_Voices? What voices?_

_There are some voices I hear, they say some weird stuff that I can just vaguely hear._

_Well, what kind of things do they say?_

The voice was quiet for a second before responding. _They say things like "the experiment is going well" and "it seems to be maturing well" or things like that._

_Experiment? Then, those voices you hearing are probably scientists. And…maybe, maybe you're a part of this experiment._

_Yeah…yeah I think I am. I, remember once hearing the voices say something like "Subject M has progressed" or something rather. When they said that, I think they were talking about me._

_So, you're guessing that you're this "Subject M" they mentioned._

_Yes. _At that moment, the voice started to sound panicked again. _I don't like those scientists, I once heard them say, "This one should be just as strong as the first one. And hopefully it'll be easier to control."_

Sora frowned. _That certainly doesn't sound pleasant, anyone would be scared in your position._

_I—I don't like it here, I want to leave!_

_But, do you even know where you are? I mean, you must be in a lab if there are scientists._

_I don't know…I can sometimes hear the scientists complaining about a "windmill being too loud" or something. But that's all I know_

_A near a windmill huh? Maybe I could find out where you are, _Sora suggested. _I'm sure wherever you are, it's not somewhere good. But if I can find where you are, then maybe I can help you. Maybe get you outta there._

_You…you would do that? For…me?_

Sora smiled. _Why not? I mean, we're friends now…right?_

_Fri…ends? We're…friends._

Sora had to hold back some chuckles. From the sound of it, the voice seemed to be testing out the word "friends," like it never said it before.

_Don't worry, I promise, I'll do what I can to help you,_ Sora decided. _So, just try to wait as long as you can._

_Pro…mise,_ the voice spoke, sounding like it was getting farther away. No, more like it was falling into a deep sleep. Just as it was, Sora could faintly hear someone, someone calling his name.

* * *

Sora woke up to something poking his face. His azure eyes fluttering open, the first thing he saw was Avis and Nicolai looming over him. For a moment he wanted to yell out in surprise but the moment passed by too quick. Instead he just blinked and sat up.

"Jeez, I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up."

Sora looked to see Mia was standing a few feet away. She was fully dressed in a bright green tank, jean cargo shorts, plus her jean jacket and black combat boots from yesterday. She even tied up her blonde hair in pigtails. Her rainbow-colored bag was slung across her shoulders as she stood there, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Has anyone ever told you, you act like a real lazy bum?"

"Believe me you're not the first," Sora sighed getting up and scratching his head.

"Yeah well, Avis and Nicolai have been trying to wake you up for the past thirty minutes."

Sora didn't really respond. Instead he just walked over to his bag and pulled out some clothes to wear. While he was doing this Avis landed on his head and squawked.

"Morning to you too," Sora said, glancing up for a second before going back to getting some new clothes. Finally he pulled out a white shirt, a hooded jacket that was white on the bottom half and black on the top half, sleeves and hood, jean shorts, and some black and navy blue trainers.

"Yeah well, while you're changing, I'm going to go check on some things," Mia said, picking up her Egg. She then left leaving Sora alone with his Pokémon. Once she was gone he started to change out of his pajamas. He finished in about five minutes then picked up his Egg. Then, he headed towards the pond, sensing that was where Mia was. She was currently tossing some Pokémon food into the pond. The Pokémon eating the food all looked like fish. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

"_Seaking__—the Goldfish Pokémon. It's sharp, drill-like horn is capable of crushing even stone._

"_Horsea—the Dragon Pokémon. It is known to make it's nest in the shades of coral. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink then flees._

"_Carvanha—the Savage Pokémon. Carvanha have powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth able to chew through solid steel. Carvanha will form packs and attack any invaders in it's territory."_

Sora pocketed his Pokédex then walked over.

"Some more residents I'm guessing?"

"Some of the first residents actually," Mia said without looking up. "They actually come from all the way from the ocean, there's a small tunnel in the bottom of the pond here, the water for the pond comes from an underground spring deep in the mountain we're on."

Sora nodded then looked at the Pokémon in the pond. As he did he notice something. Frowning, he voiced his discovery.

"Are those…crystals in the pond?"

Mia nodded. "Yup, those crystals are…_special._ For one thing, they're Aura crystals like ours but different kind. These ones have 'bonded,' shall we say, with the Aura of a legendary Pokémon. It helps the entire Clearing actually."

"Helps how?"

"In different ways. Mainly it counteracts Darkrai's dark Aura so no one in the Clearing has nightmares."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Darkrai causes nightmares. Surprising I forgot that."

Mia giggled. "It's cool."

"But how come they're almost invisible. I didn't even notice them until I took a seriously close look."

"They're nearly completely transparent. So ready to get going?"

Sora grinned. "Let's be on our way."

* * *

The two teens had only managed to make it about halfway to the nearest town when Sora's Egg started flashing. It was around thirty minutes past noon while they were traveling through a forest on a dirt path. The two were discussing on whether or not to do a little sightseeing before heading to the Pokémon Center. While they were, Sora's Egg started to flash. It took both of them by surprise as they stopped in their tracks and stared at the now flashing Egg in disbelief.

"Wait…flashing Egg…didn't you say that that means it's hatching?" Sora stuttered.

"Yeah."

"SO THEN WHAT DO WE DO?! I'VE GOT AN EGG HATCHING HERE!"

"RUN TO THE POKÉMON CENTER DUH!"

Sora didn't argue. The two made a mad dash to Everot Town like death itself was on their trail. Once they were out of the forest the two could see the town just up ahead. Sora also noticed that on the other side of the town was a large windmill and building next to it. When he saw that Sora felt a twinge…_fear_ for a brief moment.

The feeling went away when Sora's Egg flashed again. Right now his main priority was the Egg. Knowing that, he continued running in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

About ten minutes later Sora, Mia, Axela, and Avis were all crowded around a table with Sora's Egg, sitting on a cushion with some electrodes placed all around the middle of the Egg. Nurse Joy and a Chansey were examining some computers while the Egg continued flashing. While they were all standing around in anxiety, another Chansey came into the room with a large bowl filled with water and some towels.

"How long Nurse Joy?" Mia asked.

"Very _very_ soon," she answered as she continued monitoring whatever was on the computer. Sora figured she was right when the Egg flashed repeatedly. Pretty soon the Egg glowed brightly. Everyone in the room watched as the light glowed brighter and brighter. Soon, the light started to die down. Sora saw that the Pokémon resting on the cushion with the electrodes now laying on the table, had a light pink egg-shaped body while the top of it's head had a curly pigtail-like outgrowth that looked like it was hair. On it's head was three small bumps that could also look like hair. The Pokémon had a pouch that surrounded the lower half of it's body.

The Pokémon very slowly lifted it's head and started to open it's eyes. And, those newly opened eyes soon fell onto Sora.

"_Happiny!"_ the pink Pokémon cried, as it ran across the table only to jump into his arms. _"Happiny!"_

"Congratulations on your newly hatched Happiny," Nurse Joy smiled. "And…apparently she may have imprinted _you_ on being her daddy."

"Cool." Sora's expression soon turned into disbelief. "Wait…_what_?!"

Mia laughed. "Sorry but it's a common thing. When a newly hatched Pokémon first hatches the first person/Pokémon they see they imprint as their parent."

"Great," Sora groaned. "There's something I wasn't looking forward to."

"It's okay. I've been dealing with the same thing ever since Axela hatched," Mia said, patting Axela on the head. "She _still_ believes I'm her mom."

"It's hard to change a Pokémon's mind once it's imprinted on someone," Nurse Joy stated. "Anyway though, Happiny needs to take her first bath. Once that's done she'll need to have a check-up."

"I think _daddy _should help with the bath," Mia chuckled, poking Sora in the side. "Plus while you're doing that I can search for a stone for Happiny."

Sora blinked. "Why does she need a stone?"

"You see Happiny eventually evolve into Chansey, and so to imitate them, they place a stone in their pouch just like Chansey have."

"Oh."

"Right, which is why, I'll go find one while you give her a bath," Mia said as she left with Axela.

"Okay then, time for your bath then Happiny," Sora said, placing Happiny in the bowl of water. Happiny splashed the water a bit but thankfully didn't make a mess. After Chansey handed Sora a towel he started to wash Happiny. She seemed to be enjoying the bath as she continued to splash the water every so often.

Once he was done with that he started to dry off Happiny who giggled and laughed.

"Oh she just looks as precious as a primrose," Nurse Joy commented.

"Primrose…how about we call you that then," Sora said, looking at Happiny. "Does Primrose sound good to you?"

Happiny cheered and waved her arms in the air. Sora chuckled. Primrose it was then.

"I'm back!" Mia announced as she entered the room pushing a small cart filled with a large assortment of rocks. "And we found _plenty_ of rocks."

"Oh gee, I never would have guessed," Sora chuckled.

"Hey Nurse Joy, you got a rock polisher somewhere?"

"There's one in the back. I'll go get it."

While Nurse Joy was doing that Sora and Mia searched through all the rocks to find one suitable for Primrose. Neither of the rocks they found were good enough. They were already halfway into the cart when Nurse Joy returned with the rock polisher.

"Hey I think this one will do!" Mia grinned, presenting a decent sized smooth looking stone. "I'll get to polishing it up."

* * *

Mia spent about twenty minutes polishing up the rock for Primrose. Or Prim, as Sora was beginning to call her for short. During that time Sora scanned Prim with his Pokédex.

"_Happiny__—the Playhouse Pokémon. It loves round white objects and carries around a round stone in it's pouch that resembles an egg. It will also give it to people that it likes or trusts."_

"And _viola_!" Mia grinned. "A perfect stone for Prim! Here, see if she'll take it."

Sora took the rounded stone then showed it to Prim. She looked at it for a moment then happily placed it in her pouch. Soon she started to jump around happily.

"I think that's a positive enough response. Looks like she loves it."

Mia let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. To be honest I don't think I would be able to make another one as good as that."

Avis then landed next to Prim and started to sniff her. "Hey buddy, looks like we got a new addition to the family. Meet Prim."

Avis tilted his head this way and that, squawked, then perched himself on Sora's shoulder.

"Well, time to use that Poké Ball that came with Prim's case. After all, you _were _planning on catching her sometime soon right?"

"I was getting to that."

Sora picked the Poké Ball off from the top of the case, enlarged it, then turned to face Prim.

"So Prim, feel like traveling with us? I can guarantee that we'll have plenty of adventures."

"_Happiny! Happiny!"_ Prim gleefully stated, jumping up and down.

Sora smiled then tossed the Poké Ball at Prim. Prim happily jumped towards the Poké Ball, letting herself be caught. The Poké Ball then landed back into Sora's hands right afterwards.

"So, one Egg hatched, two more to go," Mia smirked, poking Prim's Poké Ball.

* * *

**And there you have it! Sora's a daddy! XD Just kidding just kidding :P Anyway, until next chapter!**


	11. A new provenance!

**And here we have the 11th chapter finally. Sorry for the wait guys! Wasn't sure how long I wanted to make this :P**

* * *

After Prim's check-up, the two teens headed to the Contest Hall in order to register for the Contest. Along the way to the hall Sora glanced at the windmill and the building next to it. Mia noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Hey, do you know what that building over there is for?"

Mia frowned then looked to where Sora was pointing. "No, that building's new. Along with that windmill. Maybe someone at the Contest Hall will know. Why? What about it?"

"I just...got a bad feeling about that place."

"Yeah well, let's just get to the Contest Hall for now."

Sora didn't fully like it, but he followed Mia, casting one last glare at the building.

* * *

The Contest Hall was about close to being the size of a stadium. Mia lead Sora over to the front counter. As she walked over she pulled out her Pokédex.

"Pardon me," Mia said, getting the attention of the clerk lady. "I'd like to renew my Contest Pass as well as register for the Pokémon Contest."

The lady nodded then Mia placed her Pokédex in a slot that opened up in front of her. Sora then looked up onto the large screen that was on the wall to see Mia's picture, obviously one from the past since her hair was shorter and she looked younger, along with some other details (pictures of Pokémon Ribbons, Badges, and other things). A few seconds later Mia grabbed her Pokédex from the slot as the lady handed her a purple card, her Contest Pass.

"And here's an extra Ball Capsule, some seals, another Ribbon Case, and a copy of the rule book," the lady said, handing those to Mia as well. Mia took them all then finally noticed Sora's confused look then realized that he had no idea of what was really going on.

"Whoops, you're probably clueless here huh?"

"Oh, would you like to register as well?" the lady smiled.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Honestly I'm not completely sure. I dunno if Contests are my thing really."

"Well you can register now at least. That way if you do decide to take part in a Contest you don't have to worry about getting a Contest Pass," the lady commented.

Sora thought about that for awhile. The lady had a point there. Sora shrugged. Why not?

"So you need my Pokédex right?" he asked reaching into his backpack. As he pulled out his Pokédex, a stream of light came from his backpack and soon Prim appeared, dancing up and down excitedly.

"Oh, do you want to be in a Contest Prim?" Mia smiled. Sora could tell by her tone she was joking at first, but Prim seemed to take her seriously because Prim started to jump up and down then raced around Sora's legs. "Oh wow, I think she really does want to be in a Contest."

"Then looks like it's a good idea that I'm getting a Contest Pass," Sora chuckled as he placed his own Pokédex in the same slot as Mia had previously had. While he was doing this Prim was still racing around Sora's legs while Avis flew down and intercepted her path, he started squawking at her, telling her that if she kept running around like she was doing there she might fall and hurt herself.

As this was going on Sora's info showed up on the screen, though there wasn't a lot of details shown since he only recently became a Trainer after all. Not long he got his Pokédex back then the lady gave Sora a dark green Contest Pass. She also gave him a navy blue Ribbon Case to him, his own Ball Capsule, an envelope containing some Seals, and his own rule book.

"Thanks a lot," Sora thanked, as he placed his Ribbon Case in his pack, but looked at the Ball Capsule and Seals in confusion. "So...these are for...?"

Mia laughed. "Right, I think now would be a nice time for an explanation. But explaining alone is hard so I'll just demonstrate too."

Mia started by pulling out Gloria's Poké Ball then placed the Poké Ball into the Ball Capsule, closed it, then placed one of her Seals, which Sora noticed looked like a sticker with a picture of a yellow musical half note, right on it.

"See, Ball Capsules and Seals are used to give Pokémon a grand entrance. First you place the Poké Ball in the Ball Capsule, stick a Seal on top, then let out the Pokémon."

Mia did as she said and threw the Poké Ball into the air. Along with the usual flash of light, Gloria appeared with yellow half notes orbiting around her. Gloria, probably going along with the demonstration, used Psychic to cause all the notes to collide together to cause a shower of sparkles to rain down on all of them.

"See? Just like that. Sinnoh isn't the only region who likes to go all out for Pokémon Contests."

"So how bout it Prim?" Sora asked, kneeling next to the newly hatched Pokémon. "Feel like being in a Contest?"

Prim nodded enthusiastically. Mia giggled. "Enthusiasm is good. But if that's the case we'll need to on some combinations with her. Although..." Mia soon started to frown. "Honestly, Prim just hatched not even an hour ago. Maybe having her in a Contest might not be in a good idea so soon. Maybe we should wait until the next Contest, or just have Prim only compete in the Appeals Round and have either Avis or Nicolai compete in the Battle Round."

Sora blinked. "Come again?"

Mia sighed. "I'll explain later." Mia's eyes widened like she just remembered something. "That's right." She turned to the lady. "Excuse me, but do you know what the building just on the outskirts out of town is? The one with the windmill?"

The lady frowned for a moment. "Ah, that's a Pokémon Laboratory that was built six months ago. They use the windmill next to it to generate power for themselves so they don't have to use any of the city's power for their research. Actually, there's been some rumors about that lab that the town's people spread. I don't know any of the rumors myself but I know that none of them are really friendly."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "So it is a lab then," he muttered. "A lab with a windmill..."

Mia frowned. "Is there something wrong Sora? You've been acting a bit weird today. What's your problem with this research lab anyway?"

Sora glanced around at all the people in the Contest Hall. Sora suggested for them to go back to the Pokémon Center so they could talk. Mia looked at him uncertainly for a moment but nodded.

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Mia asked. The two teens had gone back to the Pokémon Center and were currently in the room they planned to spend the night in until they moved on. Sora sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk opposite to Mia, petting Prim on the head.

"You remember that dream I mentioned yesterday to Scott?"

Mia frowned but nodded. Sora then went on to explain the dream he had last night. Mia nodded every so often while he did. Her expression looking more and more grim as he did.

"And you think that the lab just outside of town is the lab that this voice told you about?" Sora nodded. "Well, considering the lab is a Pokémon Lab, it's safe to bet that whoever you were talking to was a Pokémon. One with strong psychic powers. After all, being able to make a telepathic link from so far away, I don't think I've even heard of something like that. In fact, maybe the reason was because of a mixture of strong psychic power and maybe due to Aura."

Sora leaned forward. "Like with what happened with Darkrai you mean?"

Mia nodded. "Maybe another reason why this Pokémon was able to talk to you was because maybe it's Aura is similar to yours or something?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. You know more about Aura than I do."

Mia frowned then fingered her Aura crystal that was resting in her hands. She had subconsciously taken it out of her pocket while Sora was explaining and kept a tight grip on it, as if she was holding onto some sort of hope that this wasn't going to turn into a huge problem. Sora doubted that was going to happen.

"Well if we're going to get any answers then we need to investigate that lab," Mia said after awhile.

"Think that's a good idea?" Sora frowned.

"Got any better ideas?" Mia countered. Sora didn't say anything. Mia sighed. "As far as I can tell our best bet is to at least learn as much as we can about that lab. Then we'll go from there."

Sora nodded. If this was the first part in helping keeping his promise then he was all for it.

* * *

"Seems pretty normal to me," Mia frowned. Sadly Sora couldn't help but agree. For the past five minutes they had been sitting on a cliff that was placed right over the lab, giving them a perfect view of the building.

"Hey Sora." Sora turned to Mia. "See if you can sense the Aura of the Pokémon you made contact with. That'd be the best way of making sure that this is the place."

"Heh, probably should have thought of that earlier," Sora chuckled sheepishly. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Sora gripped his necklace as he closed his eyes. Pretty soon he got a mental layout of the entire lab. It was only one story and had five small rooms with one large room in the back of the lab. Sora could sense not that many people in the lab but he _could_ sense one strong presence coming from the lab. As far as he could sense, the presence in the lab was that of a Pokémon.

"That's the place," Sora said, opening his eyes.

"Yeah...and I was right," Mia said, opening her eyes as well. "The Aura of the Pokémon in there...their Aura really is similar to yours."

"And that can make it easier for it to talk to me?"

"As far as I know." Mia looked back down at the lab with narrowed eyes. "Hey, maybe you should try contacting the Pokémon in there. That could help us get an even better inside layout of the lab."

"And I do that how?"

"Try conveying your thoughts by connecting to the other Aura. I know that some people and Pokémon can use Aura to talk to each other telepathically."

Sora looked at her for a moment then back at the lab. He let out a long sigh then closed his eyes yet again. He sensed the Aura within the lab again, this time focusing solely on that Aura.

_Hey,_ Sora spoke mentally. _It's me. Sora. Are you there?_

Sora only heard silence...more silence...

_Sora?_

Sora perked up. No doubt about it.

_I'm here. I found the lab. The one with the windmill next to it._

_ You mean you really made it...?_

Sora nodded, though he knew the only one who could see this was Mia.

_I promised didn't I? Anyway, I brought a friend along with me who wants to help too._

_ So...that's the person I'm sensing is with you?_

_ Yeah. Don't worry, we're here to get you out of that lab. But she's wondering if maybe you could somehow give us a better layout of the lab from the inside?_

_ A layout...? Yeah...I-I think I can do that._

Next minute Sora felt a sharp pain in his head. Then he found himself _inside_ the lab. He looked around to see that there were some computers and some machines within the room. No...he wasn't really inside the lab. Sora was just looking through the eyes of the Pokémon. This was evident because Sora looked to be in a large tube of some sort that was filled with some unknown pale blue liquid.

_So this is the lab?_ Sora asked looking around.

_Yes, but this is all I can show you. It's all I've ever seen._

_ This'll do fine for us. Just hang on a little longer. You'll be out of that lab by the end of today no doubt!_

Sora opened his eyes then looked to Mia. He told her about the layout of the lab. Mia nodded then looked to the lab building. She kept pacing around while muttering to herself. A few minutes later she turned to Sora.

"Alright, think I got a good enough plan," she said. "Unfortunately I don't think we can get Gloria to teleport us in and out judging from what you told me about the lab. Since they have a Psychic-type in there they have a scanner that detects psychic power. We use Gloria and they'll find out in a split second. That and chances are they have some equipment that can cancel _out_ psychic powers. That leaves us with the option of sneaking in, getting your friend, sneaking back out.

"And I think the way we can do that is through a distraction. And that's what me and Crimson will do. (Trust me, Crimson's going to _jump_ at the chance to cause some chaos.) While we got all the attention you go in and get your friend."

Sora nodded. That sounded like a good plan. He just hoped that it wasn't going to go awry. Sora chided himself for thinking that way. Sora looked to Mia.

"Let's do this. I've got a promise to keep."

* * *

Sora kept his back against the wall, peering around the corner, while he waited for Mia and Crimson to start the distraction. He anxiously tapped his leg as he waited.

Sora finally saw Mia stand in front of the building with Crimson's Poké Ball in her hand. A mischevious grin appeared on her face as she shouted at the top of her lungs, "ALOHA SCIENCE FREAKS!"

Sora had to sputter a laugh. He could tell from her expression that she was having _way_ too much fun with this.

Sora could hear some footsteps heading towards the entrance. Moment of truth. He watched as scientists, and some security guards from the looks of it, came flooding out of the building.

One of the scientists stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing here kid? This is a private research lab. If you know what's good for you you'll leave now."

"Oh sure I'll leave." Mia started to grin wickedly with a bit of a crazed look in her eyes. "I'll _leave_ you with the company of my friend! Crimson! Time for some fun!"

Mia threw Crimson's Ball into the air which let out a stream of light. That light became Crimson who let out a stream of flames right at the scientist's feet which caused him to stumble backwards. While this was happening Sora climbed in through the window and into the building. He made a mad dash to the back of the building where the lab was. Along the way he tried to make sure to avoid the security cameras while he did. He didn't need to let himself get caught on footage while he was doing this.

In no time flat Sora finally reached the lab. He opened the door and stepped in. Sora stopped in his tracks when he did. The lab was exactly as he had "saw" it thanks to the Pokémon_—_whom was residing in the larbe tubes that were in the back, filled with the same pale blue liquid that he also "saw." The Pokémon though, was a humanoid-looking one that had some feline features. It's body was a grayish-purple that appeared to have a purple underside along with a long purple tail. It's arms were crossed but he could see three circular digits instead of fingers.

The Pokémon in the tube tilted it's head up a bit.

_Sora?_

Sora gave a small smile. _I'm right here. Time to get you out of here._

Sora walked up to the large tube and tapped on the glass. The Pokémon's head twitched.

_That's loud you know._

_ Sorry, just testing to see how thick the glass was. Pretty thick...but I can think I can break it. No sweat._

Sora stepped back and glanced around, making sure that there was no way he could let someone see what he was about to do. Seeing that there was no cameras or anything. Sora placed a hand on the glass then concentrate. Okay, so maybe using magic might not be the best idea. But it sure would make breaking the glass easier. Focusing hard Sora used a concentrated Fira spell to heat up the glass a bit. Once he figured it was hot enough he brought out the Keyblade, another, maybe not-so-good idea, then struck the glass right where he heated it.

The glass broke with no problem causing the liquid to pour out and glass shards to go everywhere. Sora quickly dismissed the Keyblade. The Pokémon sat on the bottom of the now broken tube. Slowly, it opened it's eyes. It blinked for a moment, then looked at Sora with it's purple eyes.

"Hey there," Sora grinned.

The Pokémon blinked then actually _floated_ out of the tube then hovered in the air while looking at Sora.

"So? Glad to finally be out of that oversized test tube?"

The Pokémon smiled. _Y-yeah._

"Alright well we better get out of here. No telling how long Mia and Crimson can keep the attention of the scientists and security guards."

_Good idea, _the Pokémon nodded.

* * *

Getting out was a lot easier than getting in. Sora managed to get the two of them back out through the exact same window he got in. Sora peered over the corner again to see the scientists scrambling about while Crimson continued spreading fire everywhere while the security guards were attempting to catch Mia, who seemed to be doing a splendid job of avoiding them while taunting them.

Sora signaled to her that he was out while she slid under the legs of a security guard who tried to make a grab at her. She nodded to him then called out Gloria.

"Gloria! Teleport quick!"

_"Gardevoir,"_ she nodded. A second later, they were gone.

* * *

"So...what kind of Pokémon are you?" Mia a sked.

_Um...I don't really know..._

"Well let's see if the Pokédex can figure that out for us," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out.

_"This Pokémon was created recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon."_

Both Mia and Sora looked at each other for a moment. Okay, that was _werid._

"Uh, explaination?" Sora asked.

"Created from Mew," Mia muttered. "Created from Mew."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it said that."

"No that's not it. I think I heard of a Pokémon that was created from Mew. One with a 'savage heart.' Oh I _know_ this one!"

While Mia was doing this, Sora looked to the Pokémon in question. It didn't seem to enjoy the whole _most-savage-heart-among-Pokémon_ part. Sora didn't blame it. Prim had appeared out of her Poké Ball some time ago and was trying to cheer it up. She was hopping around and everything.

"I got it!" Mia declared. "Now I remember. _Mewtwo!_ That's what you are!"

Sora blinked. "'Mewtwo?'"

Mia nodded. "I heard this rumor once. About a group of scientists who tried to clone a Mew. But instead of doing that they also _messed_ with the genes in attempts to try and create 'the world's strongest Pokémon' and what not. The scientists succeeded I think. Remember what you told us? How you overheard the scientists that created you said things like 'This one should be as strong as the first one and it'll be easier to control'? They were comparing you to the first Mewtwo! The first Mewtwo rebeled against the scientists that created it!

"They must have created _this_ Mewtwo using some of the data from the first attempt. Plus, they _did_ call you 'Subject M' right? _M_ for either Mew or Mewtwo! It all makes sense!"

_So...I'm another...Mewtwo?_

"It looks like it," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "But...being called 'Mewtwo' seem more like a title instead of a name?"

"Yeah kinda does doesn't it?" Mia turned to the Mewtwo. "So how about we call you something else? Um...Sora you got any ideas?"

"Uh...what about Gen? You know, short for genesis?"

_Yeah. I like that!_

Mia giggled and clapped. "Looks like we got that settled. Well, it's nice to meet you Gen." Mia then pouted and crossed her arms. "Although, I think that Gen still hasn't fully matured. I mean, Gen's kinda..._young_ looking don't you think?"

Sora shrugged. But he did have to somewhat agree. Gen was only three-feet-tall and Mia was right. Gen _did_ look young.

"Least Gen didn't have to spend a lot of time stuck in that lab?"

Mia chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. So Gen, what _do_ you plan to do now that you're free from those scientists?"

Gen frowned. _I was...hoping to go with you two. I wanna learn more about the world and the people and Pokémon in it. Plus...I don't want to be alone anymore._

"And you won't be," Sora smiled. "We're friends now so we won't leave you alone. Right?"

"Course not!"

Gen smiled. _Then...I can really go with you guys?_

The two teens nodded, smiling. Mia then poked Sora in the arm. She made a _go on_ gesture while pointing to Gen. He was confused at first but he got the message. Sora pulled out a Poké Ball then looked to Gen. Gen, understanding as well, nodded. Sora tossed the Poké Ball into the air. Gen smacked the Poké Ball with his tail, allowing himself to be caught. And just like earlier, back with Prim, the Poké Ball landed back in his hands.

"Wow," Mia snickered. "Two new Pokémon in less than five hours. You're turning into quite the Trainer."

Sora smiled and shook his head. "More like, two new friends."

* * *

**And there you have it! To be honest though, there are some parts of this chapter that I like and parts I don't like. But anyway, a bit of an explanation behind the whole "Mewtwo" thing. See, I was rewatching the first movie and I couldn't help but think, "What would happen if some _other_ scientists tried to clone a Mew and make another Mewtwo?" And then THIS happened. Yet another "what if." XD Anyway, just to let you guys know, Gen is the same age as Mewtwo was in _The Birth of Mewtwo. _Until next time! :)**


	12. Making new plans

**Omigosh guys! I am SOOOOO sorry! I forgot to work on this! I started to work on other stories (some that aren't here on FanFiction, since I might upload a new story, but I'm still not sure). And then when I actually remembered to work on this chapter I ended up making it longer than I originally planned :P Anyway, here's chapter 12 guys!**

* * *

**A few hours later, Sora and **Mia were busy training for the Contest. Though, it was mainly Sora who was going through the training. Seeing as he had no idea how to even be _in_ a Contest. Mia told him that there were two rounds in a Contest. An appeals round where Coordinators show off their Pokémon. And a battle round where Coordinators take part in Contest Battles, which were similar to regular battles but they had to show off their Pokémon _while_ battling.

Sure, all that _sounded_ easy, but turns out it was a lot harder than it looked. Sora had been through some tough training over the years thanks to his adventures, but training to perform in front of people with a newly hatched and very energetic Pokémon? This was a whole new ball park for him.

"Okay, one last time," Mia said, in a tone that reminded Sora of his old soccer coach. "Let's see the routine one more time."

Sora nodded. "Alright Prim, once more. Let's show them what you've got!"

Sora threw Prim's Poké Ball into the air. The Poké Ball let her own in the usual shower of light and thanks to the Seal that he had placed on the Ball Capsule, she also appeared surrounded by large pink hearts.

"Prim use Pound!"

_"Happiny!"_ Prim cried out as her left hand glowed white. Prim then proceeded to pound all the hearts with her hand caused them to explode in pink sparkles.

"Alright Prim, time to use Charm!"

Prim hopped in place while having her arms spread out with new pink hearts popped into existence everytime she waved them. Then, under Sora's orders, she used Pound on those hearts as well making them share the same fate as the first hearts. Only this time Prim was hopping around while using Pound. And from the look on Prim's face showed she was having fun.

"Perfect!" Mia sang while she applauded. Prim ran up to Sora and jumped into his arms.

"Hear that, you're practically a raising star," Sora joked.

"But that only takes care of the Appeals round. Now you just have to worry about training for the second round."

Sora groaned. "Great, more performance training."

Mia laughed. "Oh this round isn't as bad. All you have to do is battle your opponent while still making it seem flashy. If you want me to be honest, this round isn't that difficult once you think about it. No worries, we can have a practice Contest battle. Now, since Prim is newly hatched like I stated earlier, it's not really a good idea for her to be in a battle just yet. She still needs a lot more training at least. So either Avis or Nicolai will have to do."

Sora looked to Avis, Nicolai, and Gen who were all standing, or floating in Gen's case, off to the side. Avis was resting on Nicolai's head while Gen was just levitating in mid-air.

"Hey Avis, what about you?" Sora called. "You like showing your skills off. Where better to show them off than in a Contest battle?"

Avis nodded then flew over to Sora and perched on his shoulder. Sora turned to Mia.

"So who are you going to use?"

"Starlight of course," Mia answered as she started to walk away from Sora. Once she was about ten feet away from him she turned around, then pulled out Starlight's Poké Ball. Soon she called Starlight out who appeared surrounded by large multicolored stars.

"Starlight, use Rapid Spin!"

"Avis—use Peck."

And with that, the practice battle began.

* * *

Two hours later, Sora, Mia, and all their Pokémon were all resting after the practice battle they had. After the first practice battle, that lasted only five minutes since that's how long normal Contest battles last, they had another one to make sure that Sora got the hang of them. Once the second battle was over, Mia just discussed some possible combinations with Sora.

While she did, Gen was listening too. The whole time Sora and Mia were having their practice battles Gen watched eagerly. When Mia made note of this Gen just told them that it enjoyed watching the battles. Gen found them to be very interesting.

_It looks like a lot of fun too,_ Gen also said. _I wish I could see a real Contest._

"Glad to hear that but unfortunately I don't know a way for you to do that," Mia frowned. "Seeing as how you're a rare Pokémon (that and we broke you out of the lab that's just on the outskirts of this town), I just can't think of a way to sneak you into the Contest Hall to see the Contest. I'm real sorry Gen."

_It's okay. It's the thought that counts right?_

"Although, now that I think about it, I think it would be a good idea to leave this town right after the Contest. I mean, the scientists are probably looking for us right now. If not us then they'll be looking for Gen."

"Yeah that's true," Sora sighed, laying down on the grass. "Kinda makes me wonder whether or not we should even enter this Contest and not wait for another one."

Mia thought about that for a moment. "Well, if we go to the Pokémon Center then we can see when and where the next Contest is. In fact, I think that's a better idea. Better safe than sorry right? Not just that but it'll give you more time to work on your combinations and stuff."

"Sounds good to me. The more distance we put between us and that lab the better."

"So it's agreed then. Alright, let's finish resting up then head down to the Pokémon Center. And we'll go from there. Sounds like a plan."

Mia then went back to polishing her Egg. At her side was Axela who was sleeping peacefully. All the rest of her Pokémon were all lounging about, enjoying the afternoon. Sora looked to see that Nicolai was resting in the shade of a tree. Avis was playing tag with Prim by flying around with Prim chasing him. Gen was just floating around, glancing at various things, the sun, the sky, the trees, and a bunch of other things. Trying to take in as much as it could as far as Sora could tell.

Sora just laid back down on the grass and enjoyed the afternoon.

* * *

"Now let's see here, from what it says here, the next Pokémon Contest is in Bellister City, that's about two days from here. The actual Contest is next week, on Thursday," Nurse Joy said, looking at her computer.

Mia nodded. "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy nodded back as Mia rejoined with Sora.

"So, you get all that?"

Sora nodded. "We have a two day trip to make it to the next Contest then we have to wait three more days until the actual Contest itself takes place. Doesn't seem all that bad to me."

"Ready to go then?"

Sora stood up, holding out his arm which allowed Avis to perch on it (and winced when Avis accidentally scratched his arm with his talons. Sora figured they'd have to work on that).

Mia let out a quick giggle at that as she picked up her Egg from the bench. With that in-hand the two left the Pokémon Center, figuring the sooner they left the town the better. Like Sora had mentioned earlier, the more distance they put between this town, more specifically the scientists at the lab, and themselves the better. Plus it would give them more time for Sora to work on his Contest skills, as was previously discussed as well.

As they walked out of town they kept a resentful eye on the lab. Walking past it, the two actually expected some kind of trouble. Maybe the scientists come bursting out of the lab screaming for payback. Or maybe the security guards come out guns a-blazing or something.

Course as they walked by, nothing happened. That left Sora with a suspicious feeling. Just to be safe, Sora used Aura to see what the deal was. The surprising thing, he sensed the lab was completely empty. That just made him more suspicious. Sora told Mia about this as they were leaving Everot Town behind them. Mia frowned.

"So you sensed it too? Honestly I thought I was just sensing wrong. But if that lab's already empty in just five hours...that may not be a good sign. It could mean future trouble if we ever come across them again. And no offense, but I think the chances of running into those guys again are pretty high."

"I agree," Sora said. "Knowing my luck, it'll probably be sooner than we would like."

"Then in the meantime, we should probably try and find out what those guys were up to. I have some friends who can help us find out. I'm pretty sure they'd love to hear about this anyway. I'll try to contact them when we get to Bellister City."

Sora nodded then looked back once more, just in time to see the lab right before it was too far out of sight.

* * *

After about three hours of walking down Route 3, the two teens decided to make camp since the sun was starting to set. Once they were done doing that, after all the two just had to roll out their sleeping bags, Mia started to make some dinner. Sora was still a bit amazed that Mia could fit a small cooking pot with legs in her backpack (then again it _was_ a bit of a large backpack) then used Crimson's tail flame as the source of heat. Sora had to suppress snickers at the sight of Crimson having to stand still, which Sora could tell was something he wasn't really enjoying, just so Mia could cook some soup for their dinner.

Just smelling the Tamato soup made Sora's stomach growl a bit. Wow, he didn't even realize how hungry he was until now. That's a bit sad. But not really unexpected actually. Sora was, somehow, always able to forgot about how hungry he would be if he was busy doing something else and things like that. Riku and Kairi would always make fun of him for it.

Sora frowned a bit at that. Sora wondered, just what were they doing right about now? Probably looking everywhere for him no doubt. Or they were probably just waiting on the islands for him to come back. After all, while Sora was out looking for Riku, Kairi waited alone of the islands for the both of them.

Sora sighed then gazed at the sky. Oddly enough, he remembered something from Kairi's letter that he received when Riku and him were at the Dark Meridian. Ever since he had read that letter he really couldn't help but wonder, did all the worlds really share the same sky? It certainly was something to think about.

_Who knows,_ Sora thought as he laid down on the grass. _Maybe we'll never really know._

Sora just kept his gaze on the sky, and before he knew it, it was nighttime and Mia had finished dinner. She handed him a bowl of soup then started to eat her own. All while doing this the Pokémon ate their own respective food that Mia had placed down earlier. Sora found it a bit funny that Axela had finished her bowl of food first. The Axew practically inhaled the food instead of eating it.

Two hours later, once everyone was done with their dinner and everything was put away, Sora and Mia got ready for bed. Though right before Sora went to sleep that night, he cast one last glance at the night sky, gazing at the twinkling stars, then fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Sora slept great (which he was thankful for). So when he woke up the next morning, he didn't really mind that he had a full day of walking ahead of him. After waking up, he got ready for the day. Mia had woken up before him and was already ready to go.

After getting dressed in a simple red hooded shirt, denim vest, jeans, and sneakers, the two were off. At first they just walked in silence. But after a few hours of walking, the two heard thunder, then looked up to see storm clouds gathering.

"Oh boy, looks like it's going to storm," Mia groaned.

"Think there's someplace nearby where we can wait it out?"

"Well we won't know standing around here."

Sora nodded then the two started to run. Along the way, the rain started to come down. Soft at first, then it started to downpour sometime later on. Just what they needed. Sora and Mia tried to sense if there was any place up ahead that they could take shelter in. Thankfully there was. Even more thankful it wasn't that far off.

Knowing that, the two ran even faster. The teens wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible. But after arriving in front of this place they stopped to examine the place. It was an abandoned mansion from the looks of it. It didn't look run down, like it was abandoned recently, but the mansion did seem to be in some needs of a few repairs at least.

Remembering that they wanted to get out of the rain the two headed inside. Once inside they tried to dry off their clothes and stuff. While the two of them did this Sora took a look around. They were in the main foyer but there wasn't much light, so he couldn't make out a lot of details. All he could really see was that there was a large staircase leading to the second floor, about two doors on the left, two on the right, and one on the right of the stairs. Course, while they were drying off, Sora couldn't help but think about easily they had entered the place. The door was unlocked, but why was that? That gave Sora a bad feeling. Maybe Mia and him shouldn't just relax just yet.

"There's something in here," Mia said suddenly. Sora turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"What I just said, there's something in here. A Pokémon from what I'm sensing. But I can't tell what kind."

"Well, for now we'll just wait out the storm in here. No need to go exploring or anything like that right now. Besides, if anything happens we've got our Pokémon to help us out right?"

Mia nodded. Even so she still kept her gaze on one of the doors on the right.

The storm didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Mia and Sora stayed in the middle of the foyer the whole time. They kept a watchful eye for whatever Pokémon was in this mansion. They knew for a fact one was in here, probably a Ghost-type or something. They figured that searching for the Pokémon not be the best idea. Instead, they thought it would be best to just let the Pokémon come to them, if it would anyway. Plus, since apparently most Ghost-types tended to scare people, if it really _was_ a Ghost-type, then it was safe to say that it would show up eventually.

While they waited, Sora and Mia discussed future plans. They had previously agreed for Mia to tell Jasper and Rip about the Pokémon Lab where they found Gen, they would probably be better suited to deal with them since they were Rangers. Another thing they talked about was what they planned on doing once they reached Bellister City, was to register for the Contest, and then register for the Pokémon League, since they had actually forgotten to do that while in Everot Town. Another thing they wanted to do was try and find any information they could on how to track down Palkia. Bellister City had a large library that could be of some use to them.

Other than that, there wasn't much else to plan. Other than to go from there.

A snapping noise caught the attention of the two. Sora and Mia instantly stood up, fully alert. But after they did, a stream of light came out from both of Sora and Mia's bags. The two turned around to look to see that Gen and Menace had appeared. Menace ran in front of Mia, and spread his arms out, probably intending to defend Mia in case she needed. Sora thought the act was kind of noble of him, but Mia only placed a hand on her head and sighed. Gen levitated over then floated next to Sora.

_Something is heading this way,_ Gen said, eyes set on the staircase.

"Can you tell what it is?" Sora asked.

_Other than it's probably a Ghost-type Pokémon? No._

_That probably explains why Menace showed up out of the Pokémon Mia has with her,_ Sora thought. _Menace must have sensed the Ghost-type too. And maybe that's why he's so defensive now._

Sora and Mia then heard a thumping noise. As they waited, it got louder. Meaning whatever was causing the noise was getting closer. Soon an object slowly came into view as it hopped down the stairs. Sora and Mia blinked.

"Is that…a microwave oven?" Mia asked in disbelief. Sora wasn't sure what to say. Surely enough, a standard microwave oven was hopping down the stairs. Finally it stopped once it had reached the floor. Sora, Gen, Mia, and Menace all stood at the ready. They all watched as the microwave soon began to shudder tremendously. Soon it started to be incased as a red glow. Some of that red glow turned into two arms, and the microwave itself turned orange. Not long after…a pair of eyes had appeared on the microwave too.

Sora flinched at the sight of them. Even more so when he heard a high-pitched laughter. He knew it was obviously coming from the microwave.

The door on the microwave soon opened and soon a powerful red-orange flame came shooting out. Gen was the firs to react. Gen placed itself in front of Sora and the others and a large blue barrier appeared, prevent the flames from getting anywhere near any of them.

"Alright, I don't know what you are but you're going down! Menace use Shadow Punch!"

Menace stepped forward just as he raised one of his arms. As he did, purple sparks traveled down his arm and gathered at his fist. Soon he punched the air, causing a massive black fist to go speeding through the air that had purple sparks go flying from it. The microwave tried to hop out of the way but was unable to do so fast enough. The fist sent the microwave flying and straight into the wall. It shattered upon collision.

"Well that was easy," Sora grumbled.

"A bit _too_ easy," Mia agreed.

_Hey, look!_

The four watched as the red glow died down and the microwave turned to normal. What appeared _out_ of the microwave was something else though. Whatever it was, it was shaped like a lightning rod or something rather, surrounded by blue electricity. Mia took her Pokédex out and scanned it.

"_Rotom__—the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom enjoys playing small jokes on people and Pokémon alike, and does so by embedding it's plasma body into nearby electronic devices."_

Sora turned to the Pokémon. "So, you're a Rotom?"

The Pokémon flashed Sora a grin.

"So, showing up while possessing a microwave oven…is your idea of a joke?"

The Pokémon's grin faltered.

"Well," Mia said taking a step forward. "At least no one got hurt…I guess?"

"Yeah, that's why it fired at us."

Gen then levitated over to Rotom. For awhile the two just looked at each other, but Sora and Mia figured they were having a telepathic conversation or something. While they were doing this, Mia returned Menace to his Poké Ball. By the time she was done, Gen turned to them.

_Rotom says that it's sorry about using Overheat and stuff. It says that it acts as guardian to this mansion even though the owner passed away recently._

"So then you were just doing your job then." Mia smiled. "Well I guess that makes up for something. And we're sorry for intruding."

"_Ro__—Rotom. Rotom rotom,"_ Rotom said, levitating over along with Gen.

_It says that if we want, we can stay here until the storm passes over._

"Yeah, we got that. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"_Rotom rotom!"_

Mia giggled. "Aw, that's nice of you. But we'll be fine. There's just no telling how long the storm will be here."

Rotom nodded.

"Hey, I have some Pokémon food if you want some," Mia offered. Rotom grinned and hastily floated over as Mia pulled out a can of Pokémon food. Sora laughed and watched as Rotom practically devoured the food that Mia gave it. Okay then, looks like this little detour was going to be interesting.

* * *

**There's chapter 12 :) Hope you guys liked it! And thank you guys for all the reviews! And to Owlkid, the newest reviewer, I would LOVE to be able to update this story immediately too. But unfortunately I'm only human ^-^; But I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Yeah so the appearance of Rotom was only to add some humor to this chapter XP I did always plan for a Rotom to make an appearance in the story, but I was debating on whether to allow either Mia or Sora to catch it. (Since you can catch Rotom "easily" in the games in a manner of speaking.) But for now I just settled with Rotom stirring up a little bit of trouble :P**


	13. The Rangers from Silvader

**First chapter to be uploaded in 2013 :)**

* * *

**The storm lasted out through the **rest of the day. By the time it was seven, the storm was finally gone. But seeing how late it was, the two teens just decided to spend the night in the mansion. All during the time the storm was raging on, Sora and Mia got to know more about Rotom and the mansion a bit more. Turns out that the owner of the mansion had found Rotom back when he was a kid, the two became friends, and Rotom had been looking after the house ever since he passed away two months ago from old age.

Gen and Rotom seemed to be getting along great during that time as well. The two of them raced throughout the mansion playing various games. Sora and Mia sometimes played along with them but they couldn't keep up with the energetic duo.

When Sora and Mia got tired of trying to chase after the two Pokémon throughout the house, they rested back in the main foyer—laughing at how they couldn't seem to catch the two, making it feel like a one-sided game of cat and mouse.

It was around that time that the two noticed how late it was. And when the storm had finally ended. For a moment the two considered leaving and continuing their way to Bellister City. But soon thought against it looking at the time. So, instead they just started to unroll their sleeping bags out in the foyer, just as Gen and Rotom returned.

_We're staying here for the night?_

"Yeah, it'll be better," Mia answered. "Plus, might as well get as much sleep as we can."

"Don't know when we'll need it."

_Why? What could happen?_

"Simple," Mia said in a grim tone. "In the middle of the night some crazy man swinging an axe could bust in here wanting to chop us into pieces."

Sora thought he was going to die due to lack of air from how much he was laughing. Mia was laughing just as hard at the look of absolute terror on Gen's face. Through her laughing fit, she tried to tell Gen she was only joking, but she found it hard to breathe just the same.

Once the two had stopped laughing, and could finally breathe again, they got comfy in their sleeping bags. Sora asked Gen if it wanted to return to it's Poké Ball for the night, to which it agreed. Then the two wished Rotom good night then went to sleep.

* * *

That night, Sora had another strange dream. This one was a bit like when he had first talked to Gen. It started off with him flying over the region, he could see all the cities, towns, and such. Then, the world around him dissolved, until he was floating in midair, surrounded by darkness. No, not darkness. As Sora looked closer, the space around him was black mixed with…pink? Sora blinked as something drifted right in front of him. Was that a _pearl_?

All the hairs on the back of Sora's neck stood on end. He wasn't alone. He could sense that. And whoever, or whatever, was here with him was powerful. He knew that much. And as if to confirm this, two glowing red eyes appear that were glowering down at him. Before anything else could happen Sora heard a piercing cry that made him cover his ears. Upon looking back up, he saw that the glowing red eyes had vanished. Then Sora felt himself falling.

* * *

Sora woke up with a start. His heart was pounding and he was covered with sweat. After a few moments of just sitting there, breathing heavy, Sora's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Once that was done he wiped all the sweat away. Sora looked over to Mia to see she was still sleeping peacefully. Looking around some more he saw that sunlight was pouring it's way into the foyer through the windows, and from how strong the light was, it was probably around nine or ten in the morning.

Sora let out a long sigh then laid back down in his sleeping bag. He just laid there, hands behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling of the foyer. His thoughts centered around the dream he had. He was so caught up in his thoughts around it that he didn't even notice Mia wake up and had called his name five times.

"Huh? What?"

Mia sighed. "Looks like it's sixth times the charm and not three. Anyway, we should get ready to keep heading towards Bellister City. The sooner we get there the better. That storm cost us more than half a day."

Sora nodded then got ready as well. Ten minutes later, the two said farewell to Rotom, who told them that they were always welcome to come back, then continued on their way. Though after about twenty minutes of walking, Sora finally told Mia about the dream he had.

"An empty space with…pearls?" Mia blinked.

"Do those pearls mean anything or something?"

"They might, we'll know more once we get to Bellister City and use their library. That should give us the insight we need."

"And there we can call your friends too."

Mia nodded. "Yup, that too." Mia then sighed. "Man, makes me wish I really did save up money for that Xtransceiver two months ago. That way I could have just contacted them on that."

"So why didn't you buy it?"

"I had to use the money to buy some medicine for the Pokémon. So it wasn't a total loss."

"Well at least you got your priorities straight."

"Yup, that too. Speaking of which, there should be a Poké Mart down the road. We should get some new supplies while we're there just in case."

Sora nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea. Who knows what kind of trouble we're bound to run into. Better make sure we're prepared."

"Trouble other than those creeps back at the lab you mean?" Mia grumbled. Sora scowled at the mention of them. Mia nodded at his reaction. After that, the two continued to walk in silence.

* * *

The two reached the Poké Mart around two. Once they got there they were surprised to see someone who had a package for Mia. The deliveryman was waiting inside the store with a small package in his hands.

"Excuse me, are you Mia Dogwood?" he asked, while they were looking through the store.

"Uh yes?"

"I have a package for you, from your grandmother." "Oh I see. So, I sign here? Annnnd, there you go. Thanks."

The deliveryman nodded then left the store. Mia looked at the package then opened it.

"Oh my gosh! This is just what we need!"

Sora looked to see Mia pull out a watch-like device of some sort. It was mainly colored black and pink.

"So…what is it?"

"It's a brand new Xtransceiver!" Mia smiled.

"So then we can call Jasper and Rip now instead of waiting until we get to Bellister City right?"

Mia nodded as she strapped it on her wrist. Then she started to tap away on the screen of the Xtransceiver, soon it started to ring. They had to wait a few minutes until the call finally went through.

"Hello? Oh my gosh Mia is that _you_?"

"Hey Rip, how are you?"

"Oh, just got done with a mission not that long ago. Jasper's finishing up with one right now. Maybe when he finishes we can all chat!"

"Yeah, that sounds great Rip, but there's something I want to tell you about."

"…Tell me about what?"

Mia then went on explaining everything. Course while she did, she and Sora would occasionally glance around, making sure no one was listening. In the end she just advised that her and Jasper come meet them so they could talk more in person. Rip agreed and said they would be there soon.

"Alright, see you soon then."

Mia then hung up and turned to Sora.

"So, now we wait. Course we won't have to wait all that long. They'll probably fly here on a Pokémon or something. Probably a Dragonite. They're fast flyers."

"In the mean time, let's stock up like we originally planned."

Mia nodded then started to go through the aisles, looking for anything they might need.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Mia and Sora paid for everything then headed outside to place them in their packs. Right as they were doing this though, the two heard a loud roar in the distance. Mia, who had a can of Pokémon food in her hand at the time, dropped the can in shock. Sora squinted when he saw a dark figure that seemed to be heading straight for them.

"Wow, faster than I expected," Mia blinked as she chuckled sheepishly. "This is a new record for them."

Sora watched as the figure, which turned out to be _two_ figures instead, had finally came into view. The figures were two dragon-like Pokémon and two different people riding on each one. Pretty soon the two Pokémon touched down on the ground and the two people jumped off their backs.

Sora looked to see the two people, whom was obviously Ripley and Jasper, were both the same age as them. Ripley had long dark red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Jasper had shaggy dark silver-colored hair and bright green eyes. Both of them were wearing what Sora guessed was the Ranger uniform. Even so, Sora also noticed that both were wearing a crystal necklace—Rip's a royal blue and Jasper's a turquoise color.

"Hey Mia, we're here!" Rip announced, stating the obvious.

After introductions were over and done with, the four ventured down the road a bit as they discussed the situation. Mia and Sora explained everything, even Sora's current situation.

Naturally the two Rangers were a bit shocked to hear about this, but they quickly get over it. They even tell him that some of the scientists back at Ranger Union believed in the theory that there were other worlds out there. The two even volunteered to try and help using their resources as Rangers.

When the conversation finally went to the scientists and the lab, both Rip and Jasper's expressions hardened. Mia asked what the matter was. The answer was a bit of a shocker.

"Because," Rip muttered. "We had already heard rumors about things like that."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mia inquired.

"There's been some talk back at Ranger Union." Jasper scowled. "From what people are saying, there's this group of people that have been setting up small labs in various regions, doing some weird research and crap. No one is sure what they're up to yet, but we've been given orders to investigate anyone associated with these labs."

"But do you actually know anything about them?"

"From what little information we've been able to learn, they call themselves the Neos Unit. That, and all their research involves Pokémon in one way or another."

"Not exactly much to go on right now, but at least we have _some_ better understanding of these guys," Mia grumbled.

"We'll inform the Union about what you guys told us," Jasper said. "But for now we'll just have to continue investigating in order to find out more."

"Guess that's all we _can_ do," Sora muttered.

Jasper glanced at him. "To be honest, normally I'd say to leave the investigating to Rip and I since we still don't know how dangerous these people can be but, I get the feeling you know how to handle yourself."

Mia poked Jasper hard in the side. "I know how to handle myself too, or have you forgotten?"

Jasper, who must be used to this because he only rolled his eyes at the act, shook his head. "No, I know full well you can handle yourself if things go downhill." Jasper then rubbed a spot on his cheek with a scowl on his face. As if remembering about a wound he might have once received there. Sora also noticed that Rip was trying _very_ hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh, causing him to blink in confusion.

"Anyway though," Jasper muttered. "You two should at least watch your backs. After how you two caused trouble from that one lab back in Everot Town, it's a safe bet that they'll be especially looking for you."

"Not hard to imagine that," Mia sighed. "But come on, we couldn't just let them keep Gen. Who knows what they were planning on doing to it!"

"We're not saying you were wrong in what you did," Rip interrupted. "In fact, if you want my opinion, you two did the right thing."

After that, the four just kept walking while talking about other things. However the conversations didn't last long because while they were walking, Jasper noticed smoke coming from deep within the forest. Acting on Ranger instinct, Jasper and Rip ran to investigate with Mia and Sora right on their heels. Venturing deep in the forest they discovered that part of it was on fire. Pokémon were all running about in different directions in attempts to get away from the fire. A lone Oddish came up and jumped right into Mia's arms, crying.

"Time to get to work," Jasper said. He brandished his wrist which caused Sora to notice that he had some sort of device clipped on. Ripley seemed to have an identical device clipped onto her wrist as well. Sora watched as both of their devices shot out some kind of spinning top. As he watched both the tops were heading straight to two large turtle-like Pokémon. Soon both the tops started to circle around the two Pokémon, creating a ring of light to appear around them. Not long that right of light closed in on the Pokémon but Sora didn't really notice a difference.

"Capture complete," he heard Rip say. "Now Blastoise—use Rain Dance so we can put out this fire!"

"You use Rain Dance as well Blastoise!"

The two Pokémon, Blastoise as they seemed to be called, then turned towards the fire. Then they each fired two orbs of water from the cannons on their backs that shot up into the sky. Not too long later, rain clouds started to form. A few minutes later, it started to downpour and _continued_ to downpour. However, while it did help in extinguishing part of the fire, some of it continued to blaze.

"Time for some assistance—Starlight, use Watergun to help doze the flames! Fatmir—you use Mud-Slap!" Mia called out, throwing both of their respective Poké Balls into the air. Once the two Pokémon were let out, they followed Mia's orders with Fatmir digging up some mud that fell onto the flames while Starlight shot water at some others. Pretty soon the flames were completely dozed, leaving only a section of the forest charred behind.

"Well that disaster's dealt with," Rip said, sighing with relief. "Thank you for your help Blastoise."

The two Blastoise nodded as the rain finally stopped and the clouds dissolved, the clear blue sky revealing itself again. Then the Blastoise left with some of the forest Pokémon that had previously fled, following behind them. Mia then placed the Oddish back onto the ground, prompted it to go on and join back up with it's friends. The Oddish then jumped in the air for a second, then followed after all the other Pokémon.

"So…that was a Ranger does I suppose?" Sora asked, turning to Jasper and Ripley, whom were both ringing out their clothes.

"It's an example yes," Rip smiled. "Protecting nature and Pokémon. That's a Ranger's job."

"Course normally we have our Partners with us," Jasper said, shaking his hair. "But we didn't bring them with us because the Dragonite couldn't carry them. Dragonite are strong but they can't carry a Bastiodon. And Rip's Ledian got injured on a mission not that long ago so she couldn't come either."

"So when are you guys going back to Ranger Union?" Mia asked, after she called back Starlight and Fatmir.

"Actually we're going to head back to Silvader first to visit our parents for awhile. You know, rest up a bit before we go on any other missions." Rip giggled. "After all, we _are_ known as the 'Top Rangers From Silvader.'"

"You heading there now then?"

Jasper thought about that for a moment. Then he nodded. He told them that he would contact the Ranger Union about what they told them when they got to Silvader. Mia and Sora nodded, bid them goodbye, then continued on their way to Bellister City.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of 2013 :) Hope you guys like it! **


	14. A destination set

**Here's the next chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

**It was after four when Mia's **Egg had finally hatched. Mia and Sora had decided to take a break along a river to have lunch. After lunch was over, the two tried to do some fishing in the river with the two new fishing rods that Mia had bought back at the Poké Mart. And once fifteen minutes went by, the two had managed to get a bite. After a brief period of trying to reel in their catch, both Mia and Sora had caught a Magikarp and Feebas respectively. But instead of releasing them back into the river, the two caught them—giving them the names Neptune and Bellona.

It was then that Mia's Egg started to glow, right after they had put Neptune and Bellona's Poké Balls into their packs. Mia, caught off guard by this, dropped her pack and stared at the Egg for a brief moment. When she got over the shock, she rushed over and pulled the Egg out of it's container.

"Can we make it to the Pokémon Center?" Sora asked.

"Don't think so," Mia said. "We'll just have to hatch it ourselves. No need to worry, I've helped my aunt hatch plenty of Eggs before."

"Well, don't we need warm water and towels like when Prim hatched?"

Before Mia could answer though, the Egg glowed brightly. When it died down, the Pokémon that was sitting in Mia's lap was a small turtle-like Pokémon with light blue skin, and a tan shell with a lighter shade for an underbelly, and a squirrel-like light blue tail. Pretty soon, the Pokémon slowly opened it's eyes, then looked up at Mia.

"_Squirtle!"_ it smiled, upon seeing her.

"Oh you're so cute!" Mia smiled, hugging the newly-hatched Pokémon. "I'm gonna call you Blu. That okay with you little buddy?"

"_Squirtle!"_ it replied, hugging Mia back.

"I think that name's a keeper," Sora snickered. Sora reached over and petted Blu on the head. "Nice to meet you Blu."

In response, Blu blew some bubbles into his face that popped, leaving behind some sparkles in their place.

"Aw, that's adorable," Mia giggled. "He already knows how to use Bubble."

"Who knows, maybe you just got yourself a new Contest performer."

Mia laughed. "Maybe. Hey, Blu, want to play in the river a bit? Would you like that?"

Blu cried happily and even jumped out of Mia's arms as it ran towards the water. Sora and Mia laughed at the act.

"At least we won't have to worry about that bath now," Mia giggled as she watched Blu happily swimming in the river. "Blu looks pretty happy now."

Sora nodded then took out his Pokédex and scanned Blu.

"_Squirtle__—the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in it's shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

"Well, looks like we just got three Water-type Pokémon in what? Twenty minutes?"

Mia busted out laughing. "Yup, looks like it. Anyway, once Blu's down swimming around in the river, we better continue on our way to Bellister City. It should only be an hour away by now."

"Awesome, we can get there before dinner."

"Thinking with your stomach are you?"

"Shut up!"

Mia just continued laughing.

* * *

All during the walk to Bellister City, Blu walked alongside Mia, after refusing to go back into his Poké Ball. Mia just let him walk alongside her while Sora carried the remaining Egg. From time to time the two even talked to the Egg a bit, telling it that it was the only Egg left that needed hatching and how they couldn't wait to meet whoever hatched and such.

Sometimes Blu would jump for joy at some of the comments. Mia joked that maybe he couldn't wait to see who hatched from the Egg as well.

It was like that for the rest of the walk down the Route. But when they had reached the hill that overlooked Bellister City, they stopped to marvel. Even from far away, Bellister City was a great looking city. From their spot on the hill they could see the lush parks, grand buildings, and such.

Blu must have gotten excited because he ran down the hill and towards the city.

"Blu wait!" Mia called as she raced after him. "Blu!"

"Just hatched and a handful already," Sora chuckled as he ran after them. "Reminds me of Prim in a way."

By the time Mia finally caught up with Blu he was happily splashing around in a large fountain. Mia sighed then picked him up and out of the fountain. She then scolded him about running off like that and such for about a minute.

"Now that we got all that settled with," Sora said. "Should we head to the Pokémon Center first or just head straight to the library?"

"Pokémon Center first. Blu needs a check-up anyway."

Sora nodded and the two headed towards the Pokémon Center, which, it turns out was merged with the local Poké Mart. While Mia went to get Blu and the Egg a check-up, Sora wandered around the city, trying to locate the library. He managed to find it after twenty minutes, thanks to the help of a fellow Trainer he had met that had a Pikachu riding on his shoulder, then headed back to the Pokémon Center. When he got there he found that Mia was done with both the check-ups. Sora told Mia where the library was but decided to have dinner first before heading towards the library. Sora suggested a restaurant that he had discovered while searching for the library. The food was great, like the restaurant itself, but unfortunately unknown to the two, Blu and Prim had actually followed them to the restaurant.

Turns out, the two Pokémon had been causing trouble in the kitchen while their Trainers were eating. When they came out of the kitchen riding on a runaway cart being propelled by Blu's Bubble, Mia and Sora raced after throughout the restaurant. After ten minutes the two had finally caught up with them, and thankfully there wasn't much damage to the restaurant. The only harm mostly being done was some food being spilt on either the customers or waiters/waitresses. The two spent another ten minutes apologizing for their Pokémon's mess then left the restaurant.

Once back at the Pokémon Center, Sora and Mia scolded Blu and Prim on their actions. Course they couldn't scold for long because the two Pokémon soon started crying so they had to stop. Then the two just spent the rest of their time with their Pokémon outside the Pokémon Center. Though while they did they remembered about the Contest and rushed off to register for that.

Pretty soon it was already seven so the two got ready for bed. Sora and Mia planned to head to the library in the morning and try to find out as much as they could. Though despite how much or how little they find out, the two planned to prepare for the Contest, since that was only the day after tomorrow.

"Whelp," Mia yawned. "Time to hit the hay. Sooner to bed, sooner to rise."

"Meaning the sooner we can get some real answers hopefully," Sora said, climbing into his bunk on the right side of the room.

"Yeah that too," Mia replied, climbing into the bunk on the left. "If we're really going to find any answers, it's going to be at that library. Cause I can't think of any other place to find any."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, laying his head down on the pillow. He had to admit, the bunks they had at the Pokémon Centers were really comfy. He liked that fact, but if made him think too much of home. Sora had been gone…five? Maybe six or even seven days? He couldn't help but wonder how his mom, Riku, and Kairi were holding up since he disappeared. Knowing Riku and Kairi, they were probably pulling all their resources to try and find him. He wondered if they had alerted the King and them about his disappearance yet. It was only a matter of time.

_Still, least I won't have to worry about running into any Heartless or Nobodies,_ Sora thought to himself. _If there were any, I would have run into some by now. Guess that's a good thing. No real need for the Keyblade._

Sora sighed then ran his hands through his hair. He looked over at Mia to see she was completely knocked out. Sora then glanced at the clock to see it was half past nine. Feeling he had spent enough time thinking to himself, he readjusted himself then closed his eyes and allowed himself to get dragged into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The library was a lot bigger than the two teens had first thought. Which was a bit of a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. Good because that meant more books that could be of some use. Bad because that made it a tad bit harder to find said books.

When they entered the library, Mia went straight to a librarian and asked where they could find books about legendary Pokémon—particularly Palkia. The librarian directed them to the right section then left them alone to scavenge through the books. For the first twenty minutes, Sora and Mia picked out books that might contain info they might need. So far, they had managed to collect fifteen books all revolving around either legendary Pokémon, Pokémon legends, and other things.

The two soon flipped through the books, scouring them for information. So far, after looking through five books, they learned only things about Palkia they already knew, or things that only Pokédex didn't already know.

"No wait! I think I got something!" Mia announced, jumping up from her seat. "It says here that Palkia can sometimes be sighted within _this_ region. Mostly on the highest point of Mt. Worlsep (which happens to be the tallest mountain within this region) when the moon is at it's zenith." Mia let out a long sigh. "'Though this is merely speculation due to sources being labeled unreliable. It is also highly recommended not to further investigate this information for Mt. Worlsep _is_ known to be the most dangerous mountain within our region.'"

Mia blew some of her hair out of her face as she closed the book then placed it on the table.

"And there's our best lead to finding Palkia," she said, sitting back down.

"Doesn't sound too bad of a lead if you ask me," Sora shrugged. "Well, minus the whole 'sources being labeled unreliable' and that 'Mt. Worlsep is known to be the most dangerous mountain within our region.'"

Mia looked to Sora. "Think we can make it? I've traveled along the bottom of that mountain before but never actually going up it."

"I've faced worse in my travels," was all Sora said.

Mia snickered. "Then looks like we're heading to Mt. Worlsep."

"Right, so…what all _do_ you know about Mt. Worlsep?"

"Well, it's known as the most dangerous mountain in our region, as the book just said, most people are too scared of the strong Pokémon that are said to live within the mountain to really go near it." Mia looked around, as if making sure no one was listening in on their conversation then whispered, "And that sometimes Aura Guardians train there."

"Sounds like a great place to go then."

Mia laughed. "And with that we have a set course."

"Right…but uh, where _is_ Mt. Worlsep?"

Mia quickly left then returned with a map. She pushed the books aside then laid down the map. She pointed to the tip of the region (which was just one large island). "This is where the mountain is." Mia then pointed to a spot located on the lower part of the island. "And sadly, this is where we are. So obviously…we got a long way to go."

Sora shrugged. "Least it's better than nothing."

Mia rolled up the map. "Yeah that's true. Well, time to put these books back then."

Sora sighed. Well, _this_ was going to be fun.

* * *

Sora watched as Mia's Pokémon practice their combinations for the upcoming Contest. Sora was already done practicing with Avis and Prim, so now it was Mia's turn to practice with her Pokémon. Though Sora figured she and her Pokémon didn't need all that much practice. After all, she had been doing this for so long. It came natural to her. Her _and_ her Pokémon.

"So, you gonna keep practicing the same combinations?" Sora joked.

Mia rolled her eyes. "It is _so_ _not_ the same combinations!"

"Kind of looks that way to me," Sora smirked.

"Oh whatever," Mia grumbled. "Guess that's enough practice for today anyway. Good work you guys."

Fatmir gave Mia a hug while Starlight jumped around. Blu, who had been running around playing tag with Prim, soon jumped onto Mia's back. Before long, the rest of Mia's Pokémon popped out of their Poké Balls and started to pile on top of Mia until she fell to the ground. Sora burst out laughing when he saw Crimson happily waving his tail once the little "dog pile" was over. Course him laughing was short since apparently his own Pokémon wanted to copy this because pretty soon Sora got tackled to the ground by Nicolai, then Avis landed on Nicolai with Gen following after. Their little dog pile ending with Prim jumping on top of the pile.

"Okay you guys," Mia said, her voice straining a bit from all the weight on top of her. "We're feeling the love and all that but you mind getting off? It's getting hard to breathe."

"Same here," Sora added.

All the Pokémon let out roars of laughter, least that's what it sounded like, before they finally allowed the two Trainers to get up. Mia, probably trying to be funny, did a comedic act of gasping for air. Crimson just laid his head on top of hers and blew a small ring of smoke.

"Oh boy, we're never going to have a dull moment on this journey," Sora chuckled. "That's for sure."

* * *

**6 pages for this chapter. Also, I kind of forgot to address this in the last chapter: No Sora and Mia will not actually meet up with Ash and the others within this story. The reason for this is because I don't plan on really involving them in the story (except for cameos, if you read this chapter carefully :P). However! I am planning on doing something else. I plan on writing special chapters, like extras really, that aren't a part of the main story that do have it where they meet up. I already have a few scenarios planned out I just haven't started them yet. So for those of you who keep asking if they'll meet up, there's your answer.  
**

**Anyway, I've already got the next chapter going so until next time! :)**


	15. First round jitters

**Fastest update I've ever done :)**

* * *

**Sora remembered the last time he **got this nervous. It was back when he was seven, about to play his first official soccer game. He had managed to get over his anxiety thanks to his friends' words of encouragement. In the end they had lost the game though. Still, back then they gave it their best so no one had felt bad.

Right now, Sora felt like he could use some of that encouragement. Perched on his shoulder was Avis and in his arms was an excited Prim. The three were currently waiting inside the Contest Hall, waiting for the Contest to start. Mia was still in the dressing room getting ready herself. While she was doing this, Sora kept looking around at all the other Coordinators who were also waiting for the Contest to start.

Sora couldn't help but feel like he would rather be back in the Battle of Hollow Bastion. Heck, back then he wasn't even the slightest bit nervous! So him sweating over performing in front a crowd of people started to make him feel ridiculous. No, wait, reality check, _he_ wasn't going to be performing. Prim and Avis were. That thought helped take a load of his worry off his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're _actually_ nervous about this."

Sora turned around to see Mia had finally showed up with Fatmir following behind her. Sora blinked. When Mia had told him this morning that she liked to dress up for Contests she wasn't kidding. Mia had pulled her hair into a side ponytail then curled it. She wore a dress that matched the color of Fatmir's fur that also had the same red stripe-like patterns as well but had silver ruffles along the edges. She also sported a glittering silver chocker and ribbon in her hair and red high heels.

Compared to her, Sora felt a bit underdressed. All he was wearing was a simple beige button-down shirt, black vest, a pinkish-red tie, jeans, and some brown Reeboks.

"Ah no need to worry," Mia giggled as she walked over and adjusted Sora's tie. "You and your Pokémon will do fine, I'm sure of it."

Sora chuckled. "Right, hakuna matata."

Mia blinked at that. "Say what?"

"Something some friends of mine taught me. It means 'no worries.'"

"If you say so," Mia laughed. "Anyway, just remember those combinations we practiced and you'll be okay. Besides, it's your Pokémon that are the stars while in a Contest. If you start worrying it may rub off on them. It's a common theory that Pokémon reflect certain parts of their Trainer's personalities at some points."

"Oh my, Mia? Is that you?"

Mia and Sora turned around to spot a girl walking towards them. She looked to be the same age as them only she was taller than Mia, or that might be because of her sapphire-colored high heels. The girl had long curled light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a Marie Antoinette-styled dress that was mostly blue and white and white gloves.

"Oh, Narcissi," Mia deadpanned. "Didn't even know you were here. Then again, I don't _really_ see the point in paying any attention to a spoiled little brat such as you."

The girl, Narcissi, balled up her fists. "_Excuse_ me?! Such bravado coming from a girl of _your_ stature." "Is _that_ so? What? If my daddy doesn't spoil me with his money I'm not good enough to be in your presence? That what you think?"

That last comment seemed to struck a nerve with Narcissi. Seeing her reaction, Mia smirked triumphantly. Narcissi looked like she wanted to say something else but she just stomped her foot then stormed off fuming.

"Ah, nothing like telling off a spoiled brat to get you pumped up for a Contest," Mia snickered.

"Uh, can I get filled in here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that was just Narcissi Candela. She's the spoiled little princess from Stelliar City, up near the mountains. She likes to think that she's better than other Trainers because her daddy gave her 'strong' Pokémon."

"How many Ribbons does she have?"

"Psh, like two. But it doesn't really matter. Cause one of us is going to smoke her in this Contest right?" Mia smirked.

Sora laughed. Just then though the screen in the room turned on and they saw a woman's face appear.

"Good evening to Coordinators and Contest fans of all ages. Today we're all here to see who will win this fabulous Bellister City Ribbon." The woman then showed the Ribbon, which had a star-shaped golden medal with a dark blue ribbon attached. The lady then went on introducing the judges—two guys named Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Bellister City's Nurse Joy—then herself. Then she explained Contests a bit more and how if a Coordinator manages to win five Ribbons then can go on to compete in the Celiza Grand Festival.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our first contender—Narcissi from Stelliar City!" the lady, Carlan her name was, introduced as the curtains behind her moved aside to reveal Narcissi. Mia scowled at the sight of her. Even so the two watched as she pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Dragonair my dear, it's time to dazzle!" she said as she threw the Poké Ball into the air. The Poké Ball opened to reveal a snake-like Pokémon surrounded by gleaming bubbles. "Now Dragonair—use Twister!"

Soon the orbs that was on the Dragonair's tail started to glow. Then it waved it's tail and a tornado then produced itself from the glowing orbs.

"And let's add Thunder Wave into the mix."

The Dragonair obeyed as a blue stream of electricity flowed from the small horn on it's head then raced around the twister, fully illuminating it. The judges gave their compliments and the crowd went crazy when the Dragonair performed Dragon Rage at the tornado, causing the two to cancel out and leave behind some sparks flying from the electricity. Then Narcissi and the Dragonair bowed as the crowd applauded their performance. Mia just rolled her eyes then pretended to gag.

And with that Coordinators got called to perform one by one. Before long it was Mia's turn to perform. She left the room then soon appeared on the stage.

"And now Fatmir—it's time to take to your stage!" Mia called out as she threw Fatmir's Poké Ball into the air. The Poké Ball then spewed out smoke with Fatmir's silhouette visible through the smoke. "Use Drill Run!" Fatmir did as he was told and soon appeared through the smoke, spiraling through the air.

"Time for a Focus Blast!"

Fatmir complied then threw the attack into the air. Then slashed the blast with Metal Claw, causing blue sparkles to rain down. Fatmir then created about five copies of himself. Each performed a Rock Slide attack right before each slashed through the rocks they just created with Metal Claw. Fatmir ended the performance by having all the copies perform a Focus Blast one last time which all collided in midair that sent sparks and sparkles everywhere. Fatmir landed perfectly on the ground while the clones faded away.

The crowd roared and applauded while Fatmir gained praises from the judges. Fatmir happily ran to Mia's side as she gave him a hug. The two then left the stage.

"Well didn't you two have fun?" Sora chuckled when Mia returned.

"I know I did," she smiled. "And I'm sure Fatmir did too. Just wait until it's your turn."

Just then someone showed up and announced that Sora would be up next after the current Coordinator was done with their turn.

"And it looks like that won't be long," Mia laughed. Mia poked him in the side. "Break a leg." Mia held out an arm to which Avis perched on. "We'll just wait here and enjoy the show."

Pretty soon the Coordinator was finished meaning it was Sora's turn. He returned Prim to her Poké Ball then made his way to the stage. As he stood behind the curtains separating him from the actual stage, he took a deep breath. Once the curtains pulled back he ran forward as the crowd cheered.

"Alright Prim, it's your time to shine!" he called out as he threw Prim's Poké Ball into the air. As rehearsed, Prim appeared with a giant pink heart behind her. And just like how they rehearsed, Prim used Pound on the heart to cause it to explode into sparkles.

"Prim, time for Charm!"

"_Happiny!"_ Prim cried out as she jumped around, pink hearts flowing out from her, which were actually larger than the ones that she created during practice. Sometimes she even looked at the crowd or at the judges and tried her best to look all cutesy. Sora had to admit that part might have been laying it on a little too thick but some parts of the audience, mostly girls, went hysterical over the act. Prim then used Pound once again on the hearts causing sparkles to show up in place of each one.

"Way to go Prim," Sora smiled as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

Sora waved the crowd good-bye as he went backstage. He passed a Coordinator, the last one to perform, along the way. Once he met back up with Mia and Avis, he let out a deep breath that he was unaware he was even holding in.

"Well, that was more stressful than I first thought," Sora chuckled nervously.

"Ah you get used to it after awhile," Mia giggled. "Besides, technically the next stressful part is finding out whether you got past the first round."

"Oh yeah…forgot about that."

Avis squawked then nodded his head towards the large screen. The two looked to see that the final Coordinator was showing off his Swampert. And he looked to be doing a great job too.

"That guy knows how to show off his Swampert's strength," Mia whistled. "That Hammer Arm is really something."

"I think he'll advance to the next round no problem."

"Usually you never really know but yeah, I'd say he has a pretty good shot."

The two continued to watch until the performance was over. That also meant the first round was over too.

"Guess now we just wait for the results," Mia said, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Don't get too comfortable girly," Narcissi giggled. "No way you're getting through."

"Says Miss Full-Of-Herself," Mia scoffed. "Can't a girl watch the results in peace? Oh wait, you're here. How can I ever hope to do that?"

Narcissi scowled then turned her attention the screen.

"Victorian reject," Mia muttered. Narcissi must have heard because she clenched her teeth but didn't say anything.

Carlan soon appeared back on screen.

"Thank you all for your patience. And now it's time to reveal which ten Coordinators shall advance to the next round!"

Everyone watched as ten cards showed up on the screen. Then they started to spin in a circle. Some of the Coordinators in the room started to get nervous as the cards then spread out. One by one they started to turn over, revealing the Coordinators who had passed the first round. Soon six of the Coordinators were already showed to be going to the next round, leaving only four slots left. And so far, none of the Coordinators were Sora or Mia.

The two continued to watch as another Coordinator was revealed to be the Swampert owner. Three slots left. Another card flipped over to show Narcissi had, much to Mia's dismay, also passed the first round.

Sora and Mia shared a look. Only two slots left. The two turned back to the screen just as the last two cards turned over showing the last two advancing to the next round.

* * *

**For five, almost six, pages long, kinda short. Then again I didn't want this chapter to really be that long :P I plan on mainly focusing on some other stuff for a little bit but I wanted to finish this chapter first. Well, until next time! Enjoy the cliffhanger! XD**

**Excadrill can learn Double Team via TM**


	16. The closing stages!

**Here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the wait you guys!**

* * *

**The second Sora and Mia saw** who had advanced to the next round, both showed signs of shock—Sora mostly. Especially when he saw that it was his picture that was the last to be revealed. The one before him was a Coordinator that showed off a Pokémon called a Lillipup. Sora figured that if either of them were going to go to the next round, it was probably going to be Mia. After all, she had a ton of more experience with Contests and Pokémon than he did.

But even so, Mia was officially out of the Contest. What shocked Sora was that she didn't even seem all that upset. In fact, all she did was let out a long sigh then shrug.

"Oh well," she said. "Can't win them all."

"Not surprising," Narcissi sniggered.

"Oh why don't you go back to the Victorian Age? At least _then,_ you'll still be in style."

"Oh, _I'm_ the one with no style? I guess you haven't looked in a mirror lately."

"No I believe that would be you. Maybe you stopped after getting tired of watching them break from how ridiculous you always look."

Sora wasn't sure how long the two would keep going, probably for ages. Thankfully Carlan reappeared on the screen. She explained that now that the Coordinators who had passed the first round were revealed, it was time to reveal who was going to fight who in the second round.

A minute later the line-up was shown. And from the looks of it, Sora's first opponent was Narcissi herself. Mia seemed to be pleased with that.

"Make sure to beat her into submission," she grinned.

Narcissi just rolled her eyes then left. Mia made a bunch of different silly faces as she walked away. Sora had to suppress a laugh.

"But seriously," Mia said, once Narcissi was gone. "I'm sure you can take her down easily. Though, that Swampert owner might be tough. I got a feeling he's going to make it to the final round. Semifinals at least."

"Probably," Sora sighed. "I can't really say. I'm still new to all this." Sora's shoulders slumped. "Oh boy, now that I think about it. This will be my first Pokémon battle _ever._"

"Oh yeah, that's true too. But hey, you're a born natural with Pokémon as far as I see."

"Let's hope so," Sora muttered.

* * *

Mia decided not to change out of her dress until the Contest was over. The two waited and watched as the other Coordinators battled it out. So far about half of the Coordinators had been eliminated. With each battle, more Coordinators left annoyed. As each Coordinator left, Avis started to get more anxious to battle. Sora knew that especially, because whenever the outcome of a battle was decided, Avis would ruffle up his feathers and let out a cry on anticipation. Avis was paying the most attention out of the three.

He watched the screen with great interest. Sora was a bit glad that he wasn't rest on his shoulder or arm anymore. Because from time to time he would dig his claws into the bench.

"And looks like you're finally up," Mia said, just as the latest battle finally ended. "Make sure to leave Narcissi in the dust."

"Uh right," Sora chuckled as he got up. "Come on buddy. Show time."

Sora held out his arm to Avis, who happily flew up and perched himself on his arm. Then he made his way to the stage. But not before returning Avis to his Poké Ball.

He walked onto the stage, which caused the audience to cheer and applaud. He walked over to one side of the stage, facing Narcissi as she took her place on the other side of the stage. Judging from the confident smile on her face, he knew she thought she had this battle already won. Well, we'll see about that.

"And now," Carlan spoke into her microphone, "with five minutes one the clock. Let the Contest battle begin!"

"Now Jellicent! Time to dazzle!" Narcissi called out, throwing up a Poké Ball into the air. The Poké Ball opened up, spewing out pink and purple petals everywhere. The Pokémon that appeared surrounded by the petals was a large jellyfish-like Pokémon. It was mainly pink in color, a red mouth that resembled a heart, frills on it's tentacles, a tall crown on top of it's head, and a puffy collar around it's head.

_Not very intimidating,_ Sora thought.

"Alright Avis, time for the show!" Sora called, throwing Avis's Poké Ball into the air. Upon opening, blue flames and red lightning burst out of it, along with Avis—who flapped his wings, spreading out the lightning and flames.

"Jellicent! Use Ominous Wind!"

Jellicent started to wave it's arms/tentacles around, letting loose some purple wind.

"Avis use Pursuit!"

Avis flapped his wings and black waves of energy went soaring through the air—cutting right through the Jellicent's attack, and striking the jellyfish-like Pokémon straight on. That seemed to do a lot of damage. Not only to the Pokémon, but to Narcissi's points as far as Sora could see out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Take _that_ Narcissi.

Narcissi gritted her teeth then commanded her Jellicent to use Wring Out. Sora told Avis to get out of the way but Jellicent still managed to wrap it's tentacles around him. Soon it started to crush Avis.

"Avis, use Fury Attack!"

Avis, thankfully understanding what Sora meant, started to store up some power like they had practiced. Then he started to repeatedly peck at the tentacles that were holding him. Soon the Jellicent finally released it's hold on Avis. Wanting to use this opportunity, Sora was about to tell Avis to use Fury Attack once again but apparently he had a different plan. Avis flapped his wings once then dove at Jellicent, momentarily becoming nothing but a blur, only to fully reappear when he slammed into the Pokémon.

Sora stood there stunned, wondering just what attack that was. Thankfully, Carlan knew.

"Wow," she said in awe. "That Aerial Ace sure packed a punch."

_Aerial Ace huh?_ Sora thought. _That could be useful._

"Avis, Aerial Ace once more!"

Avis let out a cry then did as commanded. He dove at Jellicent, became something of a blur, then slammed right into Jellicent's back before it could dodge, landing another blow on the Pokémon and Narcissi's points as well. That didn't strike well with Narcissi. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she looked at the point difference between the two. Not just that but there was only two-and-a-half minutes left on the clock.

"Jellicent—Water Pulse!"

Jellicent complied as it started to form an orb of blue energy between two tentacles. Then the Jellicent threw the orb at Avis. Sora told Avis to use Peck on the orb. Avis sped towards the orb as his beak started to glow white. When he pecked through the orb of blue energy, it caused the orb to explode and sent sparks of blue and white everywhere. The crowd went crazy at that.

The rest of the battle went on as Jellicent kept trying to hit Avis with a Bubblebeam, but Avis always spun out of the way, and on occasion used Peck on the Bubblebeam. Finally, the five minutes were up. Sora and Narcissi both looked to see the final tally of points. When she saw the results though, Narcissi let out an angry try and stomped her foot in frustration. Sora let out a cheer as Avis flew over to him.

"Way to go buddy!" Sora congratulated. "You did great!"

"_Spearow!"_ Avis agreed.

Sora and Avis waved to the crowd as they went backstage. While they did, Sora couldn't help but think one battle down, and soon another one would be coming up. But thinking back to how that battle went, it probably wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Way to go on you're first official Contest Battle," Mia congratulated, once Sora and Avis had rejoined her backstage. "And way to go on taking Narcissi down a few pegs."

Avis held his head a littler higher at that. And if Spearow's could smirk, the two figured he would be right now. But the two did snort a laughter, causing Avis to ruffle up his feathers in annoyance. That just caused the two to laugh even more.

Just then someone came and told Sora that he was up next.

"Well, looks like your break is over," Mia said. "Go knock 'em dead."

Sora chuckled.

"Right."

* * *

Sora went through the last two Contest battles with ease. Now, it was the final battle. And, as he expected, his opponent was the Swampert owner. That meant this battle was certainly not going to be as easy as the rest. For one thing this guy was a lot more experienced than he was. And the obvious difference in power between Avis and his Swampert was plain to see. Sora figured that his only hope was to lower this guy's points fast then attempt to prevent any points lose as much as he can. Wasn't much of a plan but, it was all he had.

With a tight grip on Avis's Poké Ball, Sora waited on his half of the stage. Carlan did the introductions and then—the battle began. Avis made his appearance, and the Swampert made it's appearance.

"Swampert—Mud Bomb!"

"Avis use Pursuit!"

Swampert opened it's mouth then shot out multiple balls of mud while Avis flapped his wings, sending out waves of black energy. The two attacks met, causing sparks to go flying through the air. Sora didn't even bother to see what kind of point damage that did. He just told Avis to use Aerial Ace while Swampert used Water Gun. Avis dove straight into the attack, and with some difficulty, managed to strike a blow to Swampert.

Sora didn't let up though. "Avis use Fury Attack!"

"Swampert use another Mud Bomb!"

Avis pecked through each ball of mud, leaving sparks to go flying. He even sometimes added some Pursuit to the mix. Sora thought that was an extra nice touch.

"Avis, use Fury Attack once more!"

"Swampert—try a Hammer Arm!"

Swampert's right arm started to glow white, then swung it's arm at Avis. The attack sent Avis flying back, and unfortunately seemed to do quite a bit of damage, but thankfully Avis seemed to be okay. A little banged up, but okay non the less.

"Alright Avis, let's throw in another Peck!"

"Swampert! Hammer Arm once more!"

Avis sped towards Swampert as his beak glowed. But before the two attacks could meet, the timer went out. The five minutes were up. Meaning the battle was over.

Sora called Avis back since the battle was over. Nervously, Sora waited to hear the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carlan said, "the winner of the Bellister City Contest is—with a lead of just seven points—"

Sora bit his lip as Avis slightly tightened his grip on Sora's arm. Sora didn't even bother to pay attention to how much it hurt at the moment. Damn, he never knew how intense moments like these could be.

"Sora!"

Avis let out a happy cry and started to fly around Sora's head. Sora himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Hey man, congratulations," his former opponent said, walking over with his Swampert right behind him. "You put up a great fight."

"You two. To be honest I was getting kind of worried for awhile."

"And here, is your official Bellister City Ribbon," Carlan said, walking up to Sora with a Ribbon in hand. "Congratulations."

Sora took the Ribbon and held it up for the crowd to see. The crowd applauded and cheered.

* * *

"You did great for your first Contest!" Mia told Sora when they were back at the Pokémon Center. "Not just that but Avis managed to learn a new move in the process. Double bonus."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, petting Avis who was perched on his shoulder. "Not only that but you did great in your first official Pokémon battle."

"_Spearow!"_

"But that Eli guy didn't seem so bad either. I wonder if we'll meet him again some other time."

"Who knows."

"Yeah, so what did you think of the Contest Gen?" Mia asked the Genetic Pokémon. "Sorry again that you had to stay here and watch the Contest on TV."

_It's okay,_ Gen said. _It still looked fun._

"And now we have to start making our way to Mt. Worlsep," Sora said. "And that's going to take up quite some time since the place is on the other side of the region."

"Got that right," Mia said while petting Blu on the head. "Not to mention the kind of trouble we're most likely going to run into along the way."

Sora snorted. "You mean like those Neo _jerks_?"

Mia growled. "For three bliss-filled hours I enjoyed not remembering those guys. But yeah."

"_Happiny!"_ Prim cried happily as she tackled Sora from behind.

Sora chuckled at the act. "Hey Prim. How are you?"

"_Happiny happiny!"_

"Yeah Prim, maybe later."

"Well, let's head out tomorrow," Mia said. "We've already done what we wanted to do here in Bellister."

"Right, so where's the first Pokémon Gym? I already registered for the League this morning."

"If I remember right it's in Solarin City. Course in order to get there we need to take a ferry or boat to get there."

"And where do we find a ferry or a boat?"

"The closest place would be in Oceania Town."

"That sounds obvious."

"Yup. It's only a day and a half away from here."

"Then let's get going now."

Mia laughed. "Hasty aren't we? Alright. Just let the Pokémon get a quick check-up, a simple Pokémon Transfer to my grandparents, and then we can go."

"Poké—wha?"

"Pokémon Transfer. It's where you send some of the Pokémon you've caught to someone who can take care of them while you're on a journey. Most Trainers just send them to the Professor that helped them start their journey. But since my grandparents _are_ Professors, and the ones who helped me start my journey, I just send my Pokémon to them so they can give them to my aunt at the daycare."

"Convenient," Sora whistled.

"I know. Anyway, time for you're check-up guys." Blu looked up at Mia then let loose some Bubbles in her face. Mia blinked as the Bubbles popped in her face but smiled.

Sora laughed.

* * *

**There you go guys! Sorry again for the long wait. I've once again been busy. (And from the looks of it I may still be busy but I'll still be writing when I get the time, which, being me, will be quite a lot since I write during class and stuff :P) Sorry if this chapter is very much. I did end up rushing some parts but no matter how many times I rewrote the stuff I rushed through I never really liked how it came out so...yeah...sorry again if it's not that grand.**

**Also, later on in the story I'm going to have a competition for Sora and Mia to compete in. However, I'm debating on whether or not to allow YOU, the readers, vote the outcome. And by that I mean which Pokemon they'll use, the outcome of their battles, and things like that. Not just that but I'm also debating on having another, smaller, competition where you may have your own characters and teams take part in :) (Actually I am going to have this competition anyway, I just want to see if you guys want some of your characters in it :P ) If not than it's cool.**

**Moving on from all that. I've already got the next chapter in the works. And I can promise it's going to have some "drama" (or my poor attempt of drama in stories like these XD) Hopefully I'll get it done faster than this one :P**


	17. Disaster in the forest!

**Here is the awaited next chapter! :) Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The two teens only had to **spend about thirty minutes for both the Pokémon's check-ups and for Mia to transfer some of her Pokémon to her grandparent's lab. That only left her with Menace, Crimson, Fatmir, Neptune, Blu, and Cronkers.

The path to Oceania Town cut through a forest that was even thicker than the one the two had to take to get to Bellister City. Not only that but the path also included having to get across a wide river. Supposedly there was a bridge in order to get across this river but Mia didn't like using it. She claimed it made her a bit sick by the way it waved back and forth so much.

Along the way there though, Blu appeared out of his Poké Ball, "volunteering" to carry the last Egg for them. After awhile, Prim also appeared out of her Poké Ball and started to walk along side him. Now the only thing the two had to worry about was them accidentally causing harm to the Egg. Though they both knew they wouldn't let anything happen to the Egg on purpose.

Knowing that the two just continued down the dirt path that cut through the thick forest.

"We better keep on our guard," Mia spoke aloud after sometime. "Sometimes Trainers get ambushed by wild Pokémon."

"Doesn't that happen almost anywhere?"

"Yeah well, you know what I mean."

Sora laughed as they continued down the path.

* * *

It was around five when the two got ambushed. They were distracted at first with telling Blu not to jump around the way he was with the Egg in his hands. By the time the two sensed their presence, they had already attacked. The Icy Wind was so sudden that Mia dropped the Poké Ball she had pulled from her belt. Sora just jumped to make sure to shield Prim and Blu, including the Egg, from the attack. This resulting in him getting a very cold back and some frost forming on his jacket and backpack.

"You two okay?" Sora asked the two, stuttering from the cold. The two Pokémon nodded. "Okay. Good."

Sora then stood up, somewhat difficult due to legs starting to go numb from the cold, and the newly formed snow on the ground didn't help with that either. Sora pulled Nicolai's Poké Ball from his belt then tried to locate where the attack came from. Problem was that there was more than one Pokémon and that they couldn't stop moving.

"Nicolai, help us out!"

Nicolai appeared and attempted to pinpoint where the attacking Pokémon were as well. But he was having trouble just like Sora and Mia were.

"They won't stop _moving_!" Mia growled after letting Fatmir out to help out. Just like with Nicolai, he couldn't locate them either.

Just then, however, the attacking Pokémon finally revealed themselves. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

"_Sneasel__—the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel are smart and sneaky Pokémon who make their opponent flinch by suddenly showing the claws they keep hidden in their paws."_

"Fatmir—use Focus Blast!"

Fatmir did just that but unfortunately, when he threw the attack at the group of Sneasel, they quickly jumped out of the way. Fatmir growled then already started to charge another Focus Blast. Nicolai tried to help by trying to use Fire Fang on them but the Sneasel just kept jumping out of the way.

"They're moving too fast," Mia growled. "We can't fight them off at this rate."

"Got that right," Sora agreed. Trying to track the moving Sneasel down. They were moving too fast for him though. Every time he managed to locate one, it would just move again. "If only we could keep them in one place long enough to land an attack."

Sora heard Mia let out a shriek. He looked to see that one of the Sneasel had jumped onto her back and was pulling on her hair. She tried to pull it off but to no avail. Eventually though, the Sneasel jumped off her back, with her backpack in it's hands. When Mia noticed this, she let out a curse then started to chase after the Sneasel.

While Sora was distracted, the second Sneasel jumped onto _his_ back. Sora let out a curse and struggled to get it off him. But just like with Mia, the Sneasel jumped off his back with his own backpack in it's hands.

"Give that back!" Sora shouted as he chased after the Sneasel, who had run in the same direction as the one who took Mia's.

Soon Sora caught up with Mia and the two continued to chase after the Sneasel. The two were aware that Fatmir was following them underground and Nicolai in the air. Not long, the two cornered the two Sneasel by a cliff.

"Got you two now!" Mia grinned. "Now give us back our backpacks!"

The two Sneasel growled then did something that neither Sora or Mia were expected. They backed up until they were on the edge of the cliff, then the two Sneasel charged directly at the two, catching them off guard. What the two also weren't expecting was to see the Sneasel jump over their heads.

"Oh man not again!" Mia complained as the two ran after them again. The two chased the Sneasel through some bushes which slowed them down. But, something else that was unexpected happened. The two stopped when some of the bushes started to rustle in front of them. At first they thought it was the Sneasel, but it wasn't. Something that appeared to be a Poké Ball of all things—striking the two as odd—showed itself from the bushes.

"Say what?" Sora blinked, watching as the Poké Ball started to bounce around.

When the two finally sensed what the Poké Ball really was, it was too late. The Poké Ball, which Mia finally realized was actually a Pokémon called Amoonguss. Before the two could flee however, the Pokémon let out a thick gray smog with purple sparkles right in their faces. The two backed up and coughed.

While the two were coughing the Amoonguss fled when Fatmir and Nicolai showed up. But when they did, the damage was done. Sora wasn't sure why but he started to feel light-headed. Not just that but it felt like the world around him was starting to tilt this way and that. No, it wasn't that. Sora was just swaying on the spot. But why? Did it have something to do with that weird smog that the Amoonguss breathed out? Yeah that must have been it.

The last thing that Sora remembered was a blurry sight of concerned expressions.

* * *

The Pokémon were all in a panic. Their Trainers were sick and had even had been poisoned by that Amoonguss's PoisonPowder. All of them, minus Neptune and Bellona for obvious reasons, had come out of their Poké Balls in response. The Pokémon managed to get their Trainers to a small clearing within the forest since they were too far from a Pokémon Center. With Gen's help, Menace had managed to get the two in their sleeping bags and placed some damp towels on their foreheads to help with the fever. Then he turned to the other Pokémon.

_"Alright you bunch of misfits," _he addressed them. _"We've got a serious problem on our hands."_

Crimson scowled. _"No duh. What do we do about it?"_

_"Obviously we cure them Flame Boy! But we're all going to have to pitch in in order to do that."_

_"T—They're going to be okay right?" _Prim asked, in the verge of tears. Blu, who was right next to her, shared the same look.

_"Of course they're going to be alright! We're not going to let anything happen to them! Now, here's what we do." _Menace pointed to Blu, Gen, Prim, and then Crimson. _"Gen, you look after Mia and Sora. If anything changes you are to let us know."_

_Got it!_

_"Prim and Blu, you two are to watch over the last Egg and assist Gen in case Gen needs anything."_

Blu saluted. Prim, still on the verge of crying, just nodded.

_"Crimson, you'll be on look-out. With the three of them looking after Mia, Sora, and that Egg, they're going to need someone with some power to watch their backs. If anyone suspicious shows up—torch them!"_

Crimson grinned wickedly. _"'Twill be my greatest pleasure."_

Menace nodded. _"Alright, the rest of you are with me. All of us are going to go out and search for any Pecha berries or, better yet, Mia or Sora's packs. In those packs are all our medicine and supplies. Finding those packs are our highest priority. Avis, Nicolai, and I will take to the skies. Call out if you spot them. The rest of you are to stay close together and search on foot. Watch each others backs out there got it? There's no telling how strong or how many Pokémon are out there like that pack of Sneasel. Also, we'll meet up back here in one hour, regardless if we've found anything. Now, let's get searching!"_

_"Right!" _they all responded.

The Pokémon all spread out. Menace, Avis, and Nicolai all took to the skies, or in Menace's case must hover five feet about the ground. Gen, Prim, and Blu all stayed by Mia and Sora's side while the rest of the Pokémon split into small teams and started searching. Prim, for some reason, picked up the Egg and held it over her head.

_"Prim, what are you doing?" _Blu asked.

_"Keeping the Egg safe."_

_"But you're just...uh, never mind."_

_Blu, do you think you can use Bubble on these towels again?_

_"Got it," _Blu grinned. Then blew some bubbles onto the towels. Gen wringed them a bit them placed them back onto Mia and Sora's foreheads. Blu came over and placed a hand on Mia's forehead.

_"She's really burning up," _he frowned.

_Don't worry, _Gen said. _The others will find the medicine then they'll be good as new._

_"B—But what if the poison gets worse before they do?" _Prim asked, hopping up and down in worry.

_"That's why we're here! We're not going to let that happen!"_

_"B—But—"_

_Prim you should stop hopping around like that. You might drop the Egg._

Prim stopped hopping up and down but, once again, looked like she was ready to cry. Blu just tried to talk her into calming down. Thankfully he managed to succeed. While this was going on, Gen noticed that Mia and Sora started to have some difficulty breathing. That wasn't good.

_Menace,_ Gen said. _If you could can hear me, Mia and Sora are getting worse._

Gen waited and then he heard Menace growl. _Just what we needed. Do what you can, we'll double our efforts in finding those Sneasel!_

_Okay, got it._

Gen just turned it's attention back to Mia and Sora.

* * *

Menace felt like letting loose some Shadow Punches or Shadow Balls out of frustration. How could he let this happen? As one of Mia's Pokémon, it was _his_ job to help keep her safe. And then this happened! _How_ could he just allow Mia to get poisoned by some wild Amoonguss?

Menace continued searching as he flew over the forest. Not far away from him was Avis and Nicolai. They seemed just as angry as he was. He couldn't blame them. Nicolai especially since he was there when the two got poisoned. Menace could tell he was more angry out of the two by the way he kept growling every other minute.

Menace turned back to gazing down at the forest in search of the Sneasel. They had to hurry. The more time they wasted the worse Sora and Mia were going to get.

_Those misfits on the ground better be having better luck than we are,_ Menace thought.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Menace saw a Focus Blast shot up into the air. Menace's eyes widened. That must have come from Fatmir! He must have found something! Menace looked to see Avis and Nicolai racing towards where the Focus Blast came from. Menace did the same.

Descending into the forest, Menace saw that the others had managed to surround the two Sneasel. And both of them had Sora and Mia's backpacks with them.

"_Give us back those packs!"_ Cronkers growled, taking a step forward. _"Unless you want a serious beating."_

"_Shove off!"_ one of the Sneasel shouted. _"We stole these fair and square!"_

"_Like that matters to us!" _Avis retorted. _"We need those backpacks!"_

"_Well then you're going to have to take them from us!"_ the second Sneasel said, brandishing it's claws.

"_Have it your way then!" _Menace said as he charged a Shadow Ball. He threw it at the Sneasels while the others attacked as well. One of the Sneasel managed to dodge it but the other didn't have much luck. It was blown backwards and Nicolai caught Sora's backpack in it's teeth. He shook his head until he flung the Sneasel in another direction.

"_Got Fora's fackpack,"_ Nicolai said. _"Fnow get Mia's."_

"_No need to worry!" _Menace responded as he charged another Shadow Ball while the others charged more attacks as well. This time, they waited as they tried to get a clear shot of the last Sneasel, who kept jumping around. Nicolai took care of that. He dropped Sora's backpack then leapt up and grabbed the Sneasel's leg with a Fire Fang. The Sneasel cried out in pain but this only lasted for a moment before the others shot their attacks at it. Making it cry out in pain even more. Menace jumped up and caught Mia's backpack before it hit the ground.

"_Got it!"_

"_Let's get back to the others!" _Avis said, grabbing Sora's backpack with his talons. _"We can't waste any time."_

"_What about the Sneasel?"_ Fatmir asked.

"_Leave them,"_ Menace told him. _"We got more important things to worry about."_

"_You're right. Let's go."_

* * *

The Pokémon returned to the clearing in about ten minutes. Avis and Menace then laid Sora and Mia's backpacks next to them.

Menace then began to search through Mia's pack. _"C'mon, there's some in here I know there is!"_

_"What's in there?" _Blu asked.

_"Aha!"_

Menace pulled out a syringe, some extra needles, and a bottle of some very pale blue liquid.

_"What's that?" _Prim asked.

_"Antidote," _Cronkers answered while Menace started to fill the syringe with the pale blue liquid.

_"One injection of this and no more poison," _Menace said as he walked over to Mia. He rolled up her sleeve then carefully gave her a shot of the Antidote. Mia made a slight sour face for a moment when he did but didn't otherwise seem bothered.

_"And now for Sora," _Menace said after placing a new needle on the syringe and refilling it. This time Avis helped roll up Sora's sleeve for Menace. Just like with Mia, Sora made a quick sour expression that passed quickly.

_"So now what?" _Blu asked as Menace placed the used needles in a special bag.

_"We wait," _he answered. _"The effects of the Antidote might take some time to kick in. The fever should go down in time too. But in the meantime..." _Menace rummaged through Mia's backpack once more. Then he pulled out her Poffin case. _"I do believe a reward is in order. For all the hard work you all have done. Prim? Care to assist me in passing them out?"_

_"Okay!"_

For the next ten minutes the Pokémon, minus Menace who kept glancing over at Sora and Mia to make sure they were okay, enjoyed their Poffin rewards. Then, since it was getting late, they got ready for bed but refused to go back to their Poké Balls—insisting to stay near their Trainers. Menace volunteered to take the first watch in case something changes in Sora or Mia's condition as well as to make sure no other Pokémon ambushed them like before. While all the other Pokémon curled up next to their Trainers, Menace sat down about five feet away from them all and kept his gaze on the forest—alert for any danger that may come from it.

_"Menace?"_

The Ghost-type Pokémon looked to see Blu and Prim walking over.

_"What are you two doing up?" _he asked. _"It's getting late and you two need your sleep the most. It's been a long day for all of us so let's get you two to bed."_

_"We can't sleep though," _Blu frowned.

_"We're too worried about Sora and Mia," _Prim added.

So that was it. Menace should have figured. Suddenly the Ghost-type got an idea.

_"Well then, how about a story?"_

_"Story?"_

_"Yeah, this is a story called the Wandering Gastly."_

Blu and Prim sat down and waited for Menace to continue.

_"A long time ago, there was once a lone Gastly who wandered all around. The Gastly didn't know exactly why he liked to wander around, he just knew he couldn't stay in one place for very long. As time passed though, the Gastly started to grow tired of just wandering, playing harmless pranks on any Pokémon and person alike he came across. However, during his travels, the Gastly found something that peaked his interest. He found a Trainer who was exceptionally strong. His Pokémon were just as strong as he was._

"_You see, this Gastly always dreamed of being strong—stronger than any Gastly has ever been before. So, the Gastly started to get an idea. He started thinking that maybe this Trainer could help him get stronger. In the end, after a harsh and strenuous battle, the Gastly was caught. But that was alright with him since now he had gotten the chance to get what he wanted—to be trained and to get stronger._

"_And that's exactly what happened. The wandering Gastly soon managed to evolve into a powerful Haunter. But as more time passed, the Trainer soon retired from being a Trainer, much to the newly evolved Haunter's disappointment. Though things weren't as bad as it seemed. The once wandering Gastly had found himself a friend. This friend, who had become more of the Haunter's friend the Trainer himself, became the Haunter's new Trainer._

"_The two endured some hardships at first. But they managed to pull through thanks to the help of their other friends. And in time, the two along with these very friends, managed to create a bit of a name for themselves. They went on glorious adventures, having laughs and fun. From time to time they did run into trouble. But none of it was anything that they couldn't handle._

"_And so, in the end, the Haunter and his friends, continued to go on adventures, making new friends, and battling evil."_

Prim and Blu blinked.

"_That's it?" _Blu asked.

"_What? That not a good enough ending?"_

"_Well…we were just expecting something more like a happy ending,"_ Prim frowned.

"_So what do you want me say? 'And they lived happily ever after'? Sorry, not a good enough ending for this story. Not in my opinion anyway," _Menace said as he crossed his arms.

"_Uh…right,"_ Blu agreed.

"_Now it's even later than before. You two need you're rest. Now get back to bed."_

"_Yeah okay,"_ Prim said, getting up along with Blu. She yawned then started to walk back over to the others. Blu followed right behind her. Menace waited and watched as Prim and Blu both nestled next to their Trainers. When Menace finally saw they were asleep, he sat back down and turned back to facing the forest. Once again alert for any possible dangers.

* * *

It was late by the time Nicolai woke up to take the next watch. That bothered him a bit. Menace was only supposed to take watch for only a few hours. Not wait for five hours to go by. Nicolai walked over to the Shadow Pokémon. It was clear that the Pokémon was tired, but he was trying his hardest not to allow this to show.

"_You took a longer watch than you were supposed to," _Nicolai stated. _"Just like you said earlier, it's been a long day for all of us."_

"_Everyone else needed their rest,"_ Menace replied. _"I can spare to stay awake longer."_

"_But you need rest the most," _Nicolai countered. _"You did the most work today if you want my opinion. You were the one who took charge during this whole ordeal. Despite being angry with being unable to do much when Sora got poisoned, I could see that it seemed to take all your energy to keep yourself from lashing out in anger for failing as well. You were already exhausted by the time we returned with the backpacks."_

"_It was nothing,"_ Menace said. _"As the Pokémon of a Trainer, it's my job to help look after my Trainer. I made a promise a long time ago, and I wasn't about to go back on that promise today."_

"_A promise? Forgive me but I didn't think you were the kind of Pokémon to have such strong loyalty when I first met you. Seems I was wrong."_

"_Doesn't matter now."_ Menace stood up. _"You take over now. Like you said, I need my rest."_

Menace just walked right past Nicolai without even giving him a side glance. Nicolai just shook his head.

* * *

Sora had woken up the next morning around nine. He sat up, causing the no longer damp towel that was on his forehead to fall, and looked around him. All of his Pokémon were laying all around him and Prim, who had the last Egg in her arms.

Mia was asleep in her sleeping bag also surrounded by her Pokémon. All except Cronkers, who Sora noticed was sitting about five feet away from them, his gaze on the forest.

Sora let out a groan then placed a hand to his head. Damn his head was pounding. Not just that but his body felt heavier than lead. Oh man, when was the last time he had felt this bad? Sora thought about that for a minute. Yeah, the last time he felt this crappy was first waking up in Traverse Town. Thankfully the feeling went away after walking around for a few minutes.

_You're awake!_

Sora looked to see Gen smiling. From the way it was rubbing one of it's eyes, it had just woken up.

"Yeah, but I feel can say I've felt better," Sora replied as he stretched a bit. Man, he must have been knocked out for a long time if his body was _this_ stiff. "Do you know what happened Gen?"

_You and Mia got poisoned by an Amoonguss,_ Gen frowned. _You had us all really worried. Thankfully we managed to get your backpacks back from those Sneasel who stole them so we could cure you guys._

"I see…sorry for all the worry."

_Hey, it's not like you _purposely_ got poisoned. I'm just glad to know you two are okay. But I don't think you should really be moving around that much. Maybe you need more rest._

Sora wanted to protest a bit but thought better of it. He still felt bad and from what he knew about being poisoned, something that happened sometimes on his adventures (and which Sora was thankful that Donald would always remind him to stock up on Panacea just in case). But this type of poisoning was a lot different from the ones induced by magic. Poisoning induced by Pokémon felt a lot worse.

Sora just laid back down in his sleeping bag. Then he got dragged into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next time Sora woke up it was around five. His body felt more stiff but he did feel better. Looking around he saw that none of the Pokémon had really moved since the last time he woke up. Except now it was Nicolai who was looking at the forest.

"_Happiny!"_

Before Sora could even move he got tackled by Prim, which did hurt a bit but he didn't let that on. Prim soon actually started to cry into his shirt, waking up Avis, Fatmir, and Blu since they were the closest.

"Hey, come on Prim, I'm fine now," Sora told her. "No need to worry okay? Come on now."

A groan came from Sora's left. He looked to see Mia waking up.

"Why does it feel like I've been trampled over by a herd of Mamoswine?" she groaned, sitting up as she rubbed her head. This caused the rest of her Pokémon to wake up. They all let out cries of joy as they all tackled her into a hug. "Guys, guys! We've talked about this! I know you guys care but you don't need to crush me to prove it," she groaned.

Her Pokémon all let go except Blu who kept on hugging her.

"You feeling better?" Mia asked, looking at Sora as Nicolai ran over.

"A lot better than before that's for sure," he replied as Nicolai kept gently nudging his head. "Yeah buddy, nice to see you doing okay too."

"Ugh what time is it anyway? I feel like I've been sleeping for a year."

"Oh you have no idea how _that_ feels," Sora muttered with a slight smile.

"You say something?"

"Nothing important. Anyway, I think it's been over a day."

Mia's shoulders slumped. "_That_ long. I've been poisoned before but I've never been out _that_ long."

"_Squirtle squirtle squirt!"_

"Oh, so that's what happened huh?" Mia gave a small smiled then started to pet Blu on the head. "Sorry for making you worry buddy." Then she turned to Menace. "And thanks Menace. Things probably would have been a lot worse if you weren't here."

Menace just looked away, but Sora saw that his usual grin got a bit bigger.

Mia then started to stand up. Crimson helped her up as she did after she winced for a moment.

"Well, since I'm feeling better now. Better make one heck of a meal since we skipped breakfast, lunch, _and_ it's almost dinnertime," she said as she walked over to her backpack.

_I'll help. You're still recovering from the poison and stuff._

Mia smiled then accepted his help. While she was doing this, Sora got up and started to stretch, hoping to get rid of some of the stiffness.

"How's the Egg?" Sora asked Prim, who had once again started to carry it.

"_Happiny happiny!"_

Sora chuckled then petted her on the head. "Good to hear. Knew I could count on you."

Blu started to make some comments of protest.

"Yeah Blu, we can count on you too."

Mia just giggled then went back to cooking. As she did this Sora looked to see all the rest of the Pokémon starting to relax finally. Seemed they were worried out of their minds during all this. It was good to see things going back to normal already. Sora was also relieved to know that he had someone to count on while he was in this world, much like he counted on Donald and Goofy and all his other friends while traveling around the worlds.

Sora started to frown. That meant it was probably going to be harder to say goodbye when he left. Just like it was hard to say goodbye to Leon and the others, back when he thought he wouldn't see any of them again. Sora then remembered what Leon had said at the time. How even if they ever got to meet again, they'd never forget each other. Well, Sora knew one thing for sure, there was no way he'd ever forget about Mia and the others.

Sora smiled as he started to pet Avis, who perched himself on his shoulder. Then he got soaked when Blu used Water Gun on him.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sora grinned as he started to chase the Water-type, laughing as he ran.

* * *

**And there you have it. My attempt to stir up some drama within this story ^_^; I wanted a chapter that mainly focused on the Pokemon and...yeah...sorry if it wasn't good :( Hopefully I can make the next chapter better! Until then!**


	18. The boy named Ved!

**THere's number 18 guys! This would have been uploaded sooner but school happened that took up a lot of time so yeah :P Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The two Turtwig showed up just **as the two were preparing to leave. Avis had spotted them walking out of the forest, alerting the others. Sora and Mia looked to see the two Turtwig, both acting different. One held it's head high and looked as if it was looking for a challenge. The second Turtwig seemed to be trying to hide behind the first one and kept averting it's gaze.

While they walked up to them, Sora took out his Pokédex.

"_Turtwig__—the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. It is said that on a healthy Turtwig, their shell should feel moist due to the fact that their shell is actually made from hardened soil."_

Sora pocketed his Pokédex just as both the Turtwig stopped just a few feet away.

The first Turtwig stepped forward.

"_Turtwig, turtwig turt,"_ it said.

Mia and Sora blinked and shared a look.

"Uh, it's nice to know that the Sneasel who have been terrorizing your forest is gone thanks to our Pokémon," Mia said.

"_Turtwig! Turtwig!"_ the Turtwig protested. _"Turtwig turt!"_

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"So you're saying, that you want to be trained by us, so you never have to worry about being bullied around by other Pokémon ever again?"

The Turtwig nodded.

Mia shrugged. "Fine by me. I don't mind." Mia turned back to the Turtwig. "Alright then, who's gonna battle me?"

The first Turtwig turned to the shy one and gestured with it's head to step forward. The shy Turtwig stepped forward and faced Mia.

"Well alright then," she said. "How about Cronkers and I—"

Mia got cut off when a stream of light came from one of the Poké Balls from her belt, taking the form of Blu.

"_Squirtle! Squirtle squirt!"_ he said.

Mia raised her eyebrows. "_You_ want to fight Blu?"

Blu nodded. Mia laughed.

"Alright then. Time for your first battle Blu, let's give it our all!"

Blu grinned then turned to the Turtwig. The Turtwig stomped it's foot once then charged at Blu. Mia told him to use Tail Whip. Blu sidestepped then slammed his tail into the Turtwig, sending it back flying. The Turtwig shook this off then charged again. Mia just told Blu to keep using Tail Whip to dodge, which Blu was happy to oblige. And so each time the Turtwig charged at Blu, he just used Tail Whip in retaliation.

Soon the Turtwig realized it wasn't getting anywhere. So, it decided on using Razor Leaf instead. The Turtwig swung it's head sending out a barrage of razor-sharp leaves at Blu. Mia told him to dodge it then use Tackle.

Blu ran towards the attack, getting hit by a few of the leaves in the process, then tackled the Turtwig head on. The Turtwig was sent flying back a few feet where it laid. Struggling to get back up, getting egged on by the shouts of encouragement from it's friend, Mia seized her chance. She quickly grabbed a Poké Ball, a Quick Ball to be exact, and threw it at the Turtwig. The Quick Ball struck the Turtwig in the head, turning it into red light that got absorbed into the Quick Ball.

The Quick Ball swayed this way and that…one minute went by…two…and then finally _ding_! The Turtwig had been caught.

"You're turn," Mia said as she went over and picked up the Quick Ball.

The second Turtwig faced Sora just as he turned to face it. Avis soon appeared before Sora could even grab his Poké Ball. Ha, his partner was thinking the same thing he was.

"Alright buddy, time to battle," Sora grinned.

"_Spearow!"_ Avis agreed.

The Turtwig stomped it's foot on the ground then came charging at Avis at a bit of an alarming speed. Avis simply flew up higher to dodge the attack, however, the Turtwig just stopped mid-charge then swung it's head, let loose a powerful and quick Razor-leaf. Avis just barley managed to dodge the Razor-leaf.

"Avis, use Aerial Ace!"

Avis dove at the Turtwig with alarming speed. The Turtwig attempted to dodge but was too slow to do so. The Grass-type took the full brunt of the attack and got sent flying a few feet backwards. However, despite how effect the attack was, it got right back on it's feet.

Sora couldn't help but smile a bit. This Grass-type was one determined Pokémon. Sora could see that as clear as day.

"Avis, let's try Aerial Ace once more!"

Avis dove at the Grass-type but this time it was prepared. It jumped out of the way just in time then let loose a Razor-leaf. Due to the close range of the attack, it did quite a bit of damage. Avis didn't let that affect him though.

"Avis use Peck!"

Avis once again dove at the Turtwig then repeatedly attempted to peck at the Pokémon—only for it to keep jumping out of the way. Avis didn't let up though. He continued to use Peck until he finally managed to land about three solid blows.

After that, the Turtwig was struggling to stay on it's feet. Sora seized this chance by pulling out a Poké Ball and threw it at Turtwig. Once it got sucked into the Poké Ball, he waited to see if the Grass-type was caught. After three whole minutes of feeling anxious, the Turtwig was successfully caught.

"Avis you did it!" Sora cheered. "Way to go buddy!"

"_Spearow!"_ Avis flew over and picked up the Poké Ball then flew over to Sora, dropping the Poké Ball in his hands.

"Looks like we both got new friends today," Mia smiled as she walked over. "I think I'll call my Turtwig Abilene—or Abi for short."

"Hmm, I think I'll call mine Forrest. Man, he was sure one good opponent eh buddy?"

"_Spearow!"_

Mia chuckled. "Well, time to get going like we originally planned. We still need to get to Oceania."

Sora nodded. "Right, and hopefully we don't get anymore unexpected delays."

Mia chuckled sheepishly. "Right."

* * *

The two teens continued their way down the dirt path that cut through the forest to Oceania Town. Along the way the two nibbled on some Oran berries as a snack. It wasn't long until they had finally reached Oceania Town. The two passed by some seafood restaurants but paid them no real mind. They just made their way towards the docks, hoping to find the boat that would transport them to Solarin City. That was their first priority. Then they would locate the Pokémon Center. Then let their Pokémon get a check-up.

Sora asked Mia if she had an idea of what boat they were supposed to take.

"Well, we have to take a ferry," Mia shrugged. "Course the problem is that the ferry that goes to and from Solarin City changes every three months. (Why though I'm not really sure.) So we just have to go see which ferry is going there this month."

"And where do we go to find that?"

Mia pointed to a small building that was just down the street they were walking on. Course since it was just down the street it didn't take long for them to reach it. The two asked the lady who was working there today which ferry they needed. After looking through all the schedules for all the boats currently docked in the city, she managed to tell them that the ferry they needed wasn't here yet. It was still on it's way back from Solarin City and wouldn't be back until late afternoon tomorrow at the least. The two were a bit bummed about that. Even so they thanked the lady then headed to the Pokémon Center—which the lady was also kind enough to point out for them on the city map.

"Whelp, least we got that cleared," Mia said as the two headed towards the Pokémon Center.

"And it looks like we've got some time to rest before heading to Solarin City," Sora added.

"That also means extra time for some training too! After all, now that we've got Abi and Forrest on our team, they'll need to start training. They _did_ ask to get stronger when we met them."

"Yeah, that's true."

The two walked in silence until they reached the Pokémon Center. There they gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon, Sora still couldn't believe that _every_ Nurse Joy looked _exactly_ alike, then waited while they all got looked over. Mia started to look through some of the magazines that were available while Sora just sat and waited.

While he did, he heard the door to the Center open and turned to see who had entered. It was a boy an older than himself with the same tan skin that he had. The guy also had untidy black hair with most of this bangs in front on his right dark blue eye. He had on a dark red cap with a single black stripe going down the middle on backwards, a white tank, a tan and gray jacket, baggy jeans, a large blue and white backpack, and red and black sneakers. Resting on his left shoulder was a strange Pokémon that Sora didn't know. Instantly he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it.

"_Elgyem__—the Cerebral Pokémon. Rumors of it's origin are linked to a UFO crash 50 years ago. It possesses strong psychic powers that sometimes causes unbearable headaches to it's enemies."_

Sora pocketed his Pokédex as the guy waited for Nurse Joy to come back. When she did, the guy handed over his Poké Balls asking for her to give them a check-up. Nurse Joy nodded then placed the Poké Balls on a cart then allowed an Audino to wheel the cart away. The Elgyem, however, stayed on the guy's shoulder.

"Sora and Mia? You're Pokémon are ready for pick-up," Nurse Joy called over the PA system. Sora got up and Mia put back the magazines back.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" Mia smiled as they took their Poké Balls back.

"Anytime," she smiled as the two left.

* * *

"Alright Abi, let's try Razor-leaf one more time!" Mia instructed. "This time, with more power."

Abi pawed the ground uncertainly then faced Fatmir. She swung her head, letting loose a barrage of razor sharp leaves. Fatmir just used Metal Claw to slice right through all the leaves with ease. This continued while at the same time Sora was having Forrest try to attack Avis who was flying through the air. Sora was hoping to work on Forrest's attack speed and as well as power.

But not long after, the two heard the loud explosion. The sound of the explosion caught the two's attention and their Pokémon.

"That sounded like it came from the town," Mia spoke.

"We better go check it out," Sora said.

"Abi, Fatmir, come on!"

"Forrest, Avis, let's go."

The two teens raced back to town with their Pokémon trailing after them. When they reached the town, they saw a trail of smoke rising into the air.

"It's coming from that shop over there," Mia pointed out. True enough, a crowd had gathered in front of one of the local shops that had a big hole blown in the front. Sora had to crane his neck to see over the crowd to see some police officers had fenced off the area.

"Pardon me," Mia said, tapping a bystander's shoulder. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Apparently there's been a robbery," the woman said. "Thankfully no one's been hurt but they haven't been able to catch the thieves yet."

"What did they steal?"

"Practically all the jewelry in the store," the woman frowned. "From what people are saying, if the jewelry isn't found, the store may be unable to make more in time in order to stay open."

"That's terrible," Sora frowned. "Does anyone know what the thieves look like?"

The woman thought for a moment. "From what Officer Jenny has told us, it was a man and a woman both wearing trench coats, masks on their faces, and had a Claydol. Apparently they used their Claydol to teleport out."

"I see." Mia and Sora parted from the crowd. "So, what do you wager? Think we can help the police track down the thieves?"

Sora shrugged. "Do you think we have a better chance than the police?"

"Maybe. It certainly would be easier if we had seen the Auras of the thieves. But maybe Avis could help, search from the sky for the thieves?"

Sora looked to Avis. "What do you think buddy? Think you can found them?"

Avis nodded then took off. Mia turned to Fatmir.

"Fatmir, you search down below."

Fatmir then dove into the ground and disappeared.

"Forrest, Abi, you two are going to search with us okay?"

The two Turtwig nodded. Then the four ran through the streets.

"Technically speaking," Mia said as they ran. "The thieves could be anywhere since they teleported away."

"Yeah but since they did they're still somewhere close by at least," Sora responded as they turned a corner. "You said that a Pokémon can only teleport so far—even if the Pokémon were strong."

"That is true. But that doesn't mean that they've gotten a huge head start at least."

"Would they be able to use Teleport again to get even further away?"

"They probably could but they would wear out their Pokémon if they did. I think that's why they didn't use Teleport to get inside the store. Instead they just blasted the front wall down in order to save power."

"Makes sense."

Soon the two spotted Avis flying towards them.

"Did you find them?"

To answer their question, Fatmir popped out from a hole in the ground and nodded.

"Good, take us to them."

Fatmir sunk back into the ground while Avis lead them out of town. The two teens and Grass-type followed Avis to a part in the forest. Pretty soon they heard voices.

"Ha! Look at all this! Once the Claydol is finished resting up, we'll just teleport even further away so the cops can't find us."

Sora motioned for them to be quiet as they got closer. Peeking from behind a tree Sora saw the two thieves that the woman described. Floating next to them was what Sora figured was a Claydol. From the looks of it, it was still tired from using Teleport.

"We need to keep them from teleporting away," Mia whispered. "That way we can get the police here."

"So how do we do that?"

"Uh, how about take out the Claydol in one strong shot? By having Abi, Forrest, Blu, and Menace attack him all at once. Claydol is weak to Grass-type, Water-type, and Dark-types attacks. Even if we don't take it out on the first try, we can at least try and keep it stalled long enough for the police to get here."

"We should have the rest of our Pokémon attack too," Sora suggested. "Just in case."

Mia nodded.

"On the count of three?"

Sora nodded as he took out Nicolai's Poké Ball. As he did he told Avis to bring the police here to which he nodded then flew away. Mia called out her Pokémon then motioned for them to keep quiet. She then quietly told them all the plan, to which they nodded to.

Sora soon started to count to three. As he did the Pokémon all got ready. The second Sora counted to three, all the Pokémon let loose their attacks. All their attacks struck the Claydol head on, catching it off guard along with the thieves. But Sora also noticed that someone else had attacked the Claydol along with them. He looked in the direction that the attack came from and was shocked to see the guy from the Pokémon Center. Standing in front of him was a Dragonite, probably what he used to attack.

Either way they got what they wanted. The Claydol was fully knocked out, causing one of the thieves to growl and return it back to his Poké Ball.

"You're the ones who stole from that store," the guy said bluntly.

"What's it to you buddy?" one of the thieves shouted.

"It was a wrong and stupid thing to do," he replied in a monotone manner. "And that's why you're going to return what you stole and pay for you're crimes."

The two thieves didn't answer. They just started to make a run for it. Sora soon ran out of the bushes after them, Forrest right behind him. Forrest used Razor-leaf which stopped the two from running as they fell back from the attack landing in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere," Sora said, as Nicolai came up behind him. "Officer Jenny is already on her way here. So you two are just going to sit tight until she gets here."

"And we're going to make sure you stay here until then," the guy added, still talking in a monotone. Maybe he always talked like that?

The two thieves just growled.

* * *

Officer Jenny arrived about twenty minutes later. She was a bit shocked at first to see Sora, Mia, and the guy keeping the thieves from leaving by having them surrounded by their Pokémon. She overcame her shock however and handcuffed the two thieves. She did give the three a small lecture about running off on their own after the thieves but honestly, none of them really paid it much attention. The guy with the Elgyem on his shoulder just responded by saying, "Well it might have even be more stupid to sit by and do nothing."

"Well it was still stupid chasing after thieves when you're only children," Officer Jenny snapped at him. The guy just shrugged.

Sensing she wasn't going to really get through to him, Officer Jenny just sighed then took the thieves back to town. She assured the three that she would make sure all the goods were returned to the store they had stolen from. Once she was gone, Sora and Mia returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

"Thanks for the help by the way," Mia smiled at the guy. "My name's Mia. And this is Sora."

The guy just looked at her and shrugged. "It was no big deal. Like I said, it would be more stupid to sit by and do nothing."

"So what's your name?" Sora asked. "Where you from?"

The guy just said, "Ved. That's all you need to know."

After saying that he left, leaving the two confused.

"Uh…yeah," Mia said. She turned to Sora. "So…do you just want to start some training?"

Sora shrugged. "Might as well."

Mia nodded. While they were walking away, Sora cast one more glance at Ved walking away. Somehow, Sora got the strong feeling they would see him again. Shrugging the feeling off he followed after Mia.

* * *

**There you go guys. But yeah, this would have been uploaded earlier but right now I'm at my grandparents house so I hung out with them and my aunt for sometime. And just to let you guys know I'm already two pages into the next chapter and I've got the chapter after that planned ;) But not sure how much I'll be able to write down since I'm at my grandparents. On the upside it's spring break (which is the reason I'm here in the first place XD) so that means more time to write, so the speak :P**

**To Owlkid: No worries my friend. I have plans for the Egg and Avis ;) And thank you! I'm a natural pessimist by nature so that's the main reason for me thinking like that XD And you can call me Chaos or something instead of "Author" haha XD**


	19. A meet with an Elite!

**Sorry for the wait! Here you guys go! :)**

* * *

**Training was going great. That is **until one of Forrest's Razor-leaf attacks had gone astray. What was worse was the fact that the attack had cause the last Egg to go flying.

Sora and Mia acted on impulse and dashed to catch the Egg before it hit the ground. The two dove for it as it got close to the ground, this allowing them to prevent the Egg from crashing to the ground. Seeing as how the Egg was safe, the two let out a sigh of relief. But, what caught the two of guard was the fact that the Egg soon started to glow.

The two watched in awe as the glowing continued until it started to glow so brightly that they had to close their eyes. When they finally opened them again, the two saw that they were holding a small blue and black dog-like Pokémon. The newly hatched Pokémon soon began to open it's eyes. The Pokémon's red eyes soon blinked at the two.

"Oh it's a Riolu," Mia smiled as the two stood up, holding the dog-like Pokémon in her arms.

"_Riolu__—the Emanation Pokémon. It communicates with others by using the power of Aura and despite being so small, Riolu can crest three mountains and even cross two canyons in one night."_

The Riolu kept looking between Mia and Sora as the rest of their Pokémon started to walk over. Avis perched on Sora's shoulder and attempted to inspect the Emanation Pokémon more closely.

"This is Avis," Sora said when Riolu turned away from Avis. "Don't worry. He's friendly, I promise."

"And these are the rest of our Pokémon," Mia told the Fighting-type. "I'm sure you'll make good friends with all of them."

Riolu tilted his head as he looked up at Mia. _"Riolu?"_

Mia giggled. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

"So what do we call this little guy?" Sora asked as he started to pet Riolu on the head. Something Riolu seemed to enjoy judging from the look on his face.

"Given how blue he is…plus the fact that his Aura is an azure color…what about Azurite?"

"What do you think little buddy? Seem like a good name to you?"

"_Rio__—Riolu!"_ Riolu smiled.

"Looks like we have a winner," Mia smiled. "It's nice to meet you Azurite. Welcome to the family."

"_Riolu!"_ Azurite's stomach soon started to growl, causing the Fighting-type to blush.

"And it looks like you're already hungry," Mia giggled. "Don't worry, we can have a quick snack."

One thing was for sure, Azurite was a bit of a hesitant eater. Out of all the food that Mia placed in front of him, he would only pick up one piece of at a time, sniff it, take a small bite, then eat it. Because he repeated this process, he took the longest to finish his snack. Once all the Pokémon had finished their snacks, the rest walked over to Azurite and started to try and make friends with him.

Sora and Mia smiled at that. It was nice to see they were making an effort to get along.

"Alright guys," Mia said. "Snack time is over. How about we get back to training for now before we go back to the Pokémon Center for the night?"

The Pokémon nodded. However, while all the rest of the Pokémon continued with their training, Azurite was unsure of where to go. Mia just smiled and told him he can sit by and watch. She told him it wasn't a good idea to exert himself when he just hatched. Azurite smiled then stood by her while the rest of the Pokémon continued to train. While they did, Mia kept giving some of them some Poffins as treats/rewards for their hard work. Though she tended to give Prim, Blu, and Azurite the most Poffins. Sora told her she was just spoiling them.

Mia countered that Prim and Blu had earned the Poffins earlier for defending Azurite back when he was an Egg. Sora then asked about the point of giving Azurite Poffins.

"He missed dinner," Mia said. "Plus he just hatched so he's bound to have an appetite."

"But he just had a snack along with everyone else," Sora added.

"He's not getting _that_ many Poffins compared to the others."

"Well he doesn't need that many treats when he just hatched."

"Alright alright I'll stop."

Sora shook his head as the two went back to training the Pokémon.

* * *

After a few more hours of training, the two finally headed back to the Pokémon Center to retire for the night. When they got there, they also let Nurse Joy do a check-up on Azurite. Once his check-up was good and done, they headed to their room and got ready for the night. When the two were dressed in their pjs they sat on the bunks with Azurite, Prim, and Blu. Azurite was sitting next to Sora and Prim while Mia was brushing Blu. Something the Water-type was enjoying. Soon Azurite was asking to be next.

"Here," Mia chuckled, handing Sora the brush. "Let Azurite get a turn."

"Feel good buddy?" Sora chuckled as he brushed Azurite. Azurite nodded. As he started to brush Prim though, Sora finally remembered something.

"Uh, which one of us is going to catch Azurite?"

Mia blinked. Seems she had forgotten about that too.

"Not sure really. I mean, I completely forgot about that."

"Same here."

Sora thought for a moment. "Well, I think he should go with you since, you know, I'm looking for a way to get home."

"Well…how about this," Mia decided, "I catch him but he travels with you. That way you have more in your party and he gets to spend time with you along the journey."

Sora shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that." Sora turned to Azurite. "That alright with you?"

Azurite nodded. Sora nodded back.

"Then it's decided. But how about we do that tomorrow morning. We should get some sleep for now."

Mia nodded then placed Blu and Azurite on the bunk on top of hers while Sora placed Prim up there as well. They all wanted to spend the night together which was fine with them. Once they made sure the three were comfortable and fast asleep, the two teens climbed into their bunks then fell asleep themselves.

The two were up and ready to go at ten the next day. Seeing as how they had plenty of time to kill the figured they might as well give all the Pokémon a good bath. Nurse Joy allowed them to use the hose on the side of the Pokémon Center and lend them some towels, which they thanked her for.

The two soon got started on washing their Pokémon. Sora was the one who did the drying while Mia did the washing since she was more experienced. She had told him beforehand that if one wasn't careful while bathing their Pokémon they may make them sick or ill. So she just gave him the job of drying them off. All he had to do was make sure he got them completely dry.

Not long Sora got the hang of drying off the Pokémon quick and making sure they were completely dry. Though he did have a bit of a problem with Blu since the second he was dry, he would just go rushing back and jump in front of whoever Mia was washing and just let himself get soaked.

Mia would roll her eyes then send him back to Sora to get dried off so she could continue washing the other Pokémon.

"Man you just love water huh buddy?" Sora chuckled after the fifth time Blu walked over newly soaking wet.

"But of course," a voice from behind chuckled. "He's a Water-type so it's natural for him to enjoy water."

Sora paused while drying off Blu to look who had spoken. He saw it was a guy around the age of nineteen with untidy black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He wore a black shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans, and leather boots. The guy walked up to him then got down and pet Blu on the head.

"He's hatched recently I see," the guy said. "And he's been raised well."

"That's nice and all," Sora said, "but mind telling me who you _are_?"

"Hey Sora what's the hold up down there?" Mia called, not looking at him as she continued to wash Menace.

"Don't worry there Mia," the guy called. "I think I'll take over for him."

Mia dropped the water hose and looked over with wide eyes.

"_No way!_"

The guy laughed. "Why Mia, judging from you're expression I'd say you're surprised to see me."

"_Greiger!"_ Mia cried, dashing over and nearly tackling the guy to the ground. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Great to see you too kid," Greiger laughed. "But I'd rather not get tackled to the ground in response."

"I get the feeling you know this guy Mia," Sora chuckled.

"Oh sorry! Sora, this is Greiger Lovelock. He's a member of the Elite Four."

Sora's eyes went wide. "The Elite Four? Dude, that's awesome."

Greiger laughed. "Why thank you."

"So how do you know him Mia?"

"Oh I've known Mia ever since the day she became a Trainer," Greiger chuckled, ruffling up Mia's hair. "Then we traveled around for some time. Course this was all before I ever became a member of the Elite Four." Greiger looked at Mia. "So how's Aquajaws been?"

"Fine."

"He still listening to what you say?"

Mia blushed. "Yeah he is."

Greiger laughed at her expression. "Just checking."

"What about Aquajaws?"

"Oh Mia never told you? Back when Mia first got Aquajaws as a Totodile, he didn't do a _thing_ she said. I remember her having to run after him since he kept running away from her and such."

"We worked it all out!" Mia protested.

"And who is this?" Greiger said, quickly changing the subject while looking down at Azurite who was hiding behind Sora's leg. "I see he's newly hatched as well."

"He just hatched yesterday," Mia said, getting down at petting Azurite on the head. "But I just caught this morning. But for now he's going to travel with Sora."

"Who does he think is his parent?" Greiger asked casually.

"We don't really know," Sora shrugged. "He kinda looked at both of us when he first opened his eyes."

Greiger chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised that he imprinted on _both_ of you."

Mia looked at Greiger. "You honestly think that?"

Greiger shrugged. "You and I both know that the first person/Pokémon see they imprint on. If he saw both of you at once then theoretically speaking, he imprinted on both of you."

"That's…nice to know?"

"As if having Prim think I'm her dad was enough," Sora muttered. "I'm still getting used to _that._"

"So what brings you here Greiger?" Mia asked, changing the subject. "Last time I ever heard from you, you were in the Kanto Region doing some training. When did you get back?"

"I'm just here visiting. What about you? What are you up to?"

"We're heading to Solarin City today when the ferry shows up," Sora told him. "I'm challenging the Pokémon League. And Mia's been taking part in Contests."

"Ah, still trying to get into the Grand Festival I bet," Greiger chuckled. "Don't you need about two more Ribbons?"

Mia nodded. "Yup. And Sora already won himself a Ribbon."

"Thought I'd try out Contests," Sora explained. "Just to see if it was something I'd want to try."

"I see. And how many Pokémon do you have traveling with you at the moment?"

"Four. But five including Azurite."

Greiger whistled. "Not very many. You expect to get very far with only four friends traveling with you. Hope you find more."

"So do I."

"Yeah well, I think we need to finish washing up our Pokémon before we continue with this reunion," Mia chuckled.

Greiger and Sora just laughed.

* * *

About two hours later, after finally washing all the Pokémon and eating some lunch, the three headed to catch the ferry to Solarin City. Greiger had decided to join them for the time being in order to catch up with Mia as well as to get to know Sora better. That, and he was hoping to try and avoid some of his fans in the process. Something Sora and Mia greatly teased him about. They even decided to pull a prank on him once.

"Look Greiger it's a fan girl run!"

Greiger reacted instantly by hiding behind a wall after Sora shouted that. Right after he did, him and Mia busted out laughing and laughed even harder when Greiger came out from behind the wall telling them it wasn't funny.

"Yeah it was!" Mia laughed. "Don't deny it!"

Greiger, blushing from embarrassment, just stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced away.

"Seriously though," Sora said once he stopped laughing, "you need to chill out. Do you get horded by _that_ many fans?"

"No it's not that," Greiger said. "It's how crazy they act that worries me." Greiger shook his head. "Seriously, _they're_ the ones who need to chill out."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Wait, they still acting like they did during The Incident That Shalt Not Be Spoken Of?"

Greiger nodded grimly. Mia just gave a nod of understanding while Sora just thought it was best not to ask.

And it was then that Greiger got challenged.

The three looked to see a five-year-old boy with untidy brown hair wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and sandals.

"You hear me?" the boy asked. "I said I want to battle. I mean, you're Greiger of the Elite Four right?"

"That I would be." Greiger got up from the bench and turned to face the boy. "I'm assuming you've got a name."

"My name's Ritchie," the boy answered as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "How about a one-on-one?"

Greiger shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

The four moved to the front deck where there was more room for the battle. Greiger stood on one end while Ritchie stood on the other. Sora had taken a seat on one of the benches while Mia stood as a referee. As she declared the battle to begin, Ritchie threw his Poké Ball into the air, letting out a Pokémon Sora hadn't seen yet.

"_Chingling__—the Bell Pokémon. Each times it hops, it creates a ringing sound and deafens foes by emitting high-frequency cries. It can also cry for an awfully long time."_

"A baby Pokémon?" Greiger mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! My Chingling and I are tough!"

"If you say so," Greiger shrugged. Then he brought out his own Poké Ball. "Crawdaunt, it's time for battle."

"_Crawdaunt__—the Rouge Pokémon. Crawdaunt are known to be short-tempered and loves to battle. They are also territorial as any Pokémon that enter their territory with it's pincers in order to throw them out."_

"This should be amusing," Sora murmured as he pocketed the Pokédex.

"Chingling use Uproar!"

Chingling opened it's mouth and blue sound waves came out as it hopped all around. Sora had to cover his ears at how loud the Chingling was screeching during this attack and saw Mia doing the same. Greiger was only grimacing as well as Crawdaunt. The blue sound waves struck against Crawdaunt but didn't seem to be doing much damage.

"Now Chingling use Charge Beam quick!"

Soon an orb of yellow electricity formed in front of Chingling that soon shot out a yellow beam directly at Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt stand still," Greiger ordered.

Crawdaunt cross it's pincers and did as it was told. Crawdaunt took the full brunt of the beam, sending it back a few feet. Under the command of Ritchie Chingling continued to use Charge Beam, very slowly wearing down Crawdaunt. Sora knew it was because Charge Beam, since it was an Electric-type attack and Crawdaunt was part Water-type.

This continued for about ten more minutes. Crawdaunt did seem fairly weak from having to endure all the constant attacks.

Greiger soon started to smirk. And judging from that very smirk, he had a good plan.

"Now Crawdaunt, time to fight back. Use Night Slash now."

Crawdaunt waited until Chingling's current Charge Beam ended. The second it did, Crawdaunt raised on it's pincers as it glowed crimson. Then Crawdaunt dashed forward then slashed at Chingling. The attack did a great deal of damage as when Chingling fell to the ground. And it had a great deal of trouble getting back up despite Ritchie's shouts of encouragement. Soon, it fell to the ground and didn't get back up with swirls in it's eyes.

"Chingling is unable to battle. The winner is Crawdaunt and Greiger."

Ritchie grumbled as he returned Chingling to it's Poké Ball.

"Not that bad of a battle," Greiger admitted, walking up to Crawdaunt and petting it on the head. "A grand battling old friend."

Greiger then turned to Ritchie.

"Your Chingling has a lot of potential I can see that quite clearly. It'll take a great deal of time, but I have the full most confidence that you can bring it out."

For the first time that Sora saw Ritchie give a smile.

* * *

**There's chapter nineteen~! :) You get to met one of Mia's old friends and Azurite is born! :) Anyway, sorry for the slow update but you know, SCHOOL. (That and I've been working on other stuff as well. Such as other crossovers and other stories in general :P) So...yeah...**

**Chingling can learn Charge Beam via TM**

**Owlkid: Ah no worries my friend ;P I have plans ;3**


	20. Avis's determination part 1

**The long awaited chapter 20! Sorry it took so took long! More on later though**

* * *

**At first, Sora didn't find much **about Solarin City to be amazed about. All during the three hours that the trio had to endure for the ferry to reach the place, they chatted about various things. Eventually Sora brought up the question about what to expect when they reached the city. The response he got from the two friends were a shrug and, "Not all _that_ much really."

Sora wasn't sure how to feel about that. Eventually they finally reached the docks. The boat docked then everyone got off. Before they did the three looked at the city. In Sora's eyes, the city reminded him of Twilight Town. The coloration of the buildings, the actual buildings themselves, the subtle atmosphere, almost everything. Sora wasn't sure how to react to that.

Getting off the boat, Greiger kept glancing around for any fans that might hound on him, the three decided to check into the Pokémon Center first. Better to do that first before anything else so they had a place to stay. Course when they got there Greiger was greeted by some of his fans, much to his disappointment. Instead of helping him, not that he really needed it since these fans were tolerable, according to Greiger, Sora and Mia just gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon to get checked up and then Sora registered for the Pokémon League.

Mia suggested they get more training in before they check out the local Gym. Sora figured that was a good idea. In a way, he hadn't been through a real official Pokémon battle. The only battle he had been in was the battle during the Bellister City Pokémon Contest. And Contest battles were a lot different than regular battles.

Avis was the one who seemed the most enthusiastic over the idea of training. And now that Sora really thought about it, he _always_ got psyched when it came to training. Sora just figured it was because he liked getting stronger. That or he just liked to show off how strong he already considered himself to be. It was hard to tell the difference.

Either way, the two, plus Greiger once he was finally done dealing with the fans he encountered, went to the backyard of the Pokémon Center to train. Nurse Joy even told Greiger that she'd try to make sure no fans got in the way, which he thanked her for.

* * *

In order to train Sora and Mia just decided to have a practice battle. Avis volunteered to go first. Mia decided to go with Neptune since there was a pool for Trainers with Water-types. Besides, Neptune hadn't received any training since catching him. Knowing that Bellona hadn't received any training ever since Sora caught her, Greiger suggested that maybe he switch out Avis for her. Something that Avis protested strongly too. Sora was a bit taken aback by the outburst, wondering just why Avis was being so persistent about training today. Deciding to just go with it for now, Sora and Mia started their practice battle.

Turns out, Avis was more eager to battle than everyone first thought. No matter how many times he kept getting defeated during the practice battles or how many times he won, he just kept on insisting to continue battling. After the seventh battle in a row, Sora finally had enough. He threw his hands in the air and said, "Okay, I know you like to battle but _seriously_? What is your _deal_ today Avis? Ever since we got here you've wanted nothing to do but battle."

"_Spearow!"_ Avis protested. _"Spearow spear!"_

Sora scratched his head in annoyance. "Yeah, okay, I know you want to get stronger. But I'm pretty sure the others do too. And they can't do that if you don't give them a chance!"

Avis looked like he wanted to protest more but didn't. Instead he just growled then flew to the roof of the Pokémon Center and stayed there. Mia frowned at this.

"What do you think his deal is?" she wondered. "I mean, we all know he wants to get stronger but this is just too much." Mia shook her head. "I think there's something wrong with him. I can just tell."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I can tell too but I don't think he's about to talk anytime soon." Sora shook his head. "Let's just give him some space for now."

Mia shrugged. "If you say so."

While the two started up another practice battle between Neptune, and Bellona finally, Greiger glanced up at where Avis had perched. He saw that he was glancing right back down at them, watching the battle. But Greiger also noticed that he seemed to be keeping his gaze on the skies at the same time. Like he was expecting something.

Greiger just frowned then turned his attention back to the battle.

* * *

During dinner that night, Sora tried to see what the deal was with Avis. But the Flying-type wasn't in the mood for explaining himself. He just ate his food then flew to the roof of the Pokémon Center again.

"Maybe he needs more space than we first thought," Mia frowned. "Something is _really_ bothering him."

"Just trust in him," Greiger said simply as he continued eating his food. "I'm sure things will clear up soon."

After that Greiger got up and retreated to his room without another word. Sora and Mia just watched him leave.

"O…kay?" Mia wrinkled her nose. "I bet he's already figured out what the deal is with Avis."

Sora shrugged then frowned in the direction that Avis flew away in. Honestly, he was starting to get worried. Something was seriously bothering Avis he could tell. Sora just wasn't sure what it could be. He was still inexperienced when it came to Pokémon. But surely this wasn't something hard to solve.

With that, Sora got up and left. Once he was gone Mia just sighed.

"This is going to turn out to be a huge problem," she mumbled. "I just _know_ it."

* * *

Sora found Avis on the roof gazing up at the night sky. He took a seat right next to him and for awhile, just gazed at the stars right next to him.

"Beautiful night huh?"

Avis nodded, not taking his gaze off the sky.

"_Spearow,"_ he said. _"Spearow spear."_

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I used to spend my nights just gazing up at the stars too. Especially when times were tough."

Avis grunted in agreement then clawed the roof. Sora looked at him.

"Something's really bothering you huh?"

Avis's plumage puffed up.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Avis shook until his plumage went back to normal. Then he clawed the roof again.

"_Spearow…spearow spear."_

"Hey, come on Avis. We're partners. There's no need for thinking like that. You don't have to be the strongest there is yet. Things like that take time. You don't have to be strong alone. Everyone else is trying to get stronger too. Is there a reason this is so important? Getting stronger I mean?"

At first he got silence. Then, _"Spearow spear."_

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Prove yourself to who?"

Avis's plumage puffed up again. _"Spearow spearow."_

"An old rival huh?" Sora chuckled. "I think I can relate a bit there."

Avis looked at him with a questioning look.

"See, back home I got this friend named Riku. Ever since we were kids we've always tried to one up each other. I'm not exactly sure when we became rivals but all I know is that we were always turning everything into a competition. And uh, let's just say that I kind of lost quite a number of times."

"_Spearow spearow,"_ Avis grumbled. _"Spearow spear."_

This time it was Sora who looked at Avis with a questioning look. What did he mean by that? That it was a different type of rivalry? Sora didn't really get a chance to inquire more though. Pretty soon Prim showed up. She told them that Mia had sent her to tell the two it was getting late and they should come in before it got too dark out.

"Whelp, come on Avis," Sora said, picking up Prim as he stood up. "It's getting late. We can train some more tomorrow."

Avis took one last look at the night sky then perched on Sora's shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to cut it into two parts. I've already started on the second part. Hopefully, if things don't get seriously busy for me again, I'll have it up soon.**

**Speaking of which, the reason for the long pause in updating is because I've been SERIOUSLY busy. Namely school. I already had THREE major projects going on at once and I've had other things that needed my attention. And hopefully I can get some more chapters done before I have to get ready for when I move :/ And after that it'll be an even longer time before I can update. Anyway, until next time!**


	21. Avis's determination part 2

**And now that I finally finished with all the things I needed to get done, here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Training the next day went the **same as it did yesterday. Avis was the first to volunteer and he was persist in battling. So, in order for all the Pokémon to get a chance to fight, Sora and Mia just had all the Pokémon battle him. Avis was more than gladly to accept those terms. Though Sora and Mia still didn't have a full grasp as to Avis's recent craving of battling. Sora suspected it had to do with this so called rival he mentioned the night before but decided to leave him alone about it for now.

During the training Avis managed to learn Agility. Soon he started to get the hang of the attack and was soaring through the skies dodging all kinds of attacks. But that wasn't the only interesting thing that happened during training. Sometime during a practice battle between Neptune, Bellona, _and_ Abi, Avis started glowing. The attacks soon stopped as everyone watched in awe.

"He's evolving!" Mia gasped.

But sometime was wrong. Unless Sora was imagining things, Avis was…_fighting_ against evolving. He had a look of pain and concentration and he could have sworn he heard Avis say something like, "Not yet."

This continued for a few more minutes until finally, the glowing finally ceased. Leaving behind only an exhausted Avis who soon fell unconscious. Sora rushed forward then rushed him inside to see Nurse Joy. Everyone else followed right behind.

By the time they came in an Audino was already wheeling Avis away on a cart and Sora was explaining things to Nurse Joy. She nodded then calmly assured him that Avis would be fine.

Soon Nurse Joy left to attend to another Trainer who came in with a sick Pokémon.

* * *

"I wonder why Avis resisted his evolution," Mia said, as the three sat in one of the rooms of the Pokémon Center with Avis resting on a pillow and cart. Sora's shoulders slumped at the question.

"Dunno. Guess he just didn't want to."

"Seems odd since he wants to gets stronger," Mia frowned. "Maybe he just wants to get stronger without having to relay on evolving in order to do it."

"Are there Pokémon like that?"

"Oh sure. There's plenty of Pokémon out there who like to prove their strength without having to evolve."

"Either way," Greiger said, "if he's ready to evolve then you can bet it's going to happen again. And I don't think he can keep resisting. It's not healthy for Pokémon to do that. I suggest giving him an Everstone."

Sora frowned. "An Everstone?"

"It's this stone that prevents a Pokémon from evolving. Plus in a way where it doesn't cause any problems to the Pokémon in doing so. We can ask Nurse Joy if she has one. As far as I know almost every Pokémon Center of stones like that handy in case passing Trainers are in need of some. Anyway, I think we should try and get one for now. At least until we can find out why Avis doesn't want to evolve. That way we don't have to worry about Avis getting sick from resisting evolution in the long run."

"Right." Mia got up. "I'll got ask Nurse Joy if she's got one here. If not then at least where we can get one. I don't remember if that store that sold stones like that is still open."

Mia then left the room.

"I think there's another reason Avis resisted evolving," Sora said, looking at his sleeping partner.

"Really now?" Greiger raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of. We got to talking yesterday before we retired for the night. He mentioned a rival that he wanted to beat. That can be a reason for it."

"Hmm, you might be right. We'll never know until he wakes up."

Greiger then got up and left. Sora watched him leave, sighed, then leaned back into his chair.

* * *

Around five, after Avis was awake and once again eager to fight, Sora and them left to go find the local Gym. However, they never got the chance. Because the flock Spearow showed up right after the whole fiasco with the Shiny Purrlion went down.

That all started when the trio were walking down Lumos Lane. They had just recently grabbed some ice cream and were walking when all of a sudden, something plowed right into Sora, causing him to fall forward.

"That hurt," Sora groaned, getting up. "What hit me?"

Instead of getting an answer, something soon attempted to hide in his jacket, causing him to take it off. Whatever had plowed into him, soon wrapped the thrown jacket over itself, like it was trying to hide from something.

Sora looked at the others with a baffled expression. They just shrugged. Sora then turned back to his jacket and lifted it to try and see just what was attempting to hide under it. What he saw was a cat-like Pokémon that had a large bow tied around it's neck. The Pokémon glanced around, as if looking for something or, possibly, someone.

_What's got it so scared?_ Sora thought.

Sora got his answer when he heard someone calling. Mia looked to see someone running towards them. The person looked to be a butler and stopped at the trio.

"Pardon me," he panted. "Have you seen a Purrlion? One that is colored differently than normal ones?"

Mia didn't say anything at first. Then she said, "Well, I _did_ see a blackish blue blur head that way."

Mia pointed to the park that was to their right.

"Not sure if that's what you were looking for but that's what I saw."

The butler thanked her then ran off in that direction. Once he was gone she looked under Sora's jacket and smiled, "It's okay now. He's gone. You can come out now."

Slowly, the Pokémon came out from under Sora's jacket, and glanced in the direction that the butler went.

"_Purrlion__—the Devious Pokémon. Purrlion fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When it is angered, it will began to fight back with their claws."_

Sora pocketed his Pokédex. True enough, the Purrlion was colored differently than the one on the Pokédex. This Purrlion's fur was blackish blue instead of purple and dark violet markings instead of regular violet. The bow tied around it's neck was a white bow that the Purrlion was trying to claw off. Sora instead untied the bow for the Purrlion, which caused it to be greatly relieved.

"You still don't like your owner that much do you?" Greiger said, getting down. The Purrlion let out a hiss and flicked it's tail.

"Yeah I can imagine," Mia said, getting down as well. She pet the Purrlion on the head and gave a small smile. "I don't blame you for running away all the time. Shame you always end up in her arms one way or another."

The Purrlion made a lot of protesting noises and waved it's arms around as it did.

"Seriously?" Sora frowned. "Doesn't _sound_ like a good owner if _that's_ how she treats you. No wonder you hate her. She treats you like an object and not a person, er, I mean Pokémon."

Avis popped out of his Poké Ball and spoke to the Purrlion. Sora and Mia face palmed at the things he said. That's why they didn't blame the Purrlion from using a Sand-Attack right in his face. Avis, clearly outraged, then began to demand a battle with the Purrlion. Claiming he was "too tough of a Pokémon to be treated in such a way." Sora wasn't entirely sure about _that_, but he wasn't entirely up for a fight.

Sora just petted the Purrlion on the head, apologized for what Avis said, and even offered to buy it a new ribbon. The Purrlion smiled at that.

* * *

After Sora bought the Purrlion a new silver ribbon and tied it around the Purrlion's neck, the three set said goodbye to the Purrlion and wished it luck. Right after they did that, they continued to head towards the Gym. Course unfortunately, they never got there.

By the time they started walking again the flock of Spearow showed up, being lead by a Fearow. The Spearow perched on the rooftops while the Fearow perched on the branch of a large tree.

"_Fearow,"_ it said. _"Fearow fear."_

Avis, who was perched on Sora's shoulder, let out a growl. He also tightened his claws on his shoulders causing Sora to hiss in pain.

"_Spearow! Spearow spear!" _Avis protested.

Sora, momentarily ignoring the pain in his shoulder, looked at Avis. What did he mean by _that_? That he was going to beat that Fearow this time? Unless…

Sora looked to the Fearow. Could it be that _that_ Fearow was the Pokémon Avis was talking about the other night? The one he wanted to prove himself to. Avis's rival.

"You wanna take it on Avis?" Sora asked him.

Avis nodded.

"You leave the rest of the Spearow to us," Mia said, bringing out a Poké Ball.

"You two handle that Fearow," Greiger added, pulling one out as well. "We've got this."

Sora smiled at them then grinned at Avis.

"Ready for a fight?"

Avis appeared to grin right back.

"Then let's get on to it."

Sora charged forward while Avis charged at the Fearow, who left it's branch to charge forward to meet him.

* * *

The battle instantly went into the Fearow's favor. Avis charged at it with a Peck attack all charged up, but the Fearow just let out an orange beam from it's beak that struck Avis dead on. The attack sent Avis to the ground where he stayed for a few moments as he struggled to get up. The second he was up, Sora told him to use the newest move they learned—Assurance. The attack seemed to do quite a bit of damage, Sora found it a bit strange the Fearow didn't even _make_ an attempt to dodge, but the Fearow easily shook it off.

That was the attack pattern they kept to. Using Assurance again and again while dodging the Fearow's Fury Attack and Pluck attacks. Sora didn't want to admit it but unless Avis could learn to hold on, he probably wasn't going to win this battle. They just weren't trained enough yet. And just by watching the Fearow move through the air he could tell it had been through serious training. Probably for years.

The Fearow struck Avis one last time using a Pluck attack that sent him flying. Sora instinctively ran forward and caught him before he fell to the ground. Just looking at him Sora could tell he was seriously hurt. No doubt he'd need to spend another night resting in the Pokémon Center.

"_Fearow fear,"_ the Fearow chuckled, perching on the same branch as before.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Mia shouted at the Fearow. "Is that anyway to treat someone who's fought his hardest? _Some_ leader you are."

"_Fearow fearow!" _the Fearow protested.

"Ha? Now there's a good lie," Greiger scoffed. "Now why don't you go and fly away with the horribly beaten flock of Spearow? I'm sure once you get back to your nest they can start licking their wounds."

The Fearow growled then called out the Spearow. As best they could, they got up and flew away with the Fearow leading them.

Avis noticed this and called out to the Fearow, shouting that their battle wasn't over. Sora struggled to hold him back, not wanting him to get hurt anymore than he was now (he was probably going to have to spend another night in the Pokémon Center recovering from the injuries), telling him that he could finish their battle another day. Avis wouldn't really have it though.

When Avis finally worked his way out of Sora's grip he could only watch as the flock of Spearow were nothing more than specks in the sky. He growled then let out an angry cry.

"Another day Avis," Greiger told him. "Rest now and fight when you're even stronger."

Avis just shouted at Greiger, most of which weren't very pleasant things to say. Greiger tried not to take very much offense but Sora knew that was a bit of a hard thing to do.

"Greiger is right Avis," Sora told him. "If you _really_ want to beat that Fearow so bad, you need to take the time to get stronger. Look, I may not know the history you got with that Fearow, but you need to admit that you're not strong enough to beat him _yet._"

_"Spearow, spearow spearow spearow!"_

"Avis..."

Avis then turned away and looked in the direction that the Fearow gone.

"That explains why he doesn't want to evolve," Mia said.

Sora nodded. "Not until he's proven himself to that Fearow that he's not a disgrace to being a Spearow." Sora then smiled then walked over and began to pet Avis on the head, causing the Flying-type to look up at him. "Don't worry buddy. You'll get stronger. And one day, you're going to beat that Spearow with no problem. Cause I'm going to help. That's a promise."

Now it was Avis who was looking at Sora, unable to think of what to say. Mia walked over and smiled at him as well.

"Don't forget about me. I'll help too."

Greiger smirked then flicked Avis on the beak. "We're all in mate."

Tears started to form in Avis's eyes. However, he just turned away from them, trying to look all dignified, as he tried to hold them back.

_"S—Spearow spear," _he told them.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure the sand is making your eyes sting. Maybe next time you'll remember to dodge that Sand Attack."

"Yeah and I'm _sure_ that that Purrlion just got a lucky shot." Greiger turned to the others with a teasing grin. "Right?"

Sora mirrored the grin. "Yeah I'm sure it was."

* * *

Sometime later, the three returned to the Pokémon Center and waited while Avis received care for his injuries. During their wait, Nurse Joy finally gave them an Everstone for Avis, having to call in a favor from an old friend in order to get it. Sora and the others thanked her for it then decided to give it to Avis after he was fully recovered. Though Sora wondered how Avis was going to carry it but Mia managed to come up with an idea. She took the stone from Sora then left ("Just give me some time to work my magic!" she winked before leaving). Sora looked to Greiger who just shrugged then went back to his book.

By the time dinner rolled around, Mia finally returned. And in her hands was a tribal necklace with the Everstone carved and made into a pendant.

"Ta-da!" Mia grinned, presenting the necklace to an awestruck Sora and Greiger.

"Whoa, that's some seriously craftsmanship," Sora smiled, examining the necklace."

"Why thank you. I used some Spearow feathers that I found back where we fought them off—as a way to motivate Avis _and_ because Spearow feathers are supposed to represent determination—some old Sharpedo teeth from a merchant—to represent being true to one's self in terms of power, as some civilizations used to believe—and some regular old leather cording. Took some time to carve the Everstone but I think it came out nicely."

"Guess all those years making childish jewelry for your father's Pokémon paid off," Greiger smirked.

"It appears so," Mia smiled, looking mighty pleased with herself. "Think it's _manly_ enough for Avis?"

Sora laughed. "I think he can get over it."

"Well I would hope so," Mia said with a pout. "Seeing as how I put so much work into it."

"Well let's go find out," Greiger suggested. "I'm sure Avis is awake by now. After all, he's a stubborn bird as we all know."

Mia snickered as the three went to the room where Avis was resting in. Sure enough they found him awake and looking mighty annoyed that he was confined to the bed he was resting on.

"Hey buddy, look what Mia made for you," Sora grinned, showing him the necklace. "She used an Everstone so that you won't have to worry about evolving anytime soon. After all, we gotta spend our time training right?"

Avis nodded as Sora placed the necklaces around his neck.

"So, why don't we go eat then we can get started," Sora smiled.

Avis nodded.

* * *

**There you go, the twenty-first chapter over and done. Sorry again for the long wait but I had a seriously lot going on (family came down, prom, graduation, that kind of stuff). Anyway, see you next time on whatever I make. Ta-ta!**

**Fearow can learn Hyper Beam and Pluck via TM**


End file.
